Receita para a felicidade
by Branca Takarai
Summary: [Presente de Natal para Mary Ogawara] A vida de Winry se resumia aos seus estudos e sua residência de medicina em um hospital de Rizembool, mas tudo muda quando um misterioso paciente fica aos seus cuidados. Universo alternativo. FANFIC CONCLUÍDA!
1. Um anjo adormecido

**Receita para a felicidade**

_Resumo: A vida de Winry se resumia aos seus estudos e sua residência de medicina em um hospital de __Rizembool, mas tudo muda quando um misterioso paciente fica aos seus cuidados. Universo alternativo. [Edward/Winry._

_Nota da autora: Estou revisando alguns capítulos. Há alguns errinhos bobos de português. A história não vai ser modificada. _

**Capítulo 01 – Um anjo adormecido**

O rapaz loiro fechou a porta do carro com força. Não estava irritado. Estava furioso! Só o que queria era de ir para longe, o mais longe que pudesse. Sentia que sua vida não tinha mais jeito. Todos os dias eram iguais! Começavam parecendo que seriam bons, mas no final das contas acabavam sendo um desastre completo e terminavam sempre em brigas violentas com o pai.

E não havia sido diferente naquele dia.

– _Você quer sempre que jogar a culpa nas minhas costas, mas não fui eu que deixei Alphonse naquele estado, Edward! _

Edward apertou o volante com mais força enquanto as palavras do pai rodopiavam por sua cabeça. Ele sempre conseguia deixá-lo furioso. Não importava o que fosse, ou qual fosse a razão da briga, ele sempre tinha que lembrá-lo do que havia acontecido ao seu irmão mais novo.

– Droga... – o jovem murmurou pisando com mais força no acelerador.Não tinha a menor idéia de para onde estava indo. Só sabia que queria ir para o mais longe possível.

Precisava de um pouco de paz. De um lugar onde não fosse cobrado vinte e quatro horas por dia, que não precisasse saber de nada do exercício nem de um pai de fachada que só o que conseguiria era deixá-lo ainda mais arrependido pelo que havia acontecido no passado.

Logo ganhou a auto-estrada. Ainda estava tão irritado que não havia percebido que não estava levando nada de valor consigo, e muito menos documentos. Ecertamente precisaria de alguma coisa para pagar algum hotel de beira de estrada por aí. Àquela altura, cerca de uma hora e meia depois dirigindo, já estava um pouco longe da Cidade Central.

A única identificação que tinha era o seu relógio de prata que ganhara quando se qualificara um alquimista do Estado. Talvez o maior erro da sua vida. Mas fora a única forma que encontrara de ajudar o seu irmão.

– _Você sempre foi fraco, Edward!_

As palavras do pai voltaram a atormentá-lo.

– Maldição! – Edward murmurou tirando uma das mãos do volante.

Tirou o relógio que estava preso em sua calça e o jogou em cima do banco do passageiro. Para onde quer que fosse não iria precisar daquilo. A maior parte da população nem sabia que o que aquilo era, ou para que servia, e Edward nem fazia muita questão de se apresentar como um Alquimista do Estado.

Todos do exercito eram odiados, e o rapaz preferia ocultar qual era sua profissão.

Bastava que ele mesmo se culpasse, se menosprezasse, se odiasse pelo que havia acontecido.

Aos poucos Edward foi se acalmando, mas mesmo não diminuiu a velocidade do carro. Gostava de pensar que quanto mais rápido fosse mais longe da Central estaria. Aquela cidade nunca fora boa para ele.

Edward se distraiu procurando alguma música na rádio e não percebeu que o carro havia se deslocado um pouco e estava no meio da pista. Só percebeu que havia algo errado quando ouviu uma buzina alta, quando olhou para frente viu uma carreta vindo em sua direção.

O rapaz não teve muito tempo para pensar e agiu instintivamente girando o volante para desviar. No entanto, perdeu o controle do carro. A última que coisa que Edward viu um grupo de árvores em que o seu carro se chocou segundos depois.

* * *

– Sempre gentil, Winry – a jovem sorriu enquanto a senhora que ajudava a se deitar melhor na cama continuou a elogiá-la. – Você certamente será uma boa médica.

– Estou estudando para isso – Winry disse ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

– É uma pena que seus pais não estejam aqui para te ver – a idosa disse com um pesar na voz. O olhar de Winry imediatamente perdeu o brilho.

– Está enganada – murmurou balançando levemente a cabeça enquanto esboçava um novo sorriso. – Eles estão sempre comigo e tenho certeza de que eles estão orgulhosos.

A senhora murmurou qualquer coisa como um pedido de desculpas por tê-la entristecido, e Winry apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto falava que estava tudo bem.

Deixou o quarto e pensou em ir até a ala infantil ver como as crianças estavam, mas parou ainda segurando a maçaneta da porta. Seus pais deveriam estar orgulhosos, é claro que deviam...

– _Eu não quero ser médica! – Winry exclamou enquanto batia levemente o pé no chão. – Já basta que vocês dois sejam médicos nessa família! _

– _É o melhor para você, meu bem – a mãe de Winry disse em um tom sereno. Winry bufou irritada enquanto cruzava os braços. – Eu sei que você gosta de mecânica, mas os negócios da sua avó não vão bem há muito tempo. Queremos que você tenha uma vida estável. _

Winry suspirou enquanto começava andar pelo corredor que estava praticamente vazio. Apenas duas ou três pessoas passavam, mas seguiam seus caminhos alheios a presença da jovem estudante.

Ela não podia dizer que odiava o que estava fazendo, era bom se sentir útil, ajudar as pessoas a terem uma vida melhor, mas realmente não era exatamente aquilo que idealizara para a sua vida.

Estava chegando na ala infantil quando viu uma grande movimentação maior. Parou de andar imaginando se seria alguma emergência, se fosse se colocaria a disposição para ajudar.

– Professor! – Winry exclamou assim que avistou o médico que estava a auxiliando durante a residência. – É alguma emergência?

– Recebemos um chamado urgente de um senhor que mora a meia hora daqui – ele respondeu enquanto terminava de verificar alguma coisa dentro da maleta que levava. – Houve uma batida há poucos minutos, um carro de passeio e uma carreta. Não sabemos ao certo se há feridos nos dois transportes.

– Eu posso ajudar... – Winry começou a dizer, mas o médico balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Preciso que você cuide das crianças – ele disse em um tom urgente. – Elas estavam muito agitadas e com dificuldade para respirar. Pelo menos com você elas ficam quietas.

– Tudo bem, doutor Mustang... – Winry concordou fazendo um aceno com a cabeça.

Ela observou o médico sair acompanhado por algumas outras pessoas. Winry demorou um pouco para se acostumar com aquele 'professor'. Ele não era da cidade e a principio despertou muita desconfiança nas pessoas simples de Rizembool, mas aos poucos e com muito trabalho ele foi conseguindo transformar toda a suspeita em confiança.

Winry sabia que havia algo mal explicado naquela história. O médico não falava do seu passado, e as poucas vezes em que era questionado de onde havia vindo, fazia de tudo para mudar o rumo da conversa. Mas a garota procurava não se envolver demais afinal a vida dele, ou o que quer que tivesse acontecido no passado, não era da sua conta.

– Onee-chan! – as crianças começaram a exclamar felizes quando Winry apareceu.

– Não fiquem tão agitadas! – Winry pediu fazendo um leve aceno com a mão. – Senão ficarão sem história nenhuma hoje! É o que estão merecendo, sabiam? O doutor Mustang me disse que não se comportaram direito.

As crianças começaram a falar todas de uma vez só fazendo com que Winry suspirasse.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem – disse por fim enquanto balançava levemente a cabeça. – Eu leio, mas me prometam que vão ficar quietinhas, ok?

Winry puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se no meio da sala. Ela adorava aquelas crianças. Eram sete, três meninas e quatro meninos. Estavam internados por causa de uma doença misteriosa que até o momento ainda não havia sido diagnosticada, e eles não podiam ir para casa uma vez que se tivessem uma crise muito forte as conseqüências poderiam ser graves. E até ficarem completamente recuperadas ficariam por ali.

Quando Winry estava cansada, ou precisando se distrair um pouco por causa dos problemas gostava de ir até a ala infantil. As crianças sempre a recebiam com uma alegria que a contagiava.

Mas ela não sabia a razão pela qual não estava conseguindo se animar naquele dia. Talvez fossem as lembranças dos pais que a deixavam tão transtornada. Ainda havia o acidente, ela queria ter ido ajudar, mas não culpava o seu professor por deixá-la para trás. Com certeza não estava com experiência o bastante para ajudá-los em um resgate que poderia ser bastante complicado.

– Não tenho mais tempo... – Winry lia o livro que as crianças haviam escolhido. – É meia noite! Preciso voltar, disse a jovem tentando se esquivar do belo príncipe.

– Oh, pobre Cinderela! – uma das meninas disse tristonha.

– É só uma história, sua boba! Aposta quanto que ele vão ser felizes para sempre?! – um dos meninos rebateu insensivelmente.

– Rick! – Winry exclamou quando viu os olhos da menininha se encherem de lágrimas. – Viu o que você fez? – exclamou deixando o livro de lado e foi até a cama da garota.

– Ela é muito exagerada... – o garoto disse indiferente. Winry balançou levemente a cabeça. Rick era órfão, talvez por isso era sempre tão fechado e agressivo. Winry tentava ajudá-lo, afinal também não tinha pais, sabia o que ele sentia, mas o menino não deixava que ela se aproximasse.

Assim que a menina se acalmou Winry disse que era melhor deixar para terminar de ler a história outro dia. As crianças não gostaram muito, mas Winry insistiu que elas deveriam descansar.

– Além disso, há outros pacientes no hospital, sabiam? – Winry disse enquanto guardava o livro.

As crianças continuaram reclamando, mas Winry não respondia e apenas passou por cada uma as examinando, mas quando chegou a vez de Rick foi categoricamente ignorada.

– Rick! – Winry falou paciente, mas o menino continuou com o rosto virado e os braços cruzados. – Certo, você quem sabe, qualquer coisa você sabe que é só me chamar, não é?

O garoto não disse nada. Winry balançou a cabeça e assim que a enfermeira que cuidava daquela ala chegou, Winry deixou o lugar.

Suspirou profundamente e foi para uma sala de espera. Sentia o corpo mais pesado que o normal. Largou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos já quase adormecendo. A única vantagem que conseguia ver após tantos plantões era conseguir encostar-se em algum lugar e conseguir dormir quase que imediatamente.

E daquela vez não foi diferente. Logo caiu em sono sem sonhos, que servia apenas para que ela recuperasse as suas forças perdidas. Despertou algumas horas depois com um par de mãos que a sacudiam levemente pelos ombros.

– Winry? – ela piscou algumas vezes um pouco incomodada pela claridade e demorou um pouco para que o rosto de Roy entrasse em foco.

– Professor? – ela murmurou um pouco atordoada. – Oh! Perdoe-me, eu sei que o senhor pediu para que eu cuidasse das crianças, eu fui até lá, as examinei e...

– Fique tranqüila – Roy disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Eu entendo que esteja cansada, você está se esforçando muito ultimamente.

– Eu sabia que iria ser assim quando resolvi fazer o teste para a residência – Winry disse enquanto ajeitava-se melhor no sofá. – E minha vida vai ser assim, sempre trabalho, muito trabalho.

– Você ainda é muito jovem para se sacrificar tanto – o médico disse com um quê de preocupação na voz.

– É o que meus pais queriam que eu fizesse – Winry disse e a expressão de desconforto de Roy passou despercebida diante dos olhos da jovem. – Ah, e o acidente? Algum ferido grave?

– Sim – Roy respondeu fazendo um leve aceno positivo. – Um rapaz, não deve ter mais de vinte anos. Estava sozinho no carro, sem nenhuma documentação. Ele está na UTI, sofreu traumatismo e o auto-mail que tem no braço direito está danificado.

– Auto-mail? – Winry repetiu surpresa. – A minha avó pode resolver isso!

– Primeiro temos que cuidar do corpo dele, depois pensaremos em suas partes mecânicas – Roy respondeu não dando muita atenção ao comentário da menina. – Ele perdeu muito sangue, e está em coma. Não posso garantir que ele sairá vivo dessa.

– Por favor, não fale assim, doutor – Winry murmurou nervosa. – Devemos manter nossas esperanças até o fim e jamais desistir de algum paciente.

– Claro – Roy sorriu brevemente. – Às vezes nem parece que você é aluna e eu o professor.

Winry sorriu um pouco sem graça.

– Será que eu posso vê-lo? – perguntou um pouco hesitante. – O senhor não quis que eu fosse junto, sei que não tenho experiência o bastante para esse tipo de atendimento e que poderia atrapalhar, mas...

– Não vejo mal nenhum – Roy respondeu despreocupado. – E eu não a levei por achar que você não tem experiência, eu só achei que era melhor que cuidasse das crianças. E vamos, eu estava indo mesmo até a UTI, te acompanho até lá – disse indo esperá-la no corredor.

Winry tentou arrumar um pouco o cabelo que estava um tanto quanto desalinhado e jogou um pouco de água no rosto antes de ir. Roy explicava algumas coisas sobre traumatismo craniano e Winry ouvia com toda a sua atenção afinal o objetivo da residência era ver os casos na prática e compreendê-los melhor.

Quando entraram no quarto Winry viu o rapaz adormecido cercado por inúmeros aparelhos. Continuou tentar prestando atenção no que o professor falava, mas quando aproximaram-se da cama levou as mãos à boca bastante surpresa.

Realmente ele aparentava ser muito novo, talvez tivesse a sua idade ou um pouco mais. Ela ficou com muita pena ao vê-lo tão machucado e totalmente insciente. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam soltos, a blusa entreaberta onde fios dos aparelhos que o monitoravam estava ligados e a respiração era lenta e compassada.

– Você não está acostumada com esse tipo de paciente, não é? – Roy perguntou notando a surpresa dela. Winry apenas balançou levemente a cabeça confirmando. – Você precisa ver mais casos assim, em uma emergência há casos muitos mais graves...

Ele continuou falando sobre o que ela poderia encontrar em uma emergência, mas agora Winry não ouvia mais.

Apesar de gravemente ferido o rapaz parecia de alguma forma em paz. O rosto, um pouco aranhado, refletia uma serenidade que ela não se lembrava te ter visto em paciente nenhum naquele estado. Winry até esqueceu por um instante de que ele era paciente do hospital no qual estava trabalhando.

"_Como um anjo...",_ Winry pensou fazendo o movimento de que iria tocá-lo, mas recolheu a mão lembrando-se que Roy estava ali.

– Será que eu posso acompanhar o caso? – Winry perguntou sem tirar os olhos do rapaz.

– Não sei – Roy respondeu com um ar duvida. – Você costuma se apegar muito fácil aos pacientes.

– Eu quero apenas observar como ele evolui! – Winry insistiu. Roy a encarou por alguns segundos, conhecia a aluna e sabia que ela não ficaria tranqüila até que ele desse a permissão.

– Tudo bem – disse por fim e Winry sorriu. – Vai ser bom para você e espero que haja profissionalmente! – e antes que Winry tivesse tempo de formular alguma resposta, deixou o quarto.

* * *

**Nota da autora: Certo... Eu tenho que parar de povoar essa sessão de FMA com meus fics, daqui a pouco vão acabar me enjoando e pedindo pelo amor de Deus que eu pare XDDD **

**Essa é uma fic Ed/Winry, haverá um pouco (bem pouco mesmo) Royai então não adianta mandar reviews assim "A fic está bom, mas faz mais Roy/Riza!"... Eu não sou muito fã do casal, coloquei só por causa da amiga para quem estou dedicando o fic. **

**Um feliz natal para todos que estão lendo. Sintam-se presenteados também. **

**Beijinhos**

**Branca Takarai**

_**Dedicatória...**_

_**Mary! Olha as coisas que você me faz escrever?! Espero que goste do seu presente apesar dos pesares XD Eu estou muito feliz por poder passar mais um ano tendo você como minha amiga, e tenho certeza que é apenas mais um de muitos. Sei que sou uma pessoa difícil de lidar (meus telefonemas sem fim, minhas conversas sem pé nem cabeça, meus surtos por causa do Hyde ou do Ed rs), mas você é tão meiga que me agüenta mesmo assim XD Um feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo!**_


	2. Ed, apenas Ed

**Capítulo 02 – Ed, apenas Ed. **

– Simplesmente não é possível que uma pessoa desapareça assim, Tenente Coronel Hughes!

Hughes observava a mulher andar de um lado para o outro, ocasionalmente parando perto da janela para observar o pouco movimento diante do quartel.

– O pai de Edward não tem noticias dele a mais de duas semanas – o tenente coronel respondeu um tanto quanto despreocupado. – Mas, sinceramente, Hawkeye, acho que você está fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água. Full Metal deve estar bem.

– Tempestade em copo d'água? – Riza retrucou descrente. – Você não acha nem um pouco estranho Edward ter desaparecido sem deixar nenhuma pista?

– Que é estranho é, mas ele vivia reclamando que precisava de um tempo sozinho, talvez tenha resolvido tirar umas férias – Hughes balançou os ombros levemente.

– Ele não pode ter feito isso sem a minha autorização! – Riza disse um pouco irritada. – Além disso, Edward não seria louco a ponto de sair por aí sozinho sabendo que Scar continua atrás dele.

– Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso – Hughes comentou um pouco pensativo. – Você já não mandou que seja realizada uma busca? Uma ou outra ele aparece – o tenente coronel disse mais despreocupado ainda. – Vamos falar de coisas que realmente interessam! – tirou uma foto do bolso e levantou-se animado mostrando a imagem de uma menininha na fotografia. – Ela não é linda? Elysia com roupinha de balê! Semana que vem é o aniversário dela de quatro aninhos. Você já decidiu o que vai comprar pra ela, já decidiu não, já?

– Claro... – Riza murmurou sem dar muita atenção ao surto do Tenente Coronel. Ela só esperava que aquele desaparecimento de Edward não fosse como o de _outra pessoa_ que ela conhecera.

Já haviam se passado mais de quinze dias desde que aquele misterioso paciente dera entrada no hospital. Ele se recuperava olhos vistos, tanto que logo deixou a UTI e estava em um quarto especial, mas por mais que seu quadro evoluísse, ele não acordava. Quem o visse poderia simplesmente dizer que ele estava em um sono profundo.

Winry ia todos os dias visitá-lo. Passava algum tempo no quarto apenas observando ou falando alguma coisa. Não sabia se ele podia ouvi-la, mas pelo menos assim queria passar a ele a sensação de que ele não estava sozinho.

E naquele dia não seria diferente. Assim que chegou ao hospital rumou em direção ao quarto do paciente desacordado.

– Pode deixar – Winry disse assim que entrou no quarto e encontrou uma enfermeira passando o pano úmido pelo rosto do rapaz. – Eu termino de fazer isso.

A enfermeira balançou levemente a cabeça deixando o pano dentro da bacia. Winry sabia que aquele não era seu trabalho, mas de alguma forma gostava de pensar que estava o ajudando e não podiam fazer nada mais que aquilo uma vez que a recuperação dele estava dependendo única e exclusivamente do rapaz e de sua força de vontade.

Winry passou levemente o pano pelo rosto dele e desceu lentamente pelo pescoço aonde parou e ficou observando-o atentamente. Os aparelhos que o monitoravam continuavam fazendo os barulhos habituais indicando que estava tudo normal.

– Às vezes eu me pergunto como é a sua voz – Winry sorriu brevemente. – Tentaram descobrir alguma coisa sobre você, mas a placa do carro estava muito danificada.

Ela balançou levemente a cabeça enquanto molhava mais o pano.

– Ah, eu falei sobre você para as crianças – Winry riu um pouco. – Elas ficaram muito curiosas, e as meninas colocaram na cabeça que você está como a bela adormecida, e que se uma princesa vier, e der um _beijo da princesa_, você despertará. Perguntaram o seu nome, mas acho que só vamos saber quando você acordar.

Ela voltou sua atenção para a bacia e percebeu que havia bem pouco de água. Saiu para pegar um pouco mais, mas quando estava no meio do corredor foi praticamente arrastada para dentro de um quarto.

– Que susto, Nelly! – Winry exclamou irritada. – O que houve?

– Faz tempo que eu quero entregar uma coisa para você, mas não tive oportunidade – Nelly disse estendendo um objeto prateado a jovem estudante.

Winry ergueu a sobrancelha sem entender.

– O que isso? – perguntou confusa.

– É do seu paciente desacordado – Nelly respondeu prontamente e Winry arregalou os olhos enquanto olhava para o objeto com mais atenção.

– Por que não entregou isso para o doutor Mustang? – Winry perguntou olhando para a enfermeira.

– Você sabe, Win... – ela começou um pouco sem graça; - Ninguém aqui confia muito no doutor.

– Vocês continuam com essa besteira? – Winry exclamou indignada. – Ele está aqui há três anos e nunca aconteceu nada demais!

– Mesmo assim, Winry – Nelly disse categórica. – Eu acho melhor que isso fique com você!

– Tudo bem – Winry disse por fim. Não entendia a razão pela qual todos desconfiavam tanto de Roy, e já percebera que não adianta servir de advogada de defesa.

Assim que Nelly saiu Winry voltou a analisar o objeto. Era bastante pesado e aparentemente não havia dano algum. Uma fechadura chamou a atenção dela e quando abriu Winry viu que era um relógio, mas o que mais chamou a atenção dela foi o que estava escrito dentro dele:

_3 de outubro de 1910_

_NÃO ESQUECER._

_Ed._

– Ed? – Winry murmurou eufórica. Deveria ser algum apelido ou diminutivo do nome dele. Mas e aquela data? O que era tão importante que ele não poderia esquecer? Parecia que quanto mais tentava descobrir, mais e mais mistérios surgiam em torno daquele rapaz.

Pensou em mostrar o relógio para Roy, mas chegou a conclusão que era melhor esperar Ed acordar. Aquele objeto devia ser importante para ele afinal era o único pertence que levava consigo. Se entregasse o relógio para Roy com certeza o médico iria enviá-lo para a Central para fazerem uma investigação.

Winry guardou o objeto no bolso interno das vestes e foi pegar mais água. Quando voltou para o quarto de Ed o encontrou do mesmo jeito que o havia deixado.

Quando terminou Winry o examinou, e parecia estar tudo bem.

– Você está reagindo muito bem – Winry murmurou sorrindo.

Começou a reunir as coisas para poder ir até a Ala infantil e estava tão concentrada em não derrubar nada que demorou a perceber que era observada atentamente por um par de olhos dourados. Winry derrubou a bacia causando um grande estrondo que certamente havia sido ouvido do corredor.

Abaixou-se rapidamente tentando desfazer a bagunça que fizera, mas não conseguia disfarçar sua surpresa. Havia pensado em muitas coisas para perguntar quando ele acordasse, mas além de não querer assustá-lo com tantas indagações, não conseguia falar. Sentia-se analisada por aquele olhar.

Quando se levantou encontrou os olhos dele ainda a encarando com um ar de dúvida.

– Estou com sede... – ele murmurou com a voz rouca.

– Ah, claro! Só um minuto – Winry disse ainda um pouco atordoada. Percebeu que enquanto servia o copo com água Ed desviou o olhar e ficou observando o quarto.

Aproximou-se dele e o ajudou a inclinar-se para frente para beber a água que havia colocado no copo.

– Que lugar é este? – o rapaz perguntou enquanto Winry recolocava o copo no lugar.

– O hospital de Rizembool – Winry respondeu com a sobrancelha levemente erguida. – Você sofreu um acidente de carro, não lembra?

– Não – ele agitou-se um pouco deixando a estudante alarmada. – Não consigo me lembrar de nada.

– Fique calmo, por favor – Winry pediu tentando impedi-lo de levantar.

– Como você quer que eu fique calmo? – Ed vociferou entre os dentes.

– Por favor, Ed, eu irei chamar o médico para te examinar melhor! – Winry exclamou exasperada.

– Ed? – ele repetiu parando de tentar empurrá-la. – Eu não consigo me lembrar!

– De nada? – Winry perguntou um pouco surpresa.

– Nada – Ed murmurou frustrado. – Nós nos conhecemos?

– Escute – Winry começou pacientemente fazendo com que Ed a encarasse. – Você sofreu um acidente grave de carro, passou um bom tempo desacordado além de ter recebido uma pancada forte na cabeça. É natural que esteja um pouco confuso. Eu só não esperava que você não conseguisse lembrar de _nada_.

O rapaz parecia mais confuso ainda. Winry imaginava o que ele estava sentindo. Já havia sentindo algo semelhante quando comunicaram a morte dos seus pais. Sentira-se perdida. Ele deveria estar com a mesma sensação.

– Não fique assim – Winry sorriu tentando passar alguma confiança a ele. – Com certeza a sua memória vai voltar – Ed ficou quieto, e em nenhum momento desviou os olhos dos dela a deixando um pouco desconcertada.

Novamente sentiu a sensação de que estava sendo estudada por ele.

– Winry, será que você poderia voltar as suas atividades normais e sair um pouco desse quarto? – Winry estremeceu de susto ao ouvir a voz de Roy. Virou-se e encontrou o médico observando a cena um pouco surpreso. – Por que não me chamou assim que ele acordou?

– Eu já ia chamá-lo – Winry murmurou um pouco nervosa. – Ele despertou a pouco e está muito confuso.

– Normal nesse tipo de situação – Roy disse aproximando-se e ficou observando as alterações nos aparelhos.

– Estava explicando isso para ele – Winry disse prontamente.

– Querem parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui? – Ed perguntou irritado.

– Aparentemente está tudo bem – Roy disse ignorando o comentário de Ed.

– Nem tudo – Winry disse preocupada. – Ele perdeu a memória.

– Isso também é normal nesse tipo de caso, a memória vai voltar aos poucos. Nós vamos ter que fazer alguns exames – Roy continuou falando e explicando alguma coisa sobre os exames. Winry ouvia fazendo sinais de que estava entendendo, mas se Roy pedisse para ela repetir o que ele havia acabado de dizer, ela não conseguiria tamanha era a sua distração. – Ele não conseguiu lembrar nem do nome?

Ed abriu a boca para responder, mas Winry foi mais rápida.

– Ed – disse ela. – Ele só lembrou isso.

Ela olhou para Ed que parecia um pouco inclinado a não confirmar o que ela dissera, mas por fim apenas suspirou e balançou a cabeça enquanto confirmando.

– Apenas Ed – ele confirmou em um tom baixo.

Roy anotou alguma coisa no prontuário e logo deixou o quarto, mas mal a porta havia sido fechada e foi aberta novamente.

– E a senhorita... – Roy disse olhando um pouco irritado para Winry. – Volte para o seu trabalho e vá ver as crianças, eu não agüento mais ouvir "Onde está a Onee-san?" – acrescentou imitando uma vozinha infantil. Winry sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça.

– Eu estou indo – Winry disse ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Então... – Ed falou chamando a atenção de Winry assim que Roy deixou o quarto. – Posso saber a razão pela qual você mentiu?

– Por causa disso – Winry tirou o relógio do bolso e mostrou a ele. – Foi a única coisa que encontraram no seu carro. Uma enfermeira me entregou hoje mais cedo – ela observou Ed segurar o objeto e pelo jeito aquilo também não lhe trouxe nenhuma recordação.

– Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que seja... – Ed murmurou abrindo o relógio e ficou algum tempo olhando com um olhar perdido para o que estava escrito, como se tentasse forçar sua mente a lembrar de alguma coisa.

– Vamos, não fique com essa expressão tão triste – Winry murmurou colocando sua mão sobre a dele. – Você acabou de despertar, não se esforce e tente apenas descansar.

– Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que seja isso – Ed disse um pouco angustiado. Winry segurou o queixo dele levemente e fez com que ele erguesse a cabeça para fitá-la.

– Nós vamos descobrir, eu vou te ajudar... – Winry disse fixando seu olhar no dele. O rapaz abriu ligeiramente a boca um pouco surpreso, mas por fim apenas sorriu.

– Tudo bem – Ed disse estendendo o relógio para a garota. – Eu não a razão, mas de alguma forma eu sinto que você é confiável.

Winry ficou um pouco desconcertada com aquele sorriso, mas acabou retribuindo.

– Fique com o relógio, afinal é seu – ela disse se dirigindo até a porta. – Eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas, mas eu vou acompanhar os seus exames então não vai demorar muito para que você me veja novamente.

– Eu vou cobrar isso – Ed disse um pouco mais distraído. – Winry, não é?

– Sim, me chamo Winry Rockbell – ela confirmou balançando levemente a cabeça.

E sem dizer mais nada ela deixou o quarto. Assim que fechou a porta a jovem encostou-se na porta e levou uma das mãos ao peito.

– Não pense bobagens, Winry... – ela murmurou para si mesma tentando controlar seu coração que batia completamente descontrolado. – Antes de qualquer coisa, lembre-se de que ele é seu paciente.

E se afastou tentando não pensar tanto no sorriso que a fez perder o chão por alguns instantes.

_Olá! Tudo bem com todos?_

_Eu realmente fiquei feliz com as reviews, nem esperava recebê-las (a maioria das pessoas que assiste FMA gosta de Royai, e não vou escrever com eles apenas pra ter fics com muitas reviews...), escrevi com o pensamento de agradar a pessoa para quem estou dedicando o fic, mas realmente é muito bom receber retorno por algo que faço, e ainda mais este trabalho pelo qual já tenho um imenso carinho. Eu adoro fics Ed e Winry, e infelizmente são muito poucas as que têm aqui no site, então tento agradar aos leitores do casal e me distrair escrevendo também. Eu ainda não estou de férias - infelizmente - mas quando estiver vou ter mais tempo pra escrever também. _

_Respondendo as reviews..._

**Mylle: XDDD Tá bom, quero ver quando vc vai dizer que não gostou de algo. Se bem que vc é sincera mesmo, se não gostar vai dizer. **

**Mary Ogawara: Tinha que ser uma fic meiga, afinal não seria uma fic pra vc se não tivesse uma boa dose de meiguisse rs rs Eu ainda não consegui imaginar a sua cara lendo 'Doutor Mustang' XD Ficou imaginando o Roy de jaleco, né? XD Olha aí, vcs já podem abrir uma clinica! Ele cuidando do corpo e você da mente XDDDDDDDDD Fiquei muito feliz mesmo em saber que você gostou do primeiro capítulo.**

**Mandy: Oi! Obrigada. Espero que continue acompanhando e que tenha gostado deste capítulo também. **

**Ghata Granger: Valeu. Você sempre deixa reviews, muito obrigada mesmo! **

**Amandoin: XDDD Olha que eu levo a sério e encho ainda mais a seção com fics meus! rs Owww, e o Ed tem carinha de anjo rs Um anjinho não muito angelical, mas um anjinho XDDD**

**Mizinha Cristopher: 'Brigada. Eu posso demorar um pouquinho entre um capitulo em outro às vezes, mas vou tentar atualizar com freqüência. **

_Bom, eu não sei quando vou atualizar porque semana que vem estarei viajando para João Pessoa para ver meus parentes. De todo jeito, um bom natal e um bom ano novo antecipado, e até a volta. Que 2007 nos traga alegrias e muitos fics XD Se eu não atualizar até antes de viajar, assim que voltar, estarei atualizando. _

_Beijinhos_

_E até o próximo capítulo_

_Branca Takarai._


	3. Olhos vermelhos

**Capítulo 03 – Olhos vermelhos**

– Quer ficar quieto? – Roy perguntava irritado enquanto Ed tentava se esquivar de uma enfermeira que havia ido acompanhar o médico até o quarto do paciente sem memória.

– Não! – Ed exclamou no mesmo tom. – Eu odeio injeção e estou absolutamente bem, não preciso disso!

– Eu sou o médico portanto eu que sei o que você precisa ou não! – Roy retrucou perdendo o restante de paciência que ainda tinha. – Aplique a injeção – falou para a enfermeira.

– Não, não e não! – Ed exclamou puxando o braço.

– Você age de uma maneira muito pior que a de uma criança quando a Winry não está por perto – Roy disse após um suspiro de desaprovação. Ed não ligou muito para o comentário uma vez que ainda estava preocupado em 'fugir' da agulha. – Agora tenho certeza de uma coisa, terei que especificar quando disser para Winry ir cuidar dos 'pequenos', ela pode se confundir e não saber se estou falando das crianças, ou de um paciente desmemoriado que age como uma criança e que é comparável a um grão de feijão.

– QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE PROTÓTIPO DE GENTE? – Ed gritou revoltado e como resultado da sua distração recebeu a injeção. – Seu desgraçado... – murmurou assim que percebeu o que havia acontecido.

– "Enfureça o inimigo para irritá-lo e assim alcançar a vitória" – Roy disse com um sorriso de sarcasmo.

– Você fala como se estivesse em um campo de batalha – Ed resmungou irritado. – Isso aqui é um hospital, lembra? Ah... Eu não quero mais saber de nada! Você já conseguiu fazer com que a enfermeira aplicasse a maldita injeção! Onde a Winry está? É muito melhor conversar com ela do que com você!

– Winry está na faculdade – Roy respondeu mostrando-se um pouco preocupado. – Estou prevendo a hora que ela vai ter um colapso nervoso. Eu sei que o curso e a residência exigem demais dela, mas ultimamente aquela menina anda extrapolando. Não vive mais, só estuda, estuda e estuda. Isso não é bom para a mente.

– Ela deve ter alguma razão para se esforçar tanto – Ed comentou um pouco pensativo.

– Sim, há uma razão – Roy disse fazendo com que Ed virasse a cabeça e o fitasse com um ar de curiosidade. – Os pais dela eram médicos, e ela quer ser uma médica tão dedicada quanto eles foram.

– Como os pais dela morreram? – Ed perguntou com a sobrancelha levemente erguida. Há alguns dias já estava tentando perguntar isso para Winry, mas sempre que o assunto "pais" surgia ela ficava com uma expressão extremamente triste, e Ed achava melhor mudar de assunto rápido.

– É melhor não falarmos sobre isso – Roy disse secamente. – O que Winry menos precisa é que você fique revirando o passado dela.

– Eu não estou revirando o passado dela! – Ed exclamou irritado. – Eu queria apenas entender algumas coisas.

– Winry está precisando é de um namorado, isso sim – Roy disse despreocupado. – Precisa se distrair um pouco.

Ed bufou um pouco alterado enquanto cruzava os braços.

– Não pense que todo mundo é como você e que só pensa em romance e essas coisas – falou o loiro ainda aborrecido. – E nem me olhe com essa cara. Você realmente acha que eu nunca percebi que você fica olhando para as pernas das enfermeiras, seu médico mulherengo?

– Que difamação absurda! – Roy disse inocentemente. Ed revirou os olhos. Só faltavam as asinhas e a aureola para que o médico se passasse por um anjo fajuto.

Ed abriu a boca para responder quando ouviram batidas na porta do quarto e logo uma Winry sorridente apareceu.

– Boa tarde! – cumprimentou enquanto fechava a porta.

– Você não deveria estar na aula? – Roy perguntou desconfiado.

– Não tive o último horário – Winry balançou levemente os ombros.

– Então deveria ter ido para a sua casa porque o seu horário aqui hoje é bem mais tarde! – Roy disse severamente.

– Eu não vejo problema nenhum – Winry disse despreocupada enquanto olhava sorrindo para Ed que retribuiu o sorriso.

– É claro que há problema! – Roy continuava ralhando não percebendo que Winry não ouvia nem um terço do que ele dizia. – A sua avó vai ficar preocupada por você ficar aqui quase vinte e quatro horas, sai da faculdade e vem direto para o hospital! Além disso, esqueceu que eu envio toda semana um relatório sobre o seu comportamento para a universidade?

Winry levou uma das mãos à testa enquanto seu sorriso desaparecia para dar lugar a uma expressão de preocupação.

– Sim, professor – Winry disse após um suspiro. – É a última vez que eu faço isso.

– Vou examinar os outros pacientes – Roy disse indo em direção à porta. – Já que resolveu vir mais cedo, vá examinar as crianças, elas já andaram perguntando por você.

Winry balançou levemente a cabeça enquanto dizia que iria logo.

– Por que você ficou tão nervosa por causa desse relatório? – Ed perguntou curioso.

– O doutor Mustang me avalia em tudo, inclusive nos horários que ultimamente eu não ando seguindo muito a risca – Winry disse maneando levemente a cabeça. – Com três faltas, eu perderei minha residência.

– Não fica assim. Aquele médico mulherengo não vai fazer nada – Ed disse tentando animá-la. – Ele deve saber o quanto foi duro para você chegar até aqui.

– Você realmente não consegue se entender com o doutor Mustang, não é mesmo? – Winry perguntou enquanto ria um pouco. Ed fez uma careta de desaprovação como resposta e fez com que Winry risse mais, o que o deixou bem mais satisfeito. – Eu preciso ir ver as crianças.

– Você pretende trabalhar com crianças? – Ed perguntou fazendo com que Winry o fitasse inquisitiva. – É porque você quase sempre está na Ala infantil.

– Ah, isso – Winry disse e aproximou-se da cama do rapaz. – Eu confesso que gosto de trabalhar com crianças e idosos, claro que em um hospital eu tenho que cuidar de todos, mas quando não há nenhuma emergência, o doutor me deu carta branca para cuidar das crianças.

– Você parece ficar feliz quando cuida delas – Ed disse enquanto, sem que pudesse evitar, perdia-se nos belos olhos azuis que ela possuía.

– Eu sempre quis ter irmãos, então são todos como se fossem meus 'irmãozinhos' - ela respondeu antes de morder levemente o lábio inferior. – Você não quer ir até lá comigo?

– Eu? – Ed perguntou arregalando os olhos.

– Claro! – Winry exclamou animada. – Vai ser bom para você sair um pouco desse quarto! Além disso, várias vezes as crianças já me perguntaram quando eu vou levá-lo para visitá-las!

– Se você acha que não vai ter problemas com o carrasco Mustang... – Ed disse após ponderar um pouco.

– Carrasco? – Winry repetiu rindo. – Eu acho que não terei problemas. Você está bem melhor, além disso, já falei será bom para você sair um pouco desse quarto.

Ed ainda ficou um pouco incerto, mas acabou aceitando.

– Eu te ajudo – Winry disse enquanto ele se levantava. O rapaz, que quase não se levantara da cama naqueles dias, teve que se apoiar na estudante para não cair. – Você está muito mal acostumado com essa vida de passar o dia deitado nessa cama.

– Como se eu tivesse escolha... – Ed resmungou irritado.

– Você vai receber alta logo – Winry disse para animá-lo.

– Grande consolo – o rapaz murmurou desviando seu olhar para o chão.

– Você ainda não conseguiu se lembrar de nada? – Winry perguntou preocupada supondo que aquela súbita desanimação deveu-se ao fato dele ainda não lembrar-se nem do próprio nome dirá de um lugar para ir quando deixasse o hospital. Ed balançou levemente a cabeça indicando que não. – Vamos logo ver as crianças – a estudante disse achando que era melhor mudar de assunto.

Winry sabia da frustração de Ed por isso evitava falar sobre ele ou tentava fazê-lo lembrar de alguma coisa. Muito pouco haviam falado sobre o relógio de prata de Ed. Só haviam chegado a conclusão de que ou aquela data era muito importante ou Ed realmente tinha uma memória fraca.

– _Não me admira que eu a tenha perdido completamente – Ed comentou em um tom de brincadeira na ocasião. _

Mas Winry sabia que por trás daquele sorriso ele estava escondendo uma grande preocupação. Seria bom levá-lo para ver as crianças assim ele iria se distrair um pouco e parar de tentar forçar a sua mente para lembrar-se de algo. Enquanto andavam pelo corredor Winry percebeu que Ed fitava a tudo com curiosidade.

– Rizembool não parece ser uma cidade muito grande – Ed comentou ainda distraído.

– Mediana – Winry respondeu maneando levemente a cabeça. – Não tem a correria da Cidade do Leste ou da Cidade Central. Talvez porque não há muitos alquimistas vivendo por aqui.

Ed não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre o assunto, pois Winry indicou uma porta a frente dos dois. Ela pediu que ele esperasse um pouco e entrou deixando a porta entreaberta ao passar.

– Eu trouxe uma pessoa para visitar vocês- Winry disse e as crianças imediatamente começaram a falar animadas – Hey, hey! Fiquem calmos! Que bagunça! – ela ralhou, mas mesmo brigando com as crianças Ed percebeu o quanto o tom dela para com elas soava carinhoso.

Quando Winry o chamou, Ed entrou empurrando lentamente a porta. As crianças ficaram caladas cinco segundos, antes de desatarem a falar todas de uma vez.

– O que foi que eu pedi? – Winry exclamou em vão. Ed apenas sorriu fazendo um movimento para que ela relevasse.

– Eu não disse que ele devia parecer um príncipe? – uma das meninas dizia para outra.

– Onee-san falava que ele era como um anjo – a outra respondeu um pouco pensativa.

– Mas é como na história da Bela adormecida! Só que ao invés da princesa acordar com um beijo, foi o príncipe que acordou com um beijo da Onee-san!

– Meninas! – Winry exclamou sem graça e Ed riu.

– Quer dizer que você fica dizendo esse tipo de coisa para elas? – Ed perguntou ainda com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

– Ah, não comece você também – Winry murmurou levemente corada. Ed alargou ainda mais o seu sorriso ao perceber isso.

Antes que as meninas falassem mais alguma coisa ou que Ed fizesse mais algum comentário que a deixasse sem jeito Winry apresentou cada uma das crianças, ou pelo menos tentou, porque cada uma ficava fazendo mil perguntas ao rapaz que muitas vezes não sabia como responder.

– O seu nome é só Ed? – uma das crianças perguntou fazendo com que ele ficasse quieto.

– Ele não lembrou do nome completo dele, Karen – Winry disse para por um fim naquela conversa, mas não deu muito resultado.

– Pode ser Edmund!

– Ele não tem cara de Edmund, está mais para Edom!

E lá estava a festa feita novamente. As crianças começaram a falar todas as variantes de nomes que começavam com "Ed". No final das contas, Ed precisava admitir que até se que se divertiu com os nomes que as crianças imaginaram que poderia ser o dele.

Ainda sorrindo, ele percebeu que havia um menino que não participava daquela brincadeira, aliais, ele parecia completamente alheio ao que acontecia. Ele aproximou-se da cama do garoto com a intenção de falar com ele, mas parou no meio do caminho quando o menino virou o rosto e o encarou.

Ed não sabia explicar, mas quando encarou os olhos vermelhos daquele menino, sentiu _medo_. Era como se não estivesse encarando pela primeira vez olhos como aqueles.

Uma imagem distorcida lhe veio a mente, um homem e um olhar furioso. Ed se esforçou para tentar lembrar de mais alguma coisa, mas nada acontecia, a imagem não ficava mais nítida, e conseguia apenas identificar aquele par de olhos vermelhos, mas não sabia de quem eram, nem a razão pela qual o encaravam com tanto ódio.

– Ed? – Winry tocou levemente seu ombro trazendo-o de volta a realidade.- O que houve?

– Aquele menino... Eu tenho a impressão de que já vi alguém como ele – Ed disse ainda um pouco atordoado.

– Como o Rick? – Winry perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. – É meio difícil, Ed.

– Por quê? – o rapaz murmurou confuso.

– Rick é um dos poucos que conseguiu fugir do massacre de Ishbar – Winry disse de modo que apenas Ed a ouvisse. – Não restaram muitas pessoas de Ishbar, por isso é difícil que você tenha conhecido ou conheça alguém de lá.

Ed não ficou muito convencido com aquela explicação. Tinha certeza de que já havia visto alguém com aqueles mesmo olhos.

Aproximou-se do garoto e sorriu, mas Rick fechou ainda mais a sua expressão.

– Não vai tentar adivinhar qual é o meu nome também? – Ed perguntou gentilmente.

– Deve ser um nome comum e próprio para um idiota – Rick respondeu indiferente.

– Rick! – Winry exclamou em um tom de repreensão, mas o menino pouco se importou. – Não ligue. Ele é sempre assim – acrescentou fitando o menino com um ar de censura.

Ed balançou levemente a cabeça, e tentou conversar com o Rick, mas o menino não se mostrava nem um pouco disposto a conversar com ele.

Winry percebeu que o clima não havia ficado muito bom depois do acontecido, e resolveu pedir que Ed se sentasse e a esperasse enquanto ela examinava as crianças. O rapaz fez o que ela pediu, e ficou apenas a observando examinar cada uma das crianças. Quando Winry parou ao lado da cama de Rick recebeu o tratamento de sempre: Desprezo.

– Tudo bem, Rick – Winry disse após um suspiro enquanto segurava o estetoscópio com força em uma das mãos. – Eu direi ao doutor Mustang que você não me deixou te examinar novamente e ele virá até aqui.

O menino balançou os ombros enquanto murmurava um "Estou pouco me importando". Winry girou os olhos e dirigiu-se até a porta.

– Ed! – Winry o chamou percebendo que ele estava aéreo demais e não havia percebido que ela já havia terminado.

As crianças reclamaram dizendo que ainda era muito cedo e gostariam conversar mais, mas Winry apenas disse que teria que visitar outros pacientes, e que se pudesse, voltaria depois.

– Eu acho que não fiz bem – Winry disse assim que saíram. Ed a encarou confuso. – Não fiz bem em te trazer até aqui – esclareceu ela.

– Não poderia ter feito melhor, Winry – Ed disse calmo, na tentativa de tranqüilizá-la, mas aquele tom sereno era apenas para não alarmá-la ainda mais uma vez que na verdade sua mente estava trabalhando a mil por hora enquanto ele tentava lembrar de mais coisas. – Eu me diverti conversando com as crianças, elas falam tudo o que pensam – ele riu um pouco.

– É verdade – Winry disse após um suspiro. – Às vezes elas falam até demais.

– Para mim elas pareceram bem saudáveis – Ed comentou um pouco pensativo.

– Já foram feitos vários exames, mas ainda não conseguimos descobrir que doença elas tem – Winry explicou cabisbaixa. – Aparentemente está tudo bem, mas de uma hora para a outra e sem explicação alguma, elas ficam sem ar. Já estão aqui há quase dois meses, tanto que aquele quarto teve que ser improvisado para que elas ficassem.

– E o menino de olhos vermelhos? – Ed não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade.

Winry mordeu levemente o lábio inferior em um sinal de preocupação.

– O doutor Mustang desconfia que ele trouxe a doença, só afeta a crianças, por isso elas precisam ficar aqui também, para que não passem a doença para mais ninguém – Winry disse em um tom baixo. – Rick perdeu a família inteira na guerra, e passou um bom tempo vagando sozinho, até chegar aqui. Com certeza ele se sente rejeitado por ser diferente.

– Eu quero ajudá-lo – Ed disse fazendo com que Winry parasse de andar e o encarasse surpresa.

– Ed, por favor... – Winry murmurou nervosa. – Desculpe-me por dizer isso, mas você não consegue nem se ajudar, como irá ajudar aquele menino?

– Por acaso você está insinuando que só porque eu perdi a memória sou um inútil? – Ed perguntou revoltado.

– Claro que eu não disse isso, Ed! – Winry retrucou nervosa. Mal se deram conta de que estavam começando a brigar no meio do hospital. – Eu apenas acho que aquele menino é complicado demais para que você tente ajudá-lo. O que te garante que ele vai deixar que você se aproxime?

– Não é nada disso! – Ed exclamou alterado e antes que Winry tivesse tempo de dizer qualquer coisa, o rapaz continuou andando em passos pesados pelo corredor.

– Teimoso... – Winry disse enquanto o seguia.

Ele voltou para o quarto, e Winry fez o movimento de que iria continuar a conversa, mas não chegou sequer a entrar no quarto uma vez que pelo sistema de som do hospital Roy era chamado às pressas até a emergência e Winry tinha que ir até lá para ver se o professor precisava de alguma ajuda.

Depois de mais de uma hora, ela conseguiu voltar para falar com Ed. O encontrou resmungando enquanto Nelly tentava persuadi-lo a tomar um remédio.

– Assim você não vai ficar bom nunca, Ed – Winry disse após girar os olhos. Ainda aos resmungos, o rapaz pegou o cumprido e engoliu.

– Só você para conseguir que ele tome os remédios, Win – Nelly disse para a amiga antes de deixar o quarto, e logo deixou os dois sozinhos.

– Ed... – Winry começou a dizer pacientemente. – Eu não quis dizer que você é inútil por não se lembrar de nada. Mas eu sei perfeitamente o que você pretende ao se aproximar de Rick: Tentar lembrar de mais alguma coisa do seu passado! – falou como se não tivessem interrompido aquela conversa.

– Eu tenho certeza de que já vi olhos como os dele – Ed murmurou perdido novamente em seus pensamentos.

Winry suspirou irritada quando percebeu que ele não ouvira uma só palavra do que ela dissera.

– Que falta faz uma chave inglesa nessas horas – comentou aborrecida.

– O quê? – Ed perguntou confuso.

– Para acertar nessa sua cabeça – Winry explicou e não pode deixar de sorrir com a expressão de indignação dele. – Quem sabe não tinha o efeito reverso e você se lembraria de tudo de uma vez?

– Mas por que uma chave inglesa? – Ed perguntou enquanto balançava a cabeça ainda incrédulo do que havia escutado.

– Ora, qualquer coisa ligada à mecânica é fascinante! – Winry disse com os olhos brilhando.

– Doida... – Ed murmurou e como resposta levou um tapa no braço.

– Minha avó é mecânica, ela fabrica auto-mails – Winry esclareceu por fim. – Aliais, vou até pedir para ela que veja depois se o seu tem reparo ou se vai ser preciso construir um novo, pelo que eu vi basta trocar algumas peças – acrescentou tocando levemente o braço direito dele que estava apoiado em uma tipóia uma vez que ele não conseguia move-lo.

– Então você também entende de mecânica – Ed disse surpreso. – Que segredos ainda esconde, senhorita Rockbell?

Winry corou enquanto procurava corresponder o sorriso dele, mas ainda estava tentando entender a razão pela qual seu coração acelerou daquela forma com aquele mero sorriso do rapaz.

– Trago boas noticias! – Roy disse entrando no quarto sem o menor aviso. Winry estremeceu de susto e Ed bufou enquanto virava o rosto. – Pelos exames está tudo bem. Você poderá deixar o hospital amanhã. É claro que continuará tomando a medicação e terá que vir fazer mais alguns exames, mas não vejo mais necessidade de internação.

– O quê? – Ed murmurou arregalando os olhos. – Mas eu... Eu não tenho para onde ir.

– Eu sei disso, mas não há nada que possamos fazer – Roy respondeu indiferente. – Isto é um hospital, e não um hotel.

– Professor! – Winry exclamou alterada. Roy respondeu com um "É verdade!". – Se você quiser – murmurou enquanto desviava o olhar para o chão. – Pode ficar alguns dias na minha casa.

– Winry! Isso não vai terminar bem! – foi a vez de Roy exclamar, e mostrou-se bem irritado. – O que conversamos sobre não misturar o profissional e o pessoal?

– Eu não estou misturando nada! – Winry disse com convicção. – Ele é apenas _mais um paciente_ – Ed sentiu-se incomodado com aquela afirmação. – Será por poucos dias, tenho certeza de que a família dele está o procurando. Além disso, o auto-mail dele está precisando de reparos, minha avó pode fazer isso. O que me diz, Ed? – perguntou gentilmente ao rapaz.

– Se não tem outro jeito – Ed disse friamente e Winry estranhou aquele tom, mas não comentou nada.

Quando Winry deixou o quarto, Ed suspirou enquanto inclinava a cabeça e ficou encarando o teto. Claro que estava muito agradecido a Winry por ela ter oferecido um lugar para que ele ficasse, mas de alguma forma o que ela dissera o irritou bastante. Não queria que ela se sentisse obrigada a ajudá-lo por pena ou por ele ser _apenas _mais um paciente.

– Maldição... – Ed murmurou fechando os olhos e não pode deixar de se perguntar a razão pela qual naquele momento, o sorriso gentil de Winry surgiu em sua mente. Talvez realmente dessa vez precisasse concordar com Mustang. Não era uma boa idéia ir para a casa de Winry.

**Olá! Como foram de final de ano? Bem, devo dizer que sobrevivi a uma festa de arromba no ano novo na casa da minha avó rs rs Foi muito divertido, mas bem cansativo também. Enfim, agora é curtir as minhas férias por aqui mesmo, com o meu pc e minhas fics XD**

**Bom, mais um capitulo, as coisas vão ficar melhores daqui para frente (pelo menos eu acho). Espero que tenham gostado.**

_Mary Ogawara: Ed de Ed? Tadinho, como você é má com ele. Tá bom, tá bom, eu sei da sua paixão aguda pelo Roy (ainda hoje tento entender rs), ele terá sua frase de efeito rs Espere pra ver XD Beijinhos e que bom que está gostando do presente de natal que virou de ano novo e certamente tb será de páscoa rs_

_renata-chan: Obrigada pela review. Feliz 2007 para você tb._

_Amandoin__: Eu tb acho os dois kawaii rs Mas mais o Ed claro, e com ele desmemoriado eu posso deixar mais kawaii ainda XD Um ótimo 2007 pra vc tb._

_Sayuri: Sim, eu fui para a sua terra (tb é dos meus pais), passei 15 dias em João Pessoa. Foi até bom XD Praticamente todo ano eu vou, então muito possivelmente estarei aí ou no meio do ano ou no final novamente. Quanto aos erros de gramática, é claro que eu não me importo de vc falar não, mas assim, agora que eu tô parando pra respirar um pouco, é sempre faculdade, trabalhos... Eu falto ficar doida. E infelizmente não há ninguém que eu conheça além da Mary (que é pra quem eu tô dedicando o fic) que conheça FMA, por isso fica sem revisão. Mas eu vou tentar ser mais atenta quando for digitar. Beijinhos e obrigada!_

_andromeda alchemist__: rs Nelly é aquela amiga deles que mora lá perto da Winry, ela só apareceu em um episódio, mas lembrei dela porque há muitas fics em que ela aparece. Eu não tenho muitos planos para que ela apareça mais, mas vou ver o que posso fazer tá? Valeu pelo review!_

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo**

**Bianca Potter**


	4. Acontecendo outra vez?

**Capítulo 04 – Acontecendo outra vez?**

– Cheguei! – Winry comunicou enquanto fechava porta da sala, mas estranhamente não obteve resposta alguma. Ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto largava a pasta em cima do sofá.

– Chibi sim – ouviu a voz de sua avó e sabia perfeitamente o que escutaria a seguir.

– QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE PEQUENO? – Ed berrou alterado.

Winry não conteve um suspiro e se dirigiu até a cozinha. Já fazia alguns dias que Ed estava na casa de Winry. No começo ele se sentia um pouco desconfortável, e falava muito pouco, mas Winry aos poucos conseguiu convencê-lo de que a avó não havia ficado aborrecida pela presença dele lá, e que ele não deveria ficar tão nervoso com tudo.

"_Acho que eles se tornaram amigos...", _Winry pensou balançando levemente a cabeça. Não que desaprovasse o fato deles estarem se tornando amigos, mas por que eles simplesmente não podiam agir como duas pessoas normais e conversar ao invés de implicarem um com o outro?

– Winry! – vovó Pinako cumprimentou a neta assim que ela entrou na cozinha.

– O que está acontecendo dessa vez? – Winry perguntou cansada.

– Eu pedi ao Chibi que pegasse aquele pote ali em cima – a velha disse apontando para um pote branco em cima de uma prateleira. – Mas ele é Chibi demais para alcançar.

– O quê? Ed exclamou entre os dentes.

Winry revirou os olhos, empurrou um baquinho (era alto demais até para ela mesma pegar o tal objeto) até a prateleira e pegou o pote.

– Resolvido – disse entregando o pote para avó, depois puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se enquanto apoiava a cabeça entre as mãos.

– Você está sentindo alguma coisa, querida? – vovó Pinako perguntou quando notou a indisposição da neta.

– Eu estou bem, vovó – Winry disse forçando um sorriso. – Só preciso descansar um pouco. Eu tinha uma prova importante hoje, e tive que passar a noite em claro ontem no hospital. O resultado é que eu fui super mal.

– Eu duvido que tenha sido tão rui assim – Ed disse na tentativa de animá-la um pouco. – Você é sempre tão esforçada.

– Obrigada por dizer isso, mas... – Winry parou de falar e fitou o loiro a sua frente com um olhar irritado. – Não pense que com isso vai conseguir fazer com que eu esqueça que você foi ao hospital novamente para ver o Rick!

– Hospital? Eu não estive no hospital... – Ed disse fingidamente fazendo com que Winry amarasse ainda mais a cara. – Sabe como é, Winry, minha memória é fraca – acrescentou maroto.

– Não tem graça, Ed! – a menina exclamou alterada. – Eu já disse que não é bom nem para ele nem para você! Ele anda me respondendo muito mais, sabia?

Ed ficou quieto fazendo com que Winry bufasse mais aborrecida ainda. Parecia que nada do que dizia parecia funcionar para fazer com que Ed parasse de tentar se lembrar de alguma coisa conversando (ou tentando conversar) com Rick.

– Vou para o quarto – Winry disse achando melhor desistir daquela conversa antes que acabassem brigando.

– O jantar está quase pronto – vovó Pinako informou, mas Winry apenas balançou levemente a cabeça.

– Estou sem apetite, vovó, obrigada – disse se retirando do lugar.

– Desse jeito ela vai acabar ficando doente – a velha comentou preocupada.

– Eu vou falar com ela – Ed disse indo rapidamente atrás da estudante. Quando a alcançou ela já estava na metade da escada que levava para o andar superior da casa. – Winry! – a chamou, mas a garota não parou de andar. – Ah, você não vai ficar me ignorando só porque eu fui ao hospital, vai?

– Eu não estou te ignorando, eu apenas já cansei de repetir – Winry disse após um suspiro. Entrou no quarto deixando a porta aberta ao passar. Sentou-se na cama e começou a tirar as sandálias.

– A sua avó está muito preocupada com você, e para dizer a verdade, eu também estou – Ed disse em um tom baixo evitando fitá-la.

– Eu estou bem, já disse – Winry murmurou cansada enquanto terminava de tirar o calçado. Assim que tirou levantou-se tirando os brincos e os deixou em cima da cômoda. – Obrigada pela preocupação, Ed, eu só preciso descansar, ainda terei que voltar para o hospital, meu plantão começa depois das duas. Agora, se me der licença, eu quero tomar um banho.

– Winry, você vai acabar ficando doente e... – Ed começou a falar apressado, mas Winry já pegava roupas limpas dentro do armário e logo foi em direção do banheiro.

– Ah... – disse abrindo a porta que já havia fechado. – Amanhã terei o dia livre. Você vai me ajudar a arrumar a casa, estamos precisando de lenha, logo vai começar a esfriar e precisamos de um estoque maior. A vovó vai à Cidade Central comprar algumas peças que não estão tendo aqui.

– Odeio cortar a lenha... – Ed resmungou colocando as mãos no bolso e se afastou ainda resmungando.

Winry ouviu os passos dele cada vez mais longe, e voltou a fechar a porta. Suspirou enquanto encostava sua cabeça na porta e encarou o teto. Não imaginava quando propôs para Ed que fosse para sua casa, que seria tão difícil.

Ela não conseguia esquecer o incidente que acontecera há alguns dias atrás. Só em lembrar Winry já sentia seu coração disparar descontrolado.

"_Não pense bobagens, Winry Rokcbell!"_, ela se repreendeu mentalmente, mas não adiantou muito. Logo estava de olhos fechados relembrando o que acontecera.

_Winry ouviu o despertador tocar como um louco ao lado da sua mesa de cabeceira. Estava na hora de levantar-se e ir para o hospital. _

– _Esses plantões noturnos ainda não me levar ao esgotamento... – ela murmurou enquanto sentava-se na cama. Ligou o abajur e fez o movimento de que iria servir um copo d'água, mas só então percebeu que a jarra estava vazia. _

_Revirou os olhos, mas logo se levantou e deixou o quarto ganhando o corredor totalmente escuro da casa. Procurou não fazer barulho. Não queria acordar ninguém, não era mais de uma da madrugada._

_Quando passou pela sala ainda pensou em ir até o sofá onde Ed estava dormindo e dar uma espiada nele, mas achou melhor passar direto para a cozinha. No entanto, quando ia abrir a porta, esta foi aberta de repente, e só o que se ouviu depois foi a jarra de vidro que Winry levava se espatifar no chão._

_Ela se desequilibrou e só não caiu porque um par de braços fortes a segurou evitando a queda. _

– _Seria uma queda bem feia... – ela estremeceu ao ouvir Ed murmurar. _

_Estava muito escuro para que ela identificasse qualquer coisa, moveu as mãos na tentativa de se afastar dele, mas só o que conseguiu foi roçar seus dedos no peito nu do rapaz causando um novo arrepio em sua pele. Winry não era tonta, já havia percebido que Ed era muito bonito, ela tentava se fazer de cega e não notar os atributos físicos do rapaz, mas era praticamente impossível uma vez que ele sempre resolvia ir treinar na beira do lago sem camisa. _

_Ele havia conseguido se lembrar que gostava de praticar exercícios logo cedo. E sempre que acordava partia em direção do lago. _

– _Ed... – Winry murmurou sem graça. – Pode me soltar. _

– _Ah, claro – ele disse afastando-se dela rapidamente. Winry teria agradecido toda aquela escuridão, se não fosse por um descuido que teve: Os cacos de vidro estavam espalhados, e ela descera descalça, como resultado acabou cortando o pé._

– _Ai... – ela choramingou ao sentir uma dor aguda. _

– _O que foi? – Ed perguntou preocupado. _

– _Nada – Winry disse tentando andar, mas o caco parecia ter entrado em sua pele. _

– _Não me diga que está descalça e cortou o pé? – Ed falou desgostoso. Winry apenas emitiu um som confirmando. O rapaz suspirou, e antes que Winry tivesse tempo de dizer qualquer coisa, ele a segurou em seus braços e a levou até o sofá. – Aquele médico mulherengo vive dizendo que eu sou mais criança que aqueles meninos da Ala Infantil, mas a senhorita também não fica atrás. Não sabe que não deve ficar andando descalça pela casa? – acrescentou em um tom de sermão. _

_Winry, no entanto, não o ouvia. Estava mais preocupada em entender que sensação era aquela que estava sentindo. Estava confusa demais para entender._

_Ed a colocou no sofá, depois foi até o interruptor e acendeu a luz. Winry corou ao lembrar que estava apenas de camisola, mas o rapaz não notou (ou fingiu não notar). Ele foi até ela e ajoelhou-se para poder olhar melhor o ferimento. _

– _Hum, parece que não foi muito profundo – Ed disse pensativo. _

– _Eu posso cuidar disso sozinha – Winry disse na tentativa de afastá-lo. _

– _Não, não – Ed sorriu deixando-a ainda mais desconcerta. – Quem vai cuidar de você hoje sou eu. _

Winry suspirou resignada. Já fazia alguns dias que esta cena acontecera, mas até aquele momento a jovem estudante ainda não conseguira entender a razão pela qual sentira uma sensação de proteção tão forte quando Ed a segurou entre seus braços. Nem o conhecia direito! Não sabia nada sobre o passado dele. Como podia confiar tanto assim em uma pessoa que nem conhecia? Não queria sentir aquilo que estava sentindo. Não podia sentir! Ele era seu paciente...

– Bem, tecnicamente não é mais... – Winry murmurou, mas logo balançou a cabeça freneticamente enquanto ligava torneira e jogou um pouco de água no seu rosto. – O que você pensa que está dizendo, Winry Rockbell? – censurou-se encarando sua imagem no espelho. – Você nem sabe se ele tem namorada, noiva, se é casado, tem filhos... Ai, ele não deve ter mais de 20 anos, o que estou dizendo? Se bem que hoje em dia as pessoas não andam esperando muito para terem filhos... Estou falando besteiras novamente! – a menina exclamou jogando mais água no rosto.

E tentando não pensar mais sobre o assunto, foi tomar seu banho.

* * *

Apesar de ter trabalhado boa parte da noite, logo cedo Winry já estava de pé organizando as coisas. Havia muito o que ser arrumado na casa. Quando tinha um tempo livre Winry aproveitava para colocar a casa em ordem, a avó já era uma senhora de idade, não tinha disposição para ficar fazendo aquele tipo de coisa. 

Winry já insistira várias vezes dizendo que deveriam se mudar para uma casa menor, mas Pinako sempre dizia que vivera sua vida toda ali, e que não queria deixar um lugar que lhe traziam tantas recordações. Além disso, ela precisava de um bom espaço para trabalhar, e mesmo os negócios com os auto-mails não indo muito bem, a velha continuava trabalhando, fabricando e restaurando peças.

– Corta a lenha e não reclama, Ed – Winry disse autoritária quando Ed parou e apoiou-se no machado.

– Não estou reclamando – Ed resmungou após girar os olhos. Winry murmurou um "Sei" enquanto terminava de limpar uma caixa com vários auto-mails que estavam lá dentro. – É só que... Eu me lembro vagamente de ter que cortar lenha quando eu era criança, e eu nunca trabalhava até o final, deixava tudo para que um garoto menor do que eu. Eu fico me perguntando se ele é meu irmão.

– Você realmente se lembrou disso? – Winry perguntou olhando para ele com um olhar de surpresa.

– Pouco, não é? – Ed retrucou cabisbaixo.

– Claro que não, Ed! – Winry exclamou entusiasmada. Levantou-se e segurou a mão livre dele com força. – É muito bom. Aos poucos você vai conseguir lembrar, você vai ver!

– Eu não sei – Ed não se mostrou tão otimista como ela. – Às vezes eu acho que não tenho família.

– Não fale assim! – Winry o repreendeu severamente. – Eu detesto quando você fica com essa expressão! Pare de ficar pensando no 'Se'! Pense que tudo vai dar certo! Você tem uma família, e vai conseguir encontrá-los, e até lá eu ficarei muito feliz em continuar te hospedando aqui.

– Obrigado, Winry – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer esboçando um pequeno sorriso. – Você, mesmo não sabendo nada sobre mim, faz de tudo para que eu não me desanime. Não é muito difícil ser otimista quando você sorri assim.

Winry não conseguiu evitar que seu rosto ficasse mais vermelho que um pimentão. Sorriu sem graça enquanto desviava o olhar do dele rapidamente. Ed não entendeu muito bem a razão daquela reação, mas não disse nada.

– Você pode me fazer um favor? – Winry perguntou minutos depois.

– Claro – Ed disse imaginando o que poderia ser. Só esperava que não fosse mais lenha.

– Eu vou fazer o almoço hoje, mas estão faltando algumas verduras, será que você pode ir comprá-las? Eu fiz uma lista... – Winry perguntou, e Ed pareceu ponderar um pouco antes de falar.

– Você vai fazer o almoço? – ele disse e não conseguiu disfarçar uma careta de insatisfação. – Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? Na última vez em que você resolveu fazer alguma coisa na cozinha foi bem desastroso e... – ele não pode concluir, pois Winry acertou a chave inglesa no meio da testa dele. – ISSO É UMA ARMA ASSASSINA, SABIA? – Ed gritou revoltado.

– Vai logo! – Winry exclamou enquanto voltava para casa em passos pesados.

Ed sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça. Pegou seu sobretudo vermelho que estava largado ali do lado e jogou-o sobre os ombros. Era bem verdade que conhecia Winry há pouco tempo, mas já estava se acostumando com aquelas explosões e não era menos verdade que sabia que não devia provocá-la quando ela estava com uma chave inglesa por perto, mas ele (não entedia a razão) adorava deixá-la irritada.

– Ela fica ainda mais bonita... – murmurou sem se dar conta do que dizia. Quando percebeu, apenas girou os olhos. – Esquece, Ed, você nem se lembra do próprio nome, além disso, é _apenas _mais um paciente. Que chance poderia ter?

E sentindo-se um pouco mais desanimado começou a se distanciar para ir comprar o que ela pedira.

Winry suspirou pesadamente enquanto fechada a porta da casa. Apoiou a cabeça na porta enquanto fechava os olhos. Tinha certeza de que Ed adorava tirá-la do sério, e ela sempre perdia a cabeça e acertava a chave inglesa nele, já era bem a quarta vez que algo assim acontecia. Ele falava alguma coisa, ela não gostava e não pensava duas vezes antes de batê-lo.

Foi colocar comida para Den e depois começou a preparar o almoço. Iria dar o melhor de si e mostrar para Ed que sua comida não era tão ruim assim! E se ele continuasse a reclamar, iria mandá-lo para o fogão da próxima vez.

Porém, ela começou a sentir uma leve indisposição. Sentiu seu corpo pesar, enquanto seu rosto perdia gradativamente a cor. Tentou continuar fazendo o que já havia começado, mas levou uma das mãos ao rosto sem conseguir se sustentar de pé. Ela desprendeu o lenço que havia prendido no cabelo e libertos seus longos cabelos loiros enquanto se encaminhava para a sala.

– O que é isso? – Winry murmurou tentando se apoiar na mesa enquanto tentava respirar pausadamente a fim de fazer a indisposição passar, mas parecia que nada do que fizesse poderia fazer efeito.

Sentiu sua visão escurecer cada vez mais. Tentou se apoiar com mais força, mas não conseguia se sustentar, derrubou algumas peças de um auto-mail que estavam em cima da mesa no chão quando tentou desesperadamente se manter de pé.

No entanto, logo tudo ao seu redor submergiu em uma imensa escuridão enquanto ela perdia sua consciência e caiu desfalecida ao lado da mesa.

* * *

Ed demorou mais do que imaginava. Voltou para casa imaginando a bronca que iria levar de Winry, só esperava que ela não estivesse com a chave inglesa por perto quando ele colocasse os pés dentro de casa. Assim que avistou a casa amarela começou a correr. Não sabia porque, mas sentia que aquele lugar, lhe transmitia muita paz e tranqüilidade, se pudesse ficaria ali para o resto da vida. 

_Com Winry... _

Ele sacudiu levemente a cabeça tentando afastar tal pensamento da mente. Tinha que parar de pensar esse tipo de coisa. De uma hora para outra poderia recuperar suas lembranças, e como ficariam todos aqueles pensamentos e sentimentos que Winry despertava nele?

"_Sentimentos?",_ Ed pensou atordoado. Não. Definitivamente estava enganado. Era apenas gratidão, afinal Winry era sempre gentil com ele.

Na tentativa de não pensar mais bobagens, apertou ainda mais o passo, um trem corria lá em baixo, e Ed divertia-se tentando acompanhar o meio de transporte, mas é claro que não conseguia. Por um momento, ele teve a impressão de que não era primeira vez que fazia algo assim.

– Desculpe, Winry, eu acabei demorando mais do que... – ele exclamou assim que abriu a porta da casa, mas perdeu completamente as palavras quando viu Winry desmaiada. – Win... Winry? – murmurou derrubando tudo o que trazia no chão.

Uma imagem surgiu em sua mente. Para atordoá-lo ainda mais. Para deixá-lo mais angustiado e sem saber o que fazer.

_Uma mulher._

_Caída ao lado da mesa. _

_Ele e outro garoto apostando corrida enquanto voltavam para casa._

_E quando entraram em casa. _

_Não havia muito mais o que ser feito. _

Ed continuou parado diante da porta, apertando os punhos com força. Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu uma lágrima rolar por sua face. Tocou levemente o rosto e fitou seus dedos um pouco molhados. Que sensação era aquela? Que medo era aquele que estava sentindo? Por que sentia que estava tudo se repetindo?

– Winry! – o rapaz exclamou correndo até ela, rapidamente, como se tivesse despertado de um transe. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e não pensou duas vezes antes de puxá-la para envolvê-la em seus braços. Assustou-se ao perceber o quanto o corpo dela estava gelado. – O que eu faço? – murmurou apertando com mais força o corpo dela contra o seu.

Sentia a respiração fraca dela roçando em seu pescoço, e por um segundo esqueceu-se de que deveria fazer alguma coisa. A ergueu em seu colo e a levou para o quarto. A colocou delicadamente na cama, e depois desceu as escadas pulando dois degraus. Pegou o telefone e logo discou para o hospital (o número ficava em uma caderneta preta ao lado do telefone para alguma emergência e precisassem falar com Winry rápido).

– Mustang! – Ed exclamou alterado assim que o médico atendeu a ligação.

– _Que raios de presa é essa? Disseram que você mandou dizer que era muito urgente! – Roy disse aborrecido do outro lado da linha. _

– Winry desmaiou, eu não sei o que fazer – Ed disse em um tom urgente.

– _Antes de mais nada, fique calmo, se alterar não vai ajudar – Roy disse, mas a tentativa de acalmá-lo não deu muito certo. _

– Como assim eu tenho que ficar calmo? – Ed disse entre os dentes. – Quando eu cheguei a encontrei desacordada no meio da sala! Por acaso isso é normal?

– _É claro que não – Roy disse sem perder a paciência. – Escute, eu irei até aí examiná-la, mas sinceramente eu já esperava que a Winry tivesse qualquer crise desse tipo, ela anda trabalhando demais, quase não dorme, não está se alimentando direito. Só podia dá nisso. Eu irei o mais rápido possível, mas enquanto isso faça os primeiros socorros, areje o lugar em que ela está, coloque as pernas dela em cima de uma mochila ou algo alto, afroxe a roupa para que ela respire melhor, não dê água para ela e não a deixe levantar sozinha caso ela acorde. Entendeu?_

– Acho que sim – Ed disse tentando não esquecer nada.

Roy falou algo sobre estar lá em uns quinze minutos. Ed colocou o telefone no gancho e voltou para o quarto. Tratou de abrir as cortinas, depois colocou várias almofadas empilhadas para colocar os pés dela, não foi preciso afrouxar as roupas dela uma vez que Winry gostava de usar apenas um tope e um macacão quando estava de folga. Depois o rapaz sentou-se ao lado dela, e fitou o rosto adormecido da garota.

Ed afastou algumas mexas que caiam sobre o rosto dela. Sentiu o coração se comprimir dentro do peito novamente. Ficava angustiado por não conseguir entender que raio de sensação era aquela. Preocupação? Sim, claro que era isso também, mas definitivamente não era apenas isso. Sentia-se mais nervoso ainda ao pensar que aquele desmaio poderia ser por algo mais grave.

Balançou levemente a cabeça tentando afastar tal pensamento da mente. Winry sempre lhe dizia para ser mais otimista.

E lá se pegou mais uma vez pensando nela. Ed não conseguia entender desde quando ela havia se tornado _tão_ importante.

– Ed... – o rapaz arregalou os olhos quando a ouviu sussurrar o seu nome com a voz fraca, mas logo depois certificou-se de que ela não havia despertado.

– Eu estou aqui, Winry – Ed murmurou acariciando levemente o rosto dela. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu irei cuidar de você.

_**Resposta dos reviews...**_

_Yuuki: **Infelizmente a poucas fics Ed/Win no site, e quando aparece alguém disposto a escrever não dão muito valor. Mas eu gosto do casal e enquanto tiver idéias continuarei escrevendo. Obrigada e espero que continue acompanhando.**_

_Mary: **Melhoras! O próximo capítulo eu espero postar quando você já puder ler. Beijinhos! **_

_**Até a próxima atualização.**_

**_Bianca Potter._**


	5. Trust

**Capítulo 05 – Trust **

– Eu já disse que estou bem, Ed! – Winry disse cansada enquanto Ed a obrigava a continuar em repouso.

– É claro que não está! – o rapaz exclamou autoritário. – Você desmaiou e isso não é normal!

– Foi apenas uma indisposição – Winry retrucou começando realmente a se irritar com aquela conversa.

– É triste ter que admitir Winry, mas eu concordo com esse baixinho – Roy disse enquanto guardava as coisas em sua maleta.

Ed estreitou os olhos e lançou um olhar de raiva para o médico que fingiu não notar. Winry girou os olhos percebendo que talvez aqueles dois jamais conseguissem se entender. Não conseguiam nem ao menos não brigar ou não discordar mesmo quando ambos tinham interesses em comum.

– Vou passar algumas vitaminas e também peço que você repouse, Winry, o estresse colaborou e muito com esse desmaio.

– Mas, doutor, logo vai ser véspera de natal! – Winry disse em um tom urgente. – As crianças precisam...

– Eu autorizei que os pais passem a véspera de natal com eles – Roy a interrompeu para pôr um ponto final naquela conversa. – O que as crianças precisam é que você esteja inteira e não quase desmaiando por aí.

Winry abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem conseguir encontrar uma razão suficientemente boa para que Roy não lhe desse "férias forçadas". Winry era teimosa, mas sabia que realmente estava precisando de alguns dias para descansar um pouco.

– Além disso, você terá recesso na faculdade, portanto julgo improcedente qualquer resposta que você diga – Roy finalizou com um leve sorriso.

– Agora ele resolveu bancar o juiz – Ed disse em um resmungo. – Winry, não é melhor que você descanse um pouco e depois volte para cuidar das crianças com força total?

– Tudo bem – Winry disse dando-se por vencida. – Vocês tem razão.

Ed sorriu fazendo com que Winry corasse. Ela bem que tentou disfarçar, mas Roy percebeu a troca de olhares que acontecia entre aqueles dois.

"_Como eu pensei que aconteceria...",_ Roy balançou levemente a cabeça, preocupado com aquela situação. _"Estão cada vez mais próximos"._

– Não conseguiu lembrar de mais nada? – Roy perguntou fazendo com o loiro voltasse sua atenção para ele, e como resposta recebeu apenas uma negativa com a cabeça. – Desse jeito vou ter que tomar medidas drásticas... – o médico murmurou quase inaudivelmente.

– Como é? – Ed perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Nada – Roy apressou-se em dizer. – Qualquer coisa é só ligar, e nem pense em aparecer naquele hospital antes do final do recesso! – disse enquanto entregava a receita para Winry.

– Tem alguma coisa muito errada com esse médico – Ed comentou assim que Roy saiu.

– Ah, não! Por favor, Ed, não comece! – Winry disse após um suspiro de irritação. – Já não basta que todos na cidade tenham o pé atrás com ele?

– E você o defende muito! – Ed disse visivelmente enciumado, mas Winry não percebeu isso no tom dele.

– Eu tento não julgar as pessoas pela capa – Winry disse balançando levemente os ombros. – Além disso, o doutor Mustang sempre me ajudou, mesmo antes da minha aprovação na seleção do estágio do hospital.

Ed amarrou a cara ainda mais. Não estava gostando daquela "devoção" toda para com o doutor, mas logo se repreendeu pelo pensamento. Que direito tinha para pensar ou sentir aquilo? Não podia se considerar nem um amigo dela. Ele não conseguiu evitar que uma fina dor se instalasse em seu peito ao pensar nisso.

– Ed! – o rapaz estremeceu de susto quando percebeu que Winry estava o chamando. – Nossa! Você estava na lua agora!

– Desculpe-me – Ed balbuciou um pouco nervoso.

– O que houve? – Winry perguntou assustada. – Lembrou de alguma coisa?

– Não – Ed disse rapidamente. – Não é nada.

Winry não pareceu ficar muito convencida disso, mas preferiu não insistir. Depois vovó Pinako apareceu e eles não puderam conversar muito mais.

Ed foi para perto da janela e ficou apenas observando. O loiro bem que tentava prestar atenção na bronca que Pinako passava em Winry, mas seu pensamento estava longe novamente.

Tentava entender o que estava sentindo. A razão pela qual ficara tão atordoado quando encontrou Winry desfalecida. E não fora apenas pela lembrança que aquela cena lhe trouxera a razão pela qual ficara naquele estado.

Só em pensar que jamais poderia sentir seu coração se aquecer com aquele sorriso, ou sentir aquele perfume que o deixava completamente inebriado, ou simplesmente ouvi-la, entrou em completo desespero.

"_Não! Não! Não!!!", _Ed repreendeu-se mentalmente pelo pensamento._ "Eu não tenho o direito de sentir isso!". _

"_Por que não?, uma 'vozinha' irritante perguntou dentro de sua cabeça. _

"_Porque eu não sei nem quem eu sou! Não se de onde venho! O que poderia garantir para ela?"._

"_Não adianta se enganar tentando encontrar razão para fugir do que está sentindo!"._

-Ai vovó! – Ed virou-se e viu Winry sorrir enquanto balançava a cabeça. – A senhora é muito exagerada! Eu estou bem.

Ed amava aquele sorriso.

"_Amar?",_ pensou assustado. _"Eu não posso... Não tenho o direito de amá-la"._

– Ed! – Winry o chamou quando percebeu que ele estava longe novamente.

– Eu... Eu preciso sair um pouco – ele disse quase em um murmúrio e deixou rapidamente o quarto.

Winry trocou um olhar preocupado com a avó, mas não comentou nada. Talvez Ed só estivesse precisando ficar um tempo sozinho.

* * *

Os dias foram transcorrendo-se tranquilamente e logo chegou a véspera de natal. Ed observava Winry ajudar vovó Pinako a preparar alguma coisa para a ceia que aconteceria logo que a noite caísse. O rapaz não sabia a razão, mas não estava se sentindo muito animado com aquela comemoração. Era como se de alguma forma soubesse que não gostava de comemorar aquela data. 

– Você está mais atrapalhando do que ajudando, Winry! – vovó Pinako disse desgostosa.

– Vovó! – Winry exclamou revoltada.

– Mas é a verdade – a velha falou despreocupada deixando a jovem ainda mais aborrecida. – Pode ir conversar com o chibi.

– Hey! – Ed gritou da porta da cozinha. – EU OUVI ISSO!

– Ah, você estava aí, chibi. Nem tinha visto.

– Vamos, Ed, hoje ela resolveu usar o dia para nos tirar do sério – Winry disse após um suspiro de desaprovação. Puxou Ed pela mão deixando o pobre rapaz mais nervoso ainda.

– Para onde você está indo? – Ed perguntou uma vez que Winry não parava de andar e continuava o puxando.

– A vovó consegue me irritar quando quer – Winry resmungava sem dar muita atenção para Ed. Mas assim que percebeu que ainda estava segurando a mão dele, o soltou e se afastou como se tivesse recebido uma descarga elétrica. – Hoje acontece uma feira grande por causa do natal. Você quer ir até lá?

– Se você achar que está bem para andar... – Ed disse preocupado.

– Ah, por favor! – Winry falou girando os olhos. – Eu não tive mais nada depois daquele desmaio!

– Eu sei, mas mesmo assim eu me preocupo com você e... – ele parou de falar ao perceber o que estava dizendo. Winry o fitou um pouco ansiosa, mas Ed apenas deu as costas para voltar até a casa. – Vou pegar o meu casaco.

Um pouco mais de uma hora depois os já estavam andando entre as barraquinhas da feira. Winry era sempre cumprimentada com alegria pelas pessoas que a conhecia, e ela sempre respondia com igual contentamento.

– Anda sumida, Winry! – uma senhora dizia com um certo pesar na voz.

– O estudo tem me tomado todo o tempo – Winry respondeu gentilmente. Ed pegou uma maça na banca da mulher notando que pelo jeito a conversa iria demorar.

– E esse belo rapaz? – a mulher perguntou virando-se para Ed. – É seu namorado?

Ed teve um ataque de tosse uma vez que se engasgou com o pedaço da maça e Winry corou furiosamente enquanto começava a balançar a cabeça negando veemente a pergunta.

– Ele é só um paciente que estou ajudando – Ed ouviu Winry dizer, e mais uma vez as palavras dela doeram, muito mais do que o rapaz pudesse imaginar. Sem dizer nada começou a se afastar.

Ouviu Winry chamá-lo, mas não conseguia voltar-se para encará-la. Doía mais fitar aqueles olhos azuis que tanto o enfeitiçavam.

"_Maldição", _Ed praguejou mentalmente. Por que não conseguia parar de ter esse tipo de pensamento que só pioravam a situação? Talvez fosse a hora de dar um rumo a sua vida. Sabia que viera da Cidade Central. As pessoas que viram seu carro antes de bater afirmavam que a placa era de lá. Já até tentara dizer a Winry que talvez fosse melhor ir, mas quando ela o olhava nos olhos, ele não conseguia dizer uma única palavra.

Ed sentou-se perto da fonte no centro da cidade e encarou sua imagem refletida na água. Se ao menos conseguisse se lembrar... Com certeza se sentiria mais seguro. Se ao menos tivesse como garantir a ela que não era nenhum criminoso ou havia deixado uma noiva perdida por aí.

– Ed? – Winry tocou levemente seu ombro para não assustá-lo. – Não foi educado sair daquela forma.

– Não foi menos educado do que aquela mulher ficar fazendo perguntas embaraçosas! – Ed retrucou irritado.

– Você se irrita por muito pouco, Ed – Winry disse após um suspiro de desaprovação. – Tem alguma coisa a mais te irritando, não tem?

Ed ficou quieto enquanto ponderava sobre o que responder. Acabou chegando a conclusão de que deveria falar a verdade. Seria bom dividir com Winry suas angustias.

– Naquele dia em que eu te encontrei desmaiada – o rapaz começou ainda procurando as palavras. – Eu tive um 'flash', como aquela vez em que vi o Rick.

– Por que não me disse isso logo? – Winry perguntou alterada. – Você não confia em mim?

– Confio, Winry! – Ed apressou-se em dizer. – Mas acontece que eu ainda estou muito confuso, não sei exatamente do que eu me lembrei.

– Você deveria ter me contado – Winry colocou levemente sua mão sobre a dele que ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos encontraram um olhar gentil por parte dela. – Seja o que for, e por mais embaçado que sua mente esteja, conte. Qualquer coisa poderá ajudar para que possamos conseguir uma pista sobre o seu passado.

– Quando eu te vi caída daquele jeito – Ed continuou com um pouco mais de confiança. Não em Winry uma vez que já confiava inteiramente nela, mas confiança em si próprio e no que iria dizer. – Senti como se estivesse revivendo alguma coisa. Eu me lembrei de estar voltando correndo com o mesmo menino que já vi algumas vezes em meus sonhos e quando abria a porta encontrava uma mulher desfalecida na sala.

– Você não consegue se lembrar quem ela era? – Winry perguntou tentando não demonstrar seu susto ao ouvir aquilo.

– Eu acho que... Acho que era a minha mãe – Ed disse tentando controlar seu tom, mas sua voz tremeu um pouco. – Minha mãe e o garoto era meu irmão.

Ed desviou o olhar e voltou a encarar a água da fonte. Winry não sabia o que fazer. Imaginava a bagunça de sentimentos que ele estavam acumulados no peito dele. Angustia, dor, ansiedade. Ela não sabia o que dizer para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Parecia que sentia em seu peito a angustia dele.

– Ed – Winry disse tocando levemente a água e fazendo com que a imagem dos dois ficasse turva. – Dizem que essa fonte é mágica.

– Mágica? – Ed repetiu erguendo a sobrancelha. – Essas coisas não existem – disse com desdém.

– ORA! – Winry exclamou fingindo-se de ofendida, mas bem mais contente por notar que ele se distraiu um pouco e sua expressão tornou-se um pouco mais descontraída. – É uma tradição da minha cidade! Não ouse duvidar!

– 'Tá bem – Ed disse em um tom de incredulidade e depois desatou a rir.

– É assim – Winry disse enquanto abria a bolsa e pegou duas moedas. – Fazemos um pedido e depois jogamos a moeda na fonte.

– Só isso? – Ed perguntou desconfiado enquanto olhava para dentro da fonte e só então percebeu que haviam muitas e muitas moedas no fundo. – Sei não. Isso me parece meio duvidoso.

– Ai! Deixa de ser chato!!! – Winry disse e puxou a mão dele onde deixou a moeda.

Depois fechou os olhos e apertou a moeda que segurava. Ed sabia que deveria fazer o mesmo para que Winry não se irritasse com ele, mas o rapaz não conseguia parar de admirá-la. Só voltou do 'transe' quando ouviu o barulho da moeda atingindo a água, e jogou a sua rapidamente antes que Winry abrisse os olhos e percebesse que ele não havia feito nada.

– E então? – Winry indagou curiosa. – O que pediu?

– Se eu contar não vai se tornar realidade – Ed retrucou cruzando os braços sobre o peito, mas logo desarmou a pose ao ouvir a risada de Winry.

– Achei que não acreditasse nisso! – ela disse ainda rindo.

– E não acredito! – Ed afirmou com veemência.

-– Então prove e diga qual foi o desejo – Winty desafiou enquanto um sorriso de vitória surgia em seus lábios.

– Só se você me disser qual foi o seu – Ed rebateu com um sorriso como o dela.

– É claro que não irei dizer, engraçadinho! – Winry retrucou após girar os olhos.

– Então pronto! – Ed disse satisfeito.

– Não sou eu que tenho que provar alguma coisa aqui, Ed! – Winry falou e o rapaz suspirou notando que se dependesse dela ficariam dando voltas no mesmo ponto.

– Eu não pensei em desejo nenhum, tá legal? – Ed exclamou por fim fazendo com que o rosto de Winry ganhasse uma expressão de confusão. – Eu não consegui pensar em nada porque... Porque naquele momento tudo o que eu desejava era apenas estar com **_você_**.

Winry arregalou os olhos e imaginou que seus ouvidos estavam lhe pregando uma peça. Sentiu o rosto arder e certamente àquela altura já estava com as bochechas mais vermelhas que o sobretudo de Ed.

– Ed, eu... – não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia como agir. Jamais esperara ouvir algo como o que ele dissera. Era mais razoável escutar um "Desejei reencontrar a minha família" ou "Pedi para recuperar minha memória". – Eu... – parou ao sentir os dedos dele sobre seus lábios.

Sua respiração estava irregular, e só piorou quando percebeu o quão próximo ele já estava. Instintivamente fechou os olhos esperando pelo momento em que seus lábios se encontrariam, mas para sua surpresa, o toque não aconteceu.

Confusa, abriu os olhos e viu Ed olhando para um ponto fixo atrás de si. Abriu a boca para perguntar o que era, mas então percebeu que o 'ponto fixo' se moveu e sua sombra a encobriu.

Virou-se para ver do que se tratava afinal de contas e viu um homem. Ele era muito alto, tinha pele morena e usava óculos escuros. O que mais chamou a atenção dela foi uma profunda cicatriz que ele possuía no rosto.

– Ora, ora... – o estranho disse e Winry pode ver um leve sorriso se formando nos lábios dele. – Deus sempre é justo e generoso, e me guiou até aqui.

Winry sentiu Ed segurar o seu braço com força, como se tivesse algum receio de que aquele homem a machucasse.

– Full Metal Alchemist – o homem disse lentamente fazendo com que o coração de Winry desse um salto. Ele conhecia Ed! Mas, por alguma razão, ela sabia que ele não iria ajudá-lo. – E a namorada.

Ed levantou e fez com que Winry ficasse atrás dele. Não queria que ela se envolvesse em nenhuma confusão por sua causa, mesmo que ele não soubesse a razão pela qual iria se envolver em uma briga.

– Quem é você e o que quer? – Ed perguntou aparentemente calmo.

-Como assim 'quem eu sou'? – Scar ergueu levemente a sobrancelha. – Uma pergunta estranha de se fazer Full Metal Alchemist.

Ed ficou quieto. Não tinha a menor idéia de quem era aquele homem ou o que ele queria. Certamente seria pior se tornasse a perguntar qualquer coisa.

– Você certamente é um dos pecadores que merece receber a punição divina por sempre ir contra a vontade de Deus – ele disse e sem o menor aviso partiu para cima de Ed acertando-o certeiramente no rosto. Ele não conseguiu fazer nada para se defender, e foi de encontro ao chão tamanho foi o impacto do golpe.

– ED! – Winry gritou desesperada fazendo o movimento de que iria ajoelhar-se para ver o quanto ele se machucara, mas não pôde uma vez que Scar a puxou com força pelo braço. – NÃO! LARGUE-ME!!!

Ed não soube dizer naquele momento o que sentiu ao ouvir Winry gritar. Raiva, ódio, desespero.

– Deixe a Winry em paz! – Ed murmurou em um tom baixo, quase inaudível.

– Ah, quer dizer que você se importa muito com essa garota – Scar perguntou friamente e apertou o braço de Winry com mais força fazendo com ela gritasse de dor.

A mente de Ed pareceu ficar em 'off' por alguns segundos. Rapidamente ele bateu as duas mãos, e transmutou seu braço de aço em uma espada e sem pensar duas vezes atacou Scar.

O homem, pego de surpresa, soltou Winry que desequilibrou-se e caiu no chão. A garota sentiu uma dor forte no braço, mas tentou ignorar isso. Ergueu a cabeça e não conseguiu reconhecer Ed tamanha era a fúria dele.

– Ed, pare... – Winry murmurou assustada.

O alquimista transmutou o braço de volta ao normal. Juntou as palmas das mãos e depois as bateu no chão de onde surgiu um tridente. Scar desferiu vários golpes, mas Ed conseguiu desviar de todos. A essa altura todos que estavam por ali pararam para observar a luta.

– Deus é misericordioso com aqueles que se arrependem e tentam reparar seus pecados – Scar disse enquanto seu braço ganhava uma aura avermelhada cada vez maior. – Mas no seu caso, Full Metal Alchemist, não há perdão!

Ed não conseguiu desviar e foi atingindo em cheio no rosto, conseguiu se manter de pé e revidar logo em seguida ferindo Scar levemente com o tridente, mas só serviu para que a raiva do homem de Isbar aumentasse.

Winry conseguiu levantar e levou às mãos à boca quando viu Scar atingir Ed que colidiu fortemente contra a parede. Scar deu alguns passos em direção do rapaz que estava um pouco zonzo por causa da pancada.

– Não! – Winry exclamou. Correu até lá e ficou diante de Ed, com os braços abertos em uma postura de que não iria deixar Scar passar.

– Winry! – Ed sussurrou exasperado tateando o chão para tentar encontrar o tridente e assim poder se levantar. Scar continuou a andar diminuindo a cada passo a distancia entre os dois, mas Winry não fazia o menor movimento de que iria desbloquear o caminho.

Scar ergueu a mão para tirar a jovem do caminho a força, mas antes que ele a tocasse uma labareda se interpôs entre os dois fazendo que Scar se afastar rapidamente.

– Mas o quê...? – ele começou a perguntar, mas não precisou terminar a frase uma vez que logo identificou o autor do 'disparo'. – Hoje realmente é um dia abençoado – Scar sorriu friamente.

– Professor? – Winry murmurou confusa.

– Fique longe deles, Scar! – Roy advertiu enquanto arrumava melhor a luva. – Ou então entenderá porque eu ganhei o apelido de Flame Alchemist.

**Eu não sei a razão, mas adorei essa frase de herói do Roy no final do capitulo rs Pelo menos as fãs dele não vão poder dizer que eu o abandonei por completo nesse fic, muito pelo contrário! XD Eu sempre deixei claro que prefiro o Ed, mas não vou deixar o Roy ao Deus dará.**

**Trust significa confiar (Sim, então por que vc não colocou o titulo em português, sua autora doida?... Bem rs A pessoa aqui anda viciada demais em L'arc e dá um jeito de ficar usando os títulos das músicas de todos os jeitos XD).**

**Obrigada a **_Ghata Granger, Amandoin, Missae, Rodrigo DeMolay, Fabi-Chan, Deby Gomes, Yuuki, mylle, Naná e Cycy _**pelas reviews. Eu estarei respondendo as reviews por e-mail a partir de agora, ok? **

**Até a próxima atualização**

**Bianca Potter**


	6. Próspero guardião

**Capítulo 06 – Próspero guardião**

Tanto Ed como Winry pareciam confusos demais com aquela afirmação de Roy Mustang para conseguir esboçar qualquer tipo de reação.

– Resolveu deixar o esconderijo, Coronel Mustang? – Scar perguntou ainda com um sorriso de frieza nos lábios.

– Eu não assumi esse posto de coronel portanto não vejo motivos para ser chamado assim – Roy disse mantendo a calma. – Winry, Ed, voltem para casa.

– Nem pensar! – Ed falou entre os dentes. – Eu não vou sair daqui sem que esse cara de cicatriz me diga o que sabe sobre mim.

– É o melhor para vocês! Não seja teimoso! – Roy retrucou irritado.

– Nem pensar, palito de fósforo ambulante! – Ed repetiu em um tom definitivo.

Winry não disse nada, apenas segurou com força a manga do casaco de Ed fazendo com que ele voltasse sua atenção para a garota.

– É melhor que você volte – ele disse sério.

– Eu sei ser tão teimosa quanto você – Winry retorquiu no mesmo tom.

– Abaixem-se rápido! – Roy exclamou e Ed agiu instintivamente puxando Winry para o chão. Não sabia a razão, mas de alguma forma sabia como Scar estava atacando e o que poderia acontecer caso fosse atingindo.

– Do que esse homem é feito? – Winry perguntou, mas não obteve resposta uma vez que Scar tornou a atacar. Ed usou o próprio corpo para proteger Winry e evitar que ela se machucasse ainda mais.

Mas naquele momento apenas o que o rapaz pensava era em como iria proteger Winry, nem que para isso precisasse usar o seu próprio corpo como escudo, assim como ela havia feito antes para evitar que Scar continuasse com os seus ataques.

– _Guardião... – _Ed ouvia uma voz ecoar dentro da sua cabeça. _– O meu pequeno guardião. Você protegerá Alphonse quando eu não estiver mais aqui, não vai, meu amor? _

– O que é isso? – Ed murmurou atordoado.

– Ed? – Winry o chamou assustada, observando a expressão de confusão que ele possuía, mas o rapaz não respondeu, apenas se levantou e em seguida ajudou Winry a se reerguer.

– Muitos julgam que você morreu, Coronel – Scar continuou tranquilamente, como se a conversa não tivesse tido interrupção alguma. – Eu sinceramente não acreditava afinal você fez muitas coisas ruins em Isbar. Deus não seria misericordioso lhe punindo apenas com a morte.

– Eu não devo satisfações do que eu fiz para um fanático como você! – Roy exclamou após trincar os dentes. Não esperou por nenhum movimentação de Scar ou de Ed, estalou os dedos e causou uma labareda muito mais forte que a anterior. Ele fez isso seguidamente deixando Scar cercado.

– Você já deveria saber que isso não funciona comigo! – Scar exclamou e conseguiu usar o vácuo para diminuir o fogo. – O crime que os dois cometeram é imperdoável perante Deus. Ambos merecem a punição!

O que aconteceu a seguir foi rápido demais para que qualquer um conseguisse acompanhar. Scar tentou atingir Roy no estomago, mas este foi mais rápido e conseguiu desviar. Ed, que havia surgido de repente na luta, usou sua perna mecânica deu uma rasteira em Scar que foi ao chão.

Com a queda os óculos de Scar caíram longe. Ed paralisou quando o isbar levantou o rosto e o encarou.

"_Vermelhos", _ele pensou atordoado e pagou pela distração sendo alvejado por um golpe de Scar que rapidamente havia se colocado de pé.

– ED! – Winry gritou desesperada quando percebeu que Scar não iria parar por ali. Ela fez o movimento de que iria ajudar o alquimista de aço, mas Roy a deteve. – O que ele fez para que você tenha tanto ódio assim?

– O problema não é o Ed, Winry – Roy explicou em um tom baixo. – Scar odeia qualquer alquimista do Estado.

– Mas o Ed não está em condições de lutar! – Winry exclamou ainda se debatendo para tentar fazer com que Roy a largasse.

– Realmente não – Scar disse chamando a atenção dos dois. – Eu não sei o que houve, mas não haveria orgulho nenhum derrotá-lo assim. Eu acabaria em um nível como o seu, Flame Alchemist.

– Eu já disse que não devo satisfações a você, Scar! – Roy exclamou impaciente.

A discussão dos dois deu tempo para que Ed se reerguesse. Ele até pensou em fazer alguma coisa, mas achou que talvez fosse melhor esperar por algum movimento de Roy. E, além disso, pelo que Scar falara, ele não pretendia mais lutar.

– Você reage assim porque sabe que estou apenas dizendo a verdade – Scar continuou sem se abalar. – Afinal até quem não tinha nada haver com a guerra e estava apenas ajudando pagou um preço alto. Você assassinou o casal de médicos Rockbell apenas para ganhar uma promoção.

Imediatamente Winry parou de tentar se soltar e ficou completamente imóvel. Ed olhou para ela sem saber o que fazer, e a situação só pirou quando viu uma lágrimas rolar pela face dela, logo sendo seguida de outras. Olhou então para Roy que estava muito pálido e não parecia conseguir formular nenhuma palavra.

Antes que Scar pudesse se aproveitar de tal situação, sirenes começaram a ser ouvidas indicando que finalmente a policia estava chegando ao local. Scar fugiu sem que eles pudessem fazer nada para impedir.

– Winry, você precisa me ouvir – Roy disse em um tom urgente.

– Deixe-me... – Winry pediu com a voz fraca.

– Nós vamos ter que conversar – Roy insistiu, mas o olhar de desprezo que Winry lhe lançou o fez a deixar ir. Ela virou as costas e saiu correndo sumindo entre as pessoas que ainda estavam reunidas. Roy fez o movimento de que iria atrás dela, mas Ed o impediu.

– É melhor deixá-la sozinha um pouco – Ed disse enquanto fazia um movimento com as mãos pedindo calma.

– Como assim 'deixá-la sozinha', Full Metal? – Roy exclamou irado. – Você deveria ser o primeiro a querer ir atrás dela!

– Em primeiro lugar, não é que eu não queira segui-la, mas ela não vai querer ouvir nenhum de nós – Ed explicou tentando não perder a paciência. – Em segundo, não me chame de Full Metal.

– Por que não? – Roy perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Não é quem você é? Agora você já pode voltar para a Central, com isso com certeza já conseguirá encontrar sua família.

– Eu não quero pensar nisso agora – Ed murmurou encolhendo os ombros.

Não puderam conversar muito mais porque tiveram que explicar para a policia o que havia acontecido e dar uma descrição de Scar para que pudessem procurá-lo. Quando os guardas foram embora Ed acompanhou Roy até o hospital para poder cuidar de seus ferimentos, mas na verdade tratava-se apenas de uma desculpa para terminar a conversa que haviam iniciado.

– Acho que pela sua reação aquele cara estava falando a verdade – Ed começou enquanto observava Roy largar-se na cadeira diante da mesa em seu consultório. O alquimista ergueu os olhos encarando o rapaz que continuava de pé perto da porta. Deu um suspiro de cansaço e começou a retirar as luvas.

– A verdade pode ser interpretada de diversas formas – ele limitou-se a responder. – É verdade que eu fui obrigado a matá-los, mas não foi por causa de nenhuma promoção. Era isso que eu queria explicar para Winry.

– Procure entendê-la – Ed disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Ela deve estar magoada porque você se aproximou dela e se tornou um amigo, mesmo sabendo que ela era a filha das pessoas que você matou.

– Não foi minha intenção! – Roy exclamou exasperado, e ficou fitando as luvas em cima da mesa. – Eu jurei que nunca mais ia usar essas luvas, mas quando vi Scar os ameaçando não pensei duas vezes. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa por ela, depois de todo mau que causei. E não precisa me olhar com essa cara – o alquimista disse quando Ed estreitou os olhos. – Eu não estou apaixonado por ela, nem nada do tipo.

– E por que eu estaria preocupado com isso? – Ed retrucou tentando fingir indiferença. – Quem teria que se preocupar é você que é professor dela!

– Claro, eu irei fingir que você não sente ciúmes da Winry – Roy disse sarcasticamente. Ed armou uma cara de indignação, mas o médico ignorou. – Quando a guerra de Isbar acabou eu desapareci sem deixar qualquer pista. Não queria mais ter que voltar para Central, não queria mais ter que obedecer ordens que não tinham sentido algum.

– Deixou até mesmo a promoção? – Ed perguntou enquanto franzia a testa.

– Eu abandonei algo muito mais importante que a promoção – Roy disse e Ed estranhou aquele olhar distante, até mesmo vazio do alquimista. – Eu tinha concluído o curso de medicina há mais de dois anos, e nunca tinha pensado em seguir realmente a profissão, mas os Rockbell me ensinaram uma lição, e eu decidi que não iria nunca mais usar minhas mãos para matar alguém, e sim para salvar. Quando cheguei aqui levei um grande susto ao saber de Winry, eu não sabia que eles tinham uma filha, e me senti culpado mais uma vez. Pensei em ir embora, mas seria apenas fugir novamente. Resolvi então que iria ajudá-la a se tornar uma grande médica porque essa era a vontade que os pais dela tinham.

– É natural que Winry esteja magoada – Ed disse após ouvir o breve relato em silêncio. – Mas eu tenho certeza de que ela é uma pessoa justa. Irá ouvi-lo e deixá-lo se explicar.

– Você está dizendo para eu usar o bom e velho "Dê tempo ao tempo" – Roy disse em um tom desanimado.

– Eu não vejo outra solução nesse momento – Ed disse enquanto balançava levemente os ombros. – Eu conversarei com ela, tentarei persuadi-la a falar com você.

– Ela acabará aceitando se _você_ pedir – Roy disse e Ed não gostou muito daquela afirmação.

– O que está querendo insinuar? – o Full Metal perguntou entre os dentes.

– Eu? – Roy disse sorrindo. – Nada. Você que está imaginando.

Ed bufou irritado enquanto virava o rosto.

– Mas lhe advirto, Full Metal – Roy disse mesmo com os protestos de Ed que não queria ser chamado assim. – Se você também estava no exercito pode ter a certeza de que fez coisas que não queria. Pode até ter matado, como eu fui obrigado.

Ed sentiu como se um grande peso tivesse sido jogado nas costas de repente. Estava tão atordoado por causa de tudo que estava acontecendo que não lhe passou pela cabeça que também era um Alquimista do Estado, que também não tinha vontade própria dentro do exercito. Será que ele simplesmente era um mero _capacho _que apenas seguia ordens? Ele não se sentia assim. Muito pelo contrário, sentia que havia entrado para o exercito por alguma razão, e que era muito importante.

Ele deixou o hospital e em todo o caminho de volta para a casa de Winry ficou pensando no que poderia ser tão importante para fazê-lo abandonar sua vida?

"_Você vai sempre protegê-lo, não vai? Fará isso quando eu não estiver mais aqui, **Edward**? Você precisa prometer, meu pequeno guardião. Por favor, Edward, por favor, querido"._

Aquela voz outra vez! Edward! Sim, esse era o seu nome. Mas quem falava com ele? E o que pedia tão insistentemente que protegesse? No momento em que sentiu que devia a todo custo proteger Winry lembrou-se da mesma pessoa pedir para proteger Alphonse...

– Por que eu não consigo me lembrar? – Edward murmurou angustiado.

Bateu levemente na porta da casa amarela onde estava passando aquela temporada. O que quer que estivesse o angustiando, teria que esperar. Primeiro ele teria que ajudar Winry. Não podia apenas dar a ela mais um motivo para se preocupar.

– Como vocês demoraram! – vovó Pinako disse assim que atendeu a porta e o viu. – Onde está a Winry?

– Ela não voltou para casa? – Edward perguntou preocupado. A velha balançou levemente a cabeça negativamente. Mais essa agora.

– Vocês brigaram? – vovó Pinako indagou desconfiada.

– Não – Edward limitou-se a responder. Certamente quem deveria contar o ocorrido era Winry. – Aconteceram muitas coisas, e eu não acho que seja a pessoa mais indicada para contar para a senhora – ele disse sério fazendo com que a velha entendesse que o quer que tivesse acontecido era realmente grave. – Eu preciso encontrar a Winry, se eu soubesse que ela não iria voltar para casa, não teria a deixado ir sozinha.

– Quando Winry quer ficar sozinha ela vai para um morro que fica aqui perto, de onde se é possível ver a cidade e o rio – vovó Pinako disse indicando a direção. – Converse com ela, e diga que estou pedindo que ela volte.

– Eu vou trazê-la de volta – Edward disse já indo na direção que vovó Pinako indicara.

Avistou uma árvore bem grande e o moro que vovó Pinako falara. Edward subiu correndo, mas estava tão preocupado com Winry que não se preocupou que poderia chegar ao topo sem ar. E esperava que a garota realmente estivesse lá. Quando chegou ao topo, não precisou nem procurar muito. Winry estava sentada perto da árvore, o olhar perdido, o rosto manchado por lágrimas.

– Winry... – Edward murmurou colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela e fez com que ela estremecesse de susto. – Desculpe-me! Eu não queria te assustar.

Ela não disse nada. Simplesmente virou o rosto para não encará-lo.

– Deixe-me sozinha – Winry murmurou com a voz fraca.

– Você já ficou sozinha tempo demais – Edward disse sem a menor intenção de fazer o que ela pedira. – Eu até achei que seria bom para você ficar sozinha um pouco, mas agora temos que voltar. Sua avó está preocupada.

-Eu não quero – Winry retrucou empurrando bruscamente a mão dele. – Deixe-me aqui! Com que cara você quer que eu olhe para a minha avó? Como quer que eu diga que... que... – ele não conseguia terminar a frase, esperava que o alquimista entendesse e a deixasse em paz, mas Edward realmente não estava disposto a deixá-la. Muito pelo contrário. Sem o menor aviso, e para a surpresa total de Winry, Edward a puxou com força e a envolveu em um abraço.

A jovem arregalou os olhos e fez o movimento que iria tentar afastá-lo, mas sua mente mandou uma ordem e seu corpo não obedeceu. Por fim, acabou passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele, e correspondeu ao abraço.

– Eu confiava tanto nele – Winry murmurou com a voz fraca, enquanto apertava manga da camisa dele com força.

Edward não disse nada. Apenas fez um afago nos cabelos dela. Não entendia a razão pela qual doida tanto vê-la naquele estado. Ou melhor, ele já sabia perfeitamente, mas não tinha coragem de admitir.

– Como eu vou dizer para a minha avó? – Winry murmurou com a respiração completamente alterada por causa do choro que não cessava. – Eu... Eu não queria que fosse assim. Eu não consigo perdoar, mas também sei que ele não é uma má pessoa. Não sei o que fazer, Ed!

O rapaz a apertou mais em seus braços como que se assim esperasse que ela conseguisse entender que ele estava ao lado dela, não importasse o que fosse, ele estaria lá. Aos poucos Winry foi se acalmando. Sua respiração tornou-se menos pesada e as lágrimas iam parando de cair, mas com a calma também veio um pouco de lucidez. Estava o abraçando! Não podia fazer isso. Principalmente agora que descobrira que ele também era um alquimista.

Assustada e com os pensamentos confusos, ela o fez se afastar. Edward a encarou sem entender a razão daquela mudança repentina. Winry abraçou os próprios joelhos e ficou olhando para o chão.

Começava a escurecer, mas ela ainda não queria voltar.

– Você está com medo de mim, não está? – Edward perguntou tristemente olhando para o sol que se escondia no horizonte.

– Eu... Eu só estou um pouco confusa, Ed – Winry retrucou ainda com a cabeça baixa. – Foi muita coisa para um dia só.

– Eu que o diga – Edward disse lentamente. – Mas se você realmente estiver com medo de mim, é só dizer, eu não irei culpá-la por esse sentimento. E irei procurar outro lugar enquanto...

– Não! – Winry exclamou rapidamente, mas logo levou as mãos à boca. – Eu já disse que não tenho medo de você, Ed – ela disse enquanto virava o rosto e encontrou os olhos dourados a encarando com um pouco de confusão. – Eu não consigo ver maldade em seus olhos – acrescentou enquanto levava uma das mãos ao rosto dele, mas não chegou a tocá-lo. – Desculpe-me. Estou agindo como uma menina egoísta. Você agora sabe que faz parte dos Alquimistas do Estado, aquele relógio deve ser algum tipo de identificação, por isso estava com você. Não há mais nada que te prenda aqui em Rizembool.

– Eu não irei até ter a certeza de que você ficará bem – Edward disse com convicção. – Você me ajudou em um momento de dificuldade. Não vou te deixar agora quando você mais precisa de um _amigo. _

– Mas... – Winry começou a dizer, no entanto, foi interrompida por Edward.

– Nem 'mas' nem meio 'mas' – ele disse decidido. – Além disso, eu lembrei de uma coisa. O meu nome significa 'prospero guardião'. Que tipo de guardião eu seria se deixasse para traz alguém que precisa tanto da minha proteção nesse momento?

– Você lembrou? – Winry murmurou emocionada.

– Durante a luta, eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse proteger você – Edward disse sério e fez com que Winry corasse com aquela afirmação. – Em um dos momentos em que eu estava mais preocupado, a voz de uma mulher invadiu os meus pensamentos. Ela repetia sem parar que eu deveria proteger alguém e me chamava de 'pequeno guardião'.

– E você não lembra quem era a pessoa que ela queria que você protegesse? – Winry perguntou enquanto passava as mãos pelo rosto para limpar as lágrimas. Edward sorriu brevemente ao ver que ela estava mais envolvida na conversa, e deixara um pouco suas próprias preocupações de lado.

– Na primeira vez em que eu ouvi a voz, ela dizia para proteger alguém chamado 'Alphonse' – Edward disse lentamente. – Depois, ela ficava pedindo para que eu prometesse protegê-lo quando ela não estivesse mais.

– Será que... Era a sua mãe? A mulher que você viu caída naquela lembrança? – Winry indagou assustada.

– Eu acho muito provável – Edward balançou levemente a cabeça confirmando. – Mas não consigo me lembrar direito. Apenas que ela pedia insistentemente para que eu prometesse, o modo como ela me chamava carinhosamente de 'pequeno guardião' e sussurrava 'Edward' tão desesperada.

– Edward? – Winry repetiu e por mais que estivesse nervosa com tudo que acontecera, não pode deixar de sorrir. – Um lindo nome, Edward.

– Eu prefiro que você continue me chamando de 'Ed'. O meu nome é Edward Elric, mas ainda não me sinto bem em usar este nome – ele disse com um leve sorriso e um pouco sem graça.

– Elric? – Winry murmurou franzindo ligeiramente a testa. – Esse sobrenome não me é estranho.

– Faz você lembrar de alguma coisa? – Edward perguntou ansioso.

– Não de imediato – Winry disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Mas em todo caso, eu não acho certo que você continue 'aprisionado'. Você precisa encontrar a sua família e a pessoa que a sua mãe pediu para você proteger.

– Eu não deixar você sozinha em um momento como esse! – Edward exclamou exasperado. – Eu já disse, você me ajudou, está na hora de retribuir!

– Eu não vou ficar sozinha! – Winry retrucou desviando o olhar. Não queria que ele fosse, era verdade, mas seria muito pior se ele continuasse ao seu lado. Não podia deixar que aquele sentimento que tentava abafar dentro do peito aumentasse ainda mais. – Minha avó vai ficar comigo, além disso, nós combinamos que você iria ficar na minha casa até que você se lembrasse de alguma coisa que pudesse ajudá-lo a encontrar sua família, e você já lembrou!

– Por que você está dizendo isso? – Edward exclamou segurando o braço dela com força e faz com que ela erguesse a cabeça para encará-lo. Winry não soube identificar que sentimentos aqueles olhos dourados expressavam. Parecia ser... Dor? – Diga logo de uma vez que está com medo de mim! Eu vou entender! Afinal, nem eu sei o que eu posso ter feito no passado e...

– Eu já disse que não é isso! – Winry disse no mesmo tom. – Você precisa reencontrar a sua família! Não poderá viver aqui para sempre!

– Mas era isso que eu queria! – Edward exclamou sem pensar no que dizia. Winry arregalou os olhos não acreditando muito no que ouvira. Ele queria ficar? O que estava se passando pela cabeça dele?

– Será melhor para todos nós, Edward – Winry disse enquanto fazia com que a largasse. Ergueu-se, limpou a roupa que estava um pouco suja de terra e começou a andar fazendo o movimento de que iria voltar para casa.

– Não! Não será melhor! Como você vai enfrentar essa situação sozinha? – Edward exclamou, mas Winry não disse nada. Sempre tivera apenas a avó, apenas voltaria a ser assim. – Eu quero estar do seu lado até que a poeira baixe! Quero ver você voltar a sorrir sinceramente como antes! Não quero mais ver lágrimas em seus olhos! Será que não vê que isso também me magoa?

O rapaz não agüentou. Foi até Winry, e a puxou, fazendo com que ela ficasse de frente para ele. Ele sentiu que iria perder-se dentro daquele olhar. Dentro daqueles olhos azuis tão profundos. Desde quando se importava tanto com ela? Por que estava falando tudo aquilo? Sentia que não era assim! Mas, quando estava com Winry, nada parecia ter sentido ou razão.

– _Eu te amo_ – ele sussurrou em um tom baixo, quase inaudível.

**Olá!**

**Puxa, a Winry teve um dia daqueles! XD Descobriu que o professor e amigo matou os pais e agora essa declaração do Ed. Como será que ela vai reagir? Nem eu sei ainda rs rs E o nome do Edward realmente significa próspero guardião, foi uma luta e horas pensando como colocar no fic, mas arrumei um jeito XD**

**Eu ainda não sei como consegui terminar esse capítulo. Assim como a Winry eu tive uma semana daquelas (e sem direito a declaração de amor no final u.u), até fic plagiada essa semana eu tive. Mas, enfim, minha terapia é escrever e descontei fazendo os pobres personagens sofrerem XDDD**

**Muito obrigada a **_Deby Gomes, mylle, Juliana Jujuba Assassina, Mary Ogawara, Rodrigo DeMolay, Amy_, _Naná__, Missae, __Temari-san_ e _Ghata Granger _**pelas reviews. Fiquei muito feliz com cada uma!**

**Beijinhos!**

**E até a próxima.**

**Bianca Potter.**


	7. Edward Noel?

**Capítulo 07 – Edward Noel?**

Edward esperava que Winry respondesse a sua declaração, mas ela o encarava com uma mescla de susto e surpresa. Então, o rapaz percebeu que havia se precipitado. Winry não correspondia aos sentimentos dele. Ele sorriu tristemente enquanto desviava o olhar do dela por um breve instante. Afinal, ele era apenas _mais um _paciente.

– Edward, eu... – Winry começou a murmurar, mas Edward a impediu de continuar colocando seus dedos sobre os lábios dela.

– Desculpe-me – ele disse ainda forçando-se a sorrir. – Eu não deveria ter dito isso, não pelo menos em um momento como esse. Está tudo bem você não me amar de volta. Eu quero apenas que você seja feliz, não importa que eu não esteja incluído nessa felicidade.

– Escute – Winry disse segurando as mãos dele para que ele não voltasse a impedi-la de falar. – Você também está muito confuso com tudo que está acontecendo. Está lembrando de muitas coisas sem nexo ainda e me vê como um apoio porque afinal de contas eu estive sempre ao seu lado desde que você acordou. Você está apenas confundindo gratidão com amor e...

– Você pode falar e pensar qualquer coisa – Edward disse mostrando-se um pouco irritado, mas ao mesmo tempo estava extremamente sério. – Mas não duvide dos meus sentimentos, nem tente me convencer de que o que eu sinto é apenas gratidão! Eu te amo, nada mudará isso e posso repetir quantas vezes forem necessárias para que você entenda!

Winry nitidamente não sabia o que fazer, e Edward sentiu-se mal por colocá-la em uma situação tão difícil depois do dia que ela tivera. Apenas o que o rapaz queria era dar a ela um pouco de conforto, dizer que sempre estaria ao lado dela para ajudá-la. No entanto, o que conseguira, fora apenas deixá-la mais angustiada.

– Vamos! – Ed disse sem encará-la. – Sua avó está preocupada.

Deixou que Winry fosse a frente, e a seguiu em passos lentos e triste. Claro que estava se sentindo péssimo pela rejeição, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se aliviado por ter dito. Por ter admitido para si mesmo o que sentia. Mesmo que Winry não acreditasse e possivelmente continuasse afirmando que era apenas gratidão, o rapaz estava certo de seus sentimentos. Por algum tempo também pensou que fosse gratidão, mas estava certo de que não era isso. Era mais forte. Muito mais. E ele tinha a certeza, mesmo sem se lembrar, do seu passado, que jamais havia sentido aquilo por ninguém.

– Winry! – vovó Pinako exclamou assim que viu a garota. A velha estava sentada na varanda da casa esperando pelo retorno da neta e de Edward. – O que aconteceu?

A jovem apenas abaixou a cabeça, sem conseguir encarar a avó. Estava completamente perdida. Confusa. Sabia que a avó tinha o direito de saber afinal vovó Pinako sempre estivera ao seu lado desde a morte de Sara Rockbell. Mas, Winry não conseguia dizer. Parecia que sua voz estava perdida, e não conseguia encontrá-la.

– Não é melhor que a Winry tome um banho primeiro? – Edward disse quando percebeu o desconforto da menina. – Ela vai contar o que aconteceu, mas hoje é Natal, os convidados para a ceia devem estar quase chegando. Winry vai lhe contar tudo, mas calma, não é?

– Concorda com ele, Winry? – vovó Pinako perguntou e recebeu como resposta apenas uma afirmativa com a cabeça. – Tudo bem, então pode ir.

Edward observou Winry entrar em casa. Nem por um momento ela ergueu a cabeça, andava encarando chão e o Full Metal tinha certeza de os olhos da estudante estavam cheios de lágrimas outra vez. Mas o rapaz já havia decidido que não deixaria que Winry se deprimisse tanto. Iria ajudá-la, mesmo que não fosse a vontade dela.

– Eu também vou entrar – Edward disse emoção alguma na voz deixando vovó Pinako mais desconfiada da situação.

* * *

Winry largou-se na cama enquanto abraçava o travesseiro com força. Aquele dia havia sido no mínimo estranho. Jamais imaginara que um simples passeio com Ed pelo centro da cidade fosse causar tanta confusão.

"_Eu te amo, nada mudará isso...". _

Ela sentiu o rosto arder. Ed não poderia estar falando sério. Simplesmente não poderia! Ele estava tão confuso quando ela.

– É apenas isso – Winry tentava se convencer repetindo baixinho aquelas palavras. Mas poderia persuadir sua cabeça, mas não seu coração que teimava em bater descompassado dentro do peito.

A jovem não conseguira definir o que sentira quando Edward dissera que a amava. Surpresa. Vergonha. Euforia. Felicidade. E não deveria sentir nada disso! Ela sabia que era errado afinal Ed era seu paciente. Bem tecnicamente não, mas mesmo assim, ela não conseguia deixar de pensar que era errado.

Além disso, Edward podia ter lembrado de muitas coisas, mas não fora tudo. Winry tinha medo de mergulhar de cabeça naquele turbilhão de emoções e terminar se ferindo quando ele recuperasse completamente a memória e fosse embora.

– Mas... – Winry murmurou apertando o travesseiro com força enquanto a imagem do rosto decepcionado de Ed lhe veio a mente. – Uma parte de mim acredita e corresponde. O que eu faço?

Ela ainda ficou um bom tempo deitada tentando pensar no que iria fazer, mas acabou dando-se por vencida quando seus pensamentos resolveram traí-la e começou a imaginar como seria se tivesse dito algo diferente a declaração de Edward.

Tinha que lembrar que a avó estava a esperando. Pelo menos teria a noite para planejar em como contaria a ela o que acontecera. E por mais triste e confusa que Winry estivesse, ela sabia o quanto era importante para vovó Pinako que a neta participasse da ceia de Natal.

Depois de um longo banho, Winry desceu. Ela não estava com animo para festejar, mas mesmo assim esforçou-se e arrumou-se como a ocasião pedia: Um vestido vermelho não muito curto, não muito longo sem alças e justo ao corpo. Os cabelos que quase sempre usava presos, estavam soltos e uma maquiagem leve completava a produção.

Ela procurou cumprimentar a todos que já haviam chegado, e inconscientemente procurou por Edward, mas ele não estava por ali.

– Eu irei até a varanda esperar os outros, certo? – Winry disse tentando sorrir, mas se conseguiu, foi um sorriso completamente forçado. Os convidados, por sorte, não perceberam. Mas quando saiu Winry sentiu o olhar da avó sobre si, e soube que aquela desculpa não a convencera.

Olhou para o céu. Algumas poucas estrelas despontavam.

– Você está linda – ela estremeceu ao ouvir um sussurro próximo a sua orelha. – Mas falta o principal: Um sorriso!

– Ed! – Winry exclamou assustada, e não conseguiu não corar com o que ele havia dito.

– Desculpe-me, eu não queria te assustar! – Edward falou rapidamente quando percebeu que ela tremia um pouco, ele não soube se pelo vento frio ou se pelo susto. Mal sabia ele que não era nem um por uma coisa nem outra.

Winry não disse nada. Apenas continuou encarando o chão. Não tinha coragem de fitá-lo. Ele ouviu Edward respirar mais pesadamente, e procurou não se alterar. Será que ele não tinha a menor idéia do que aquela aproximação fazia com ela? Bem, por sua culpa não. Ele deveria achar que ela não sentia nada. Mero engano.

– Eu não consigo sorrir, por mais que eu tente, não consigo me sentir feliz hoje ou esboçar isso – ela disse por fim para querer o silêncio incomodo que havia se instalado entre os dois.

– Eu sei que é pedir demais, mas ficar assim não vai ajudar em nada – Edward disse enquanto apoiava-se em uma espécie de cercadinho que havia na varanda. Ele ergueu a cabeça e ficou encarando o céu. Winry ficou observando a expressão de tranqüilidade dele. Como ele conseguia agir assim depois de ter confessado seus sentimentos? – Você tem todo direito de se revoltar com o que aconteceu, mas não seja tão injusta, o escute antes de julgá-lo.

– Não é tão fácil! Você só fala isso porque está de fora observando a situação, se fosse com você... – Winry parou de falar quando Ed virou o rosto para ela e sorriu.

– Eu estou nisso. Até o fim. Estou com você – Edward disse serenamente e mais uma vez fez com que Winry perdesse as palavras. Ele deveria estar se tornando um especialista em conseguir isso.

– O-Obrigada – ela murmurou sem jeito. – Mas eu acho que só um 'grupinho' de pessoas me deixaria com o astral melhor. Aliais, eu vou vê-los amanhã! – disse mostrando um pouco de animação.

– Winry! Não se arrisque andando sozinha! – Edward exclamou se alterando um pouco.

– Eu já estou bem para sair, Ed! – Winry retrucou no mesmo tom. – Não vou desmaiar se sair um pouco e...

– Não é por isso! – Edward disse balançando a cabeça com veemência. – _Aquele homem _com certeza está por aí, esperando para nos surpreender!

– Eu não tenho medo! – Winry disse sem realmente demonstrar nenhum temor. – E ainda lhe digo mais, se ele aparecer vou perguntar o que você fez de tão grave para ser chamado de 'pecador'!

– Você realmente acha que ele diria, Winry? – Edward falou começando a se desesperar com aquela conversa. – Eu não sei o que eu fiz no passado! Mas eu já lutei muitas vezes com ele, lembro-me de ter visto em diversas ocasiões aqueles olhos vermelhos me encarando, me julgando pelo que eu fiz. E agora, eu não sei o que foi nem como posso me defender nem aqueles que... – ele fez uma breve pausa enquanto fazia o movimento de que iria tocá-la, mas recolheu sua mão antes. – Aqueles que são importantes para mim.

Winry percebeu que naquele momento Edward estava mostrando um lado muito mais indefeso do que já demonstrara até aquele momento. Sentiu uma vontade de confortá-lo, e dizer que ficaria tudo bem, mas não conseguia. Não entedia como ele podia expor seus sentimentos de uma forma tão clara e fácil. Possivelmente era a falta de memória que o fazia agir assim.

– Não adianta – ela disse por fim, e mais uma vez naquele dia deu a ele uma resposta que não era a que ele desejava ouvir. – Mesmo que você me amarre, eu vou dar um jeito de ir!

– Como você é teimosa – Edward murmurou incrédulo. Claro que ainda iria reclamar, mas Winry viu algumas pessoas se aproximando e foi recebê-las. O loiro apenas ficou observando enquanto levava uma das mãos ao bolso interno das vestes e apertou uma caixa que levava consigo. – Melhor entregar isso depois.

E ficou quieto o resto da noite, apenas observando as ações daquela menina de olhos azuis que o conquistara.

* * *

– Bom dia, vovó – Winry cumprimentou, ainda um pouco sonolenta, a senhora que já estava na cozinha terminando de preparar o café da manhã. – A ceia ontem foi muito bonita.

– Só que notei que você não estava aqui em espírito momento nenhum – vovó Pinako disse demonstrando preocupação.

– Eu sei que estou lhe devendo uma boa explicação, vovó – Winry murmurou abaixando a cabeça.

– E você concordou em dá-la hoje – a velha disse após um suspiro e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras perto da mesa. Winry fez o mesmo, respirou fundo e olhou para avó decidida a falar.

Ela explicou tudo pausadamente, contou como o homem com a cicatriz no rosto apareceu e começou a atacar Edward, e como ela tentou ajudá-lo, depois como Roy aparecera e a defendeu. Por fim, falou o que Scar havia revelado sobre Roy Mustang e o casal de médicos que ele havia assassinado.

Enquanto ela contava tudo para avó, Edward acordou. Ele se aproximava da cozinha quando ouviu um choro baixinho, e ficou quieto entendo o que acontecia. Aquela conversa deveria ser apenas entre avó e neta.

– Então é por isso que você está assim – vovó Pinako quando a voz de Winry se partiu uma vez que ela já estava nervosa demais para dizer qualquer coisa. A garota apenas balançou levemente a cabeça concordando. – Querida... – ela disse em um tom gentil.

Winry ergueu a cabeça e fitou a avó. Quase nunca ela falava daquele jeito. Por um momento fez com que Winry lembrasse da sua infância quando fazia alguma arte, a Sara sempre a repreendia, mas vovó Pinako sempre sorria e dizia que logo as coisas iriam se resolver.

– Eu imagino como está se sentindo afinal eles também eram minha família, melhor dizendo, ainda são porque os dois vivem em você – vovó Pinako disse e Winry sentiu mais lágrimas mancharem o seu rosto, mas não estava triste, apenas aliviada por ter compartido com a avó sua dor. Ela sorriu brevemente.

– Será que eu posso abraçar a senhora? – murmurou timidamente.

– Que pergunta, Winry! – vovó Pinako disse fingindo irritação, mas também sorriu. – Não se preocupe. Você vai ver como ficará tudo bem.

Depois de alguns minutos Winry já estava mais calma. Não falaram mais sobre o assunto, e Winry tomou seu café conversando ocasionalmente sobre o assunto.

– Bom dia! – Edward disse anunciando sua entrada no local. Achara que fosse melhor dar um tempo antes de aparecer para que não suspeitassem que ele andara ouvindo a conversa.

– Acordou tarde, Chibi – vovó Pinako disse em seu habitual tom de ironia.

– QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE PEQUENO E QUE NÃO PODE SER VISTO?! – Ed gritou alterado fazendo com que a velha risse. – Tem outra coisa além de leite, não tem? – o rapaz disse fazendo uma cara de nojo quando espiou a mesa.

Ainda bufando de raiva o rapaz puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Winry. Ela ficou completamente estática, e levantou de um salto quando o cotovelo dele bateu por acidente no braço dela.

– O que foi, Winry? – vovó Pinako perguntou confusa diante da ação da neta (que na verdade fora uma reação ao toque de Ed, mas vovó Pinako não percebeu).

– Eu... Eu... Vou para o hospital ver as crianças – a garota balbuciou nervosa sem tirar seus olhos do chão. Depois deixou rapidamente a cozinha.

– Aconteceu mais alguma coisa que vocês não me contaram? – vovó Pinako perguntou desconfiada.

– Não – Edward disse sério. – O que poderia ter acontecido?

Vovó Pinako não disse nada. Apenas o encarou ainda bastante desconfiada.

– Eu sou velha, mas não sou tonta, menino – ela disse fazendo com que ele desviasse o olhar brevemente. Mas no segundo seguinte ele teve uma idéia que também o fez levantar de um salto. – O que foi agora?

– Será que eu posso usar algumas daquelas lenhas extra que eu cortei? – Edward perguntou animado.

– Pode, mas o que você apronta...? – a pergunta de vovó Pinako ficou sem resposta quando Ed levantou-se deixou a cozinha mais rápido que um raio. – Que coisa, menino, não tinha só leite – a velha resmungou um pouco rabugenta.

Winry arrumou-se rapidamente e foi para o hospital. Por precaução – e para não levar uma bronca de Ed – pegou um táxi e escondeu seus cabelos embaixo de um chapéu. Sabia que Scar poderia reconhecê-la com ou sem o acessório, mas mesmo assim achou melhor não dar muita bandeira.

– Winry? – exclamou Nelly surpresa assim que viu a amiga. – Você não estava de 'férias forçadas'?

– Eu só vim ver as crianças – Winry disse esboçando um sorriso. – Como eles estão?

– Nada bem, Win – Nelly disse balançando levemente a cabeça enquanto seu rosto ganhava uma expressão de preocupação. – Estão respirando com a ajuda de aparelhos.

– Céus! – Winry exclamou levando as mãos à boca. – Mas... O que houve? Elas estavam tão bem!

– Não sabemos – Nelly murmurou desolada. – O doutor Mustang passou a noite aqui tentando descobrir o que aconteceu. De uma hora para outra o Rick começou a passar mal e todas as crianças parecessem que seguiram a crise...

– Foi o Rick que começou a passar mal primeiro? – Winry interrompeu a enfermeira que apenas fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça. – Suspeito... – murmurou baixinho.

– O quê, Winry? – Nelly perguntou confusa.

– Nada. Não é nada – Winry apressou-se em responder. – Eu vou vê-las. Será que há algum problema?

– Acho que não – Nelly disse após ponderar um pouco. – O doutor Mustang foi descansar um pouco então você não levará uma bronca por estar aqui.

Winry agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Ainda não havia pensado como seria quando encontrasse com Roy, e preferia não pensar tão cedo. Não tinha vontade de vê-lo. Só fora até o hospital pelas crianças, e ficava muito aliviada em saber que o professor não estava.

Quando a estudante entrou no quarto foi impossível conseguir controlar as crianças. Mesmo com as mascaras de oxigênio eles começam a falar todas ao mesmo tempo fazendo com que Winry ficasse alarmada.

– Estávamos com saudades, Onee-san! – uma das meninas dizia sorridente.

– Eu também – Winry disse com um sorriso. – Eu também estive doente, por isso precisei me ausentar, mas logo estarei de volta.

– O que você tem, Onee-san? Também não consegue respirar? – Winry balançou levemente a cabeça enquanto dizia para eles não se preocuparem porque ela já estava melhor.

– Não fiquem agitadas, tudo bem? Eu voltarei em breve para cuidar de vocês como todos os dias – Winry disse sorrindo para tranqüilizá-los. – Eu também sinto falta de vocês.

– Grande coisa – Rick murmurou mau humorado. – Você não faz a menor falta.

– Não diga essas coisas, Rick! – os outros começaram a reclamar, e quando Winry ia abrir a boca para responder, batidas vieram da porta. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha pensando que fosse alguma das enfermeiras, e quase caiu para trás quando viu um Papai Noel parado diante da porta.

– Ed? – ela murmurou surpresa. O rapaz levou uma das mãos aos próprios lábios em um sinal de quem pedia silêncio.

– Feliz Natal! – ele exclamou entrando no quarto. As crianças por um segundo não pareceram acreditar, e depois começaram a exclamar "Papai Noel!" muito animadas.

– Calma, crianças, por favor! – Winry pediu após um gemido de nervosismo, mas ao poucos sua preocupação se tornou alegria.

As crianças ficaram muito felizes e isso contagiou Winry. Até Rick aceitou o presente que Edward havia trazido. Bonecas para as meninas, e cavalinhos de madeira para os meninos. Eles não haviam reconhecido o alquimista, ele havia colocado um gorro, barba postiça e barriga falsa. Winry riu pensando que jamais havia visto as crianças tão contentes.

– Agora eu vou conversar com o Papai Noel um pouco está bem? – Winry disse puxando Ed para fora do quarto.

– Volta tá, Papai Noel? Pra contar como é andar de trenó! – uma das crianças exclamou contente.

– Ele volta, não se preocupem – Winry disse antes de fechar a porta. – Que loucura foi essa, Ed? – ela perguntou surpresa. Algumas pessoas que passavam pelo corredor olharam surpresas para o 'Papai Noel', mas não comentaram nada.

– Gostou? – o rapaz perguntou rindo um pouco. Tirou a barba de mentira e a barriga falsa. – Eu achei que fosse ficar feliz se as crianças também ficassem, mas eu confesso que também me fez muito bem me fantasiar assim, mesmo que seja um papel não muito confortável ficar desfilando assim pelo hospital.

– Em outras palavras, você pagou o chamado 'mico' – Winry exclamou rindo, mas Ed não reclamou. Ela mal sabia o quanto ele amava ouvi-la rir, mesmo que fosse as suas custas.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem – Edward disse encolhendo os ombros enquanto fingia estar aborrecido. – Eu vou agora mesmo trocar essa roupa.

– Nem pensar! – Winry exclamou parando de rir. – Você começou, agora termine! Vai ter que inventar como é andar de trenó. Aliais, como você conseguiu comprar aqueles brinquedos?

– Eu fiz – Ed disse orgulhoso. – Eu usei alquimia para fazê-los usando uma lenha extra – acrescentou diante da expressão de confusão da garota.

– É incrível, Ed – Winry falou surpresa.

– Eu... Eu também tenho uma coisa para você – o rapaz começou sem jeito, mas não conseguiu nem pegar a caixa uma vez que Nelly apareceu e eles não puderam continuar a conversa.

– Winry, preciso de ajuda! – a enfermeira disse em um tom urgente.

– O que aconteceu, Nelly? – Winry perguntou preocupada.

– Um incêndio em um prédio no centro, muitos feridos estão feridos – Nelly disse respirando com um pouco de dificuldade. – Há poucos de plantão nesse momento no hospital.

– Eu ajudo, claro! Ed você fica com as crianças, não é? – Winry perguntou virando-se para o rapaz que apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

– Agora eu preciso que você verifique o estado de um paciente que está no quarto vinte e oito – Nelly disse em um tom urgente. – Ele tem que ser monitorado todos os dias, ter a pressão medida, os batimentos verificadas, você sabe.

-Sim, exames de rotina – Winry falou apreensiva. – Mas não é melhor que eu ajude com os feridos do incêndio.

– Também, mas esse paciente também é importante – Nelly disse apressada. – Eu tenho mais experiência que você com queimaduras, por isso faça o que eu pedi, tudo bem? E depois vá até a emergência. Há um prontuário no quarto do paciente, você pode ver as outras taxas dele. Agora eu tenho que encontrar a Susy para me ajudar, o sistema de som do hospital resolveu dar defeito justo hoje.

E antes que Winry tivesse tempo para responder, Nelly saiu em disparada pelo corredor.

– Que confusão – ela murmurou atordoada.

– Não se preocupe – Edward disse confortá-la. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu fico de olho nas crianças enquanto está confusão não termina.

– Obrigada, Edward – Winry agradeceu com um sorriso. – Você um anjo.

Ela notou que Edward corou um pouco, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso. Foi rapidamente até o quarto que Nelly havia pedido. Quando entrou, Winry viu um rapaz que dormia tranqüilo. Inicialmente ela pensou que ele estivesse em coma, mas não havia aparelho nenhum ligado a ele, e superficialmente ele realmente só parecia dormir.

De algum modo, Winry achou que aquele rapaz lembrava Edward, mas pensou que fosse apenas impressão. Ela tomou o pulso dele enquanto marcava no relógio o tempo de pulsação.

– Normal – ela disse enquanto pegava o prontuário. – Droga. Vou ter que pegar os instrumentos para terminar de examiná-lo, na pressa para vir eu acabei esquecendo e... – a prancheta caiu com tudo enquanto Winry perdia a voz.

Ela deu alguns passos para trás enquanto sacudia levemente a cabeça. Havia lido coisas, só poderia ser! Abaixou-se rapidamente e pegou o prontuário no chão.

– Alphonse? – leu ainda atordoada. – Alphonse Elric!

**Olá! Bem, não sei se vão querer me matar pela resposta que a Winry deu ao pobre e desmemoriado Ed... Eu acho que sim! XD Mas sem _um pouco_ de sofrimento não tem graça! rs O Al apareceu! Inconsciente, mas apareceu. Eu adoro o Al, mas ainda não sei o certo o futuro dele nesse fic, minha prioridade continua sendo o Ed. **

**Ah, uma explicação sobre essa história de Papai Noel. Quando eu comecei o fic era dezembro, e eu não achei que fossem sair tantos capítulos, por isso o Ed de Papai Noel está atrasado, mas o que vale é a intenção, né? XD**

**Obrigada a **_Naná, __Rodrigo DeMolay, __Ghata Granger__, Missae, Juliana Jujuba Assassina, __Deby Gomes__, mylle, __Kisa Sohma Hyuuga, __Temari-san, __Tuka xD, __Amandoin, __Barbara Lee Hawkeye__, Claudia – IclauI e Me-chan _**pelas reviews! Eu li todas, e respondi a grande maioria por e-mail. Muito obrigada mesmo!!!!**

**Minhas aulas começam amanhã, mas vou fazer o possível para atualizar em breve. Espero que o capítulo não tenha ficado muito chato.**

**Beijinhos e até a próxima.**

**Bianca Potter.**


	8. Se há ciume

**Capítulo 08 – Se há ciúme... **

Winry leu e releu aquele nome para ter a certeza de que não estava vendo coisas. Mas não havia engano. Aquele realmente era Alphonse Elric, e a semelhança gritante com Ed indicava que eles eram no mínimo irmãos. A estudante não sabia o que fazer. Não poderia simplesmente chegar e soltar aquela 'bomba' em cima de Edward. "Encontrei o Alphonse". Winry não tinha a menor idéia de como ele reagiria a isso.

Ela procurou entender o que havia de errado com Alphonse, mas pelo prontuário e pelos exames de rotina a jovem não soube identificar. Ele parecia simplesmente estar em um sono profundo, como se estivesse em coma, mas ao mesmo tempo não.

– Eu tenho que ir para a emergência – Winry murmurou nervosa. Sabia que não adiantaria tentar entender sozinha o que estava acontecendo. Talvez se fosse até a emergência Nelly pudesse contar como e quando Alphonse fora parar no hospital de Rizembool

Mas essa idéia logo se mostrou frustrada. Quando chegou a emergência haviam tantos feridos que Winry não teve nem tempo de pensar em olhar para o lado para procurar por Nelly. Foi a hora mais complicada para a estudante desde que começara o estágio, e o mais engraçado era que naquele momento Winry não tinha que trabalhar, mas sentia-se incrivelmente útil.

– Winry! – Nelly a chamou. Winry estava terminando de atender uma pessoa e se assustou quando percebeu que a enfermeira estava do seu lado. – Obrigada pela ajuda!

– Eu nunca tinha passado por uma dessas – Winry murmurou cansada.

– Já conseguimos controlar – Nelly sorriu. Winry não sabia de onde ela tirava forças. – Desculpe-me por te fazer trabalhar, você só veio visitar as crianças.

– Até parece! – Winry disse fazendo um sinal de impaciência com a mão. – Nelly, aquele paciente... O que ele tem?

– Ninguém sabe ao certo – a enfermeira respondeu após ponderar um pouco. – Está assim desde que chegou. Parece que o pai mandou interná-lo, não sei bem.

– O pai? – Winry repetiu surpresa e Nelly apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. – O-Obrigada – ela murmurou ainda atordoada. – Eu vou voltar para Ala Infantil.

Nelly apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça enquanto pedia desculpas mais uma vez. Winry suspirou pesadamente enquanto refazia o caminho até o quarto das crianças. Ensaiou diversas vezes o que iria dizer para Edward, mas nada parecia ser bom o bastante.

Quando entrou no quarto estranhou ao ver quase todos dormindo. Ed estava segurando um livro de histórias infantis, e apenas Rick permanecia firme e forte. A jovem apenas fez um sinal chamando o rapaz que deixou o livro de lado e saiu para poder falar com ela.

– Eles deram muito trabalho? – Winry perguntou preocupada.

– Não – Ed sorriu enquanto desmanchava outra vez a fantasia de Papai Noel. Jogou tudo dentro da sacola vermelha que carregava e voltou a encarar a garota. – Eles são bons meninos, apenas Rick que é um pouco complicado, mas estava tão contente achando que eu realmente o Papai Noel que não disse nada.

Winry tentou sorrir, mas só o que conseguiu foi esboçar um meio sorriso.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Edward perguntou preocupado. – Alguém do incêndio morreu?

– Não – Winry respondeu prontamente. – Há alguns feridos em estado grave, mas temos esperanças de que eles irão se recuperar.

– Então... Encontrou com o Mustang pelos corredores? – Edward indagou mostrando-se mais nervoso ainda. – Por favor, Winry, seja o que for me diga! Eu confesso que gostei de ver as crianças felizes com essa bobagem que eu inventei, mas eu fiz isso para deixar você feliz também porque se as crianças ficassem felizes, você também ficaria!

– Eu sei, Ed – Winry murmurou abaixando a cabeça. – Me acompanhe, por favor, você entender. Uma enfermeira já vai vir para cuidar das crianças.

Edward ficou extremamente intrigado com aquilo. Winry estava estranha. Ele imaginou diversas coisas, inclusive que ainda fosse alguma coisa por causa da declaração que ele fizera, mas depois descartou a possibilidade. Winry poderia estar envergonhada pelo que havia acontecido, mas preocupada ou zangada com isso não.

Depois pensou que ela pudesse ter encontrado Roy pelos corredores, mas isso também não parecia plausível. Ela teria dito quando Ed perguntou.

– Winry... – Edward murmurou nervoso.

– É aqui, Ed – Winry disse indicando um quarto.

O rapaz ficou encarando a porta sem saber o que pensar. Aquela conversa estava estranha desde o inicio. Mas não iria perguntar mais nada. Se ela dissera que ele iria entender quando visse, iria acreditar.

– Lembra do paciente que Nelly pediu que eu examinasse? – Winry perguntou enquanto abria porta. Edward apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. – Eu não acreditei quando vi, mas...

– Al?! – Winry não precisou nem terminar a frase. Edward estava parado perto da porta ainda, mas não precisava avançar nem mais uma passo para reconhecer o irmão naquela cama. – Como... Como ele... – o rapaz não conseguia colocar as idéias no lugar. Levou um das mãos a cabeça tentando absorver a quantidade de imagens que sua mente lhe mostrava naquele momento.

– Edward! – Winry o chamou preocupada. Segurou o rosto dele, e fez com que ele levantasse a cabeça para encará-la. Os olhos dourados do rapaz estavam confusos, e Winry sentiu-se extremamente culpada por não ter pensado melhor antes de levar Ed até o quarto onde Alphonse estava.

– Eu estou bem – Edward disse desvencilhando-se dela e aproximou-se da cama. Tantas imagens passavam pela cabeça dele deixando-o apenas mais confuso. Ele não sabia como, mas agora tinha a certeza de que aquele rapaz adormecido era o seu irmão. Ele estivera tão perto o tempo todo, e Edward não conseguia se perdoar por não ter lembrado disso logo!

– Eu sabia que você iria ficar assim! – Winry disse em um tom de culpa. – Mas eu não sabia como dizer! Você iria correr até aqui de todo jeito! Eu achei que ver seria melhor, mas...

– Não se preocupe – Edward murmurou enquanto observava o irmão atentamente. – Você não fez nada de errado. Eu que fiquei muito surpreso, várias coisas voltaram na minha cabeça e eu não sei o que pensar. O pior é não saber porque ele está assim nem a razão pela qual eu sinto que de alguma forma _eu _sou o culpado.

– É claro que não, Ed! De onde você tirou essa idéia? – Winry exclamou exasperada.

– Como pode dizer isso com tanta convicção? – Edward perguntou sério. – Eu não sou um alquimista do Estado?

– Sim, mas isso não significa dizer que você é um mostro e faria alguma coisa contra o seu próprio irmão! – Winry disse puxando-o pelo braço para fazer com que ele a encarasse. Ed ficou confuso ao ver que algumas lágrimas caiam dos olhos dela. – Não fique tentando adivinhar o que aconteceu! Você agora sabe que Alphonse está perto de você, e nós vamos descobrir o que ele tem. Não se entregue tão fácil!

Edward ficou a encarando confuso, mas logo depois sorriu. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela e limpou as lágrimas que teimosamente continuavam caindo. Depois se inclinou e deu um leve beijo na bochecha dela.

– Você nunca me deixar cair mesmo – ele murmurou antes de se afastar. Winry sentiu o corpo estremecer, mas tentou ignorar isso. Pelo menos Edward não pareceu perceber o que havia feito, e voltou a observar o irmão.

– Por que ele não acorda? – perguntou em um murmúrio.

– Eu não sei – Winry respondeu após um longo suspiro. – Perguntei a Nelly, mas ela também não soube me dizer.

– Eu quero falar com o Mustang. Ele vai ter que me dizer! – Edward disse sério.

– Nelly me disse que Alphonse está assim desde que o pai mandou interná-lo – Winry disse lentamente, não muito certa de que deveria dizer aquilo.

– Claro... – Edward murmurou baixinho. – Eu briguei com o meu pai e depois sai de carro. Mas não sei a razão pela qual brigamos. De todo jeito, Winry, você tem razão quando diz que eu não devo desistir, eu vou me lembrar e tenho certeza de que Al também vai ficar bom logo.

Winry sorriu sentindo-se um pouco mais animada. Ela e Edward ainda ficaram mais um pouco, Winry repetiu os exames e mostrou para o rapaz que não havia nada de errado com Alphonse.

– Mas agora eu acho que é melhor sairmos daqui, Ed – Winry disse assim que terminou o exame. – Eu não sei se ele pode receber visitas.

– Eu quero vir vê-lo todos os dias! – Edward disse decidido.

– Depois nós conversamos sobre isso, está bem? – Winry disse em um tom gentil. Ed não viu outra alternativa a não ser concordar, e acompanhá-la para fora do quarto, mas quando Winry fechava a porta ouviu passos atrás de si. Quando virou deu de cara com Roy.

O médico a encarou com um ar de duvida, depois desviou o olhar para Ed.

– O que os dois estavam fazendo aí? – Roy perguntou mostrando-se não muito feliz. – Eu não havia dito para a senhorita não vir aqui enquanto estivesse de recesso na faculdade? – perguntou para Winry.

– Eu não sabia que para vir visitas as crianças teria que avisar – Winry respondeu friamente.

– Engraçado – Roy retrucou aborrecido. – Mas você errou e feio o número do quarto.

– Ei – Edward exclamou fiando entre os dois. – Assim vocês não irão resolver nada! Será que ao invés de trocarem farpas, vocês não podem conversar?

– Winry não está autorizada a cuidar de outros pacientes sem a minha permissão! – Roy disse sério. – Ainda mais o paciente desse quarto!

– Que por ironia do destino é meu irmão! – Ed disse por fim notando que nada do que dissesse poderia acalmar os ânimos por ali. – Será que há algum problema em que eu visite o meu irmão mais novo?

– Como é? – Roy perguntou surpreso. – Você andou lembrando do seu passado e não disse nada?

– Lembrei algumas coisas – Edward respondeu balançando os ombros levemente. – Meu nome é Edward Elric. Alphonse é meu irmão mais novo.

– Por essa eu realmente não esperava, mas algumas coisas fazem mais sentido agora – Roy disse lentamente. – A razão dele não acordar, eu deveria ter suspeitado que foi causada por alquimia.

– Então... – Ed começou a dizer um pouco assustado com a idéia de que realmente havia sido ele que havia feito aquilo com Alphonse.

– Não posso afirmar nada agora – Roy o interrpompeu. Edward ficou um pouco aborrecido, mas não disse nada.

– Vamos, Ed, pelo menos agora você pode vir visitar seu irmão quando quiser – Winry disse virando-se e começou a avançar pelo corredor.

– Winry – ela parou quando Roy a chamou, mas continuou de costas. – Nós precisamos conversar sobre o que você ouviu ontem, eu preciso...

– Eu não quero saber de nada, _doutor_! – Winry disse friamente. – Eu não vou abandonar o estágio por causa das crianças, mas não tente me fazer perdoar ou fazer com que as coisas voltem a ser como eram antes. Você matou os meus pais, e isso encerra o assunto.

– Winry! Espere! – Edward exclamou enquanto ia atrás dela deixando um Roy completamente sem ação para trás.

"_Vai ser difícil...",_ o médico pensou observando-os desaparecer no final do corredor.

– Winry! Quer esperar? – Ed exclamou irritado enquanto a menina seguia pisando duro. – Fugir não resolve nada!

– Eu não estou fugindo! – Winry exclamou sem parar de andar. – Eu só... Não consigo olhar para ele! Não consigo ouvir!

– Eu tento entender essa sua reação, Winry, mas você diz confiar em mim mesmo eu sendo um alquimista do Estado – Edward começou a dizer enquanto ganhavam as ruas pouco movimentadas da cidadezinha. Winry colocou o chapéu enquanto Edward jogou a parte de trás do sobretudo na cabeça. – Por que não aceitar pelo menos ouvi-lo?

Winry ficou quieta. É claro que Edward não conseguia entender aquela reação e a jovem estudante não estava disposta a discutir suas razões com ele.

– Eu quero ir para casa – foi tudo o que disse.

– Como você consegue ser teimosa às vezes – Edward murmurou um pouco cansado.

Não falaram mais por um bom tempo. Winry caminhava encarando o chão, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto Edward repassava mentalmente as imagens sem ligação que haviam surgido em sua cabeça. As coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais nítidas, e logo ele tinha esperança de conseguir lembrar de tudo. Mas, quando isso acontecesse... Teria que ir! Deixar Winry. E ele não queria nem pensar nisso.

Talvez quando a primavera terminasse, ele já teria lembrado de tudo. Era bem provável que quando as estações mudassem ele fosse embora, mas ele sentia que não importava quantas vezes as estações mudassem, quanto tempo passasse e o que ela dissesse, o sentimento que ele tinha dentro do peito não iria acabar.

_As estações transformam os sonhos como se voltasse inúmeras vezes __  
__Este sentimento não vai acabar __  
__Como uma flor eu me balanço e penso em você_

– Winry – Ed murmurou em um tom baixo, mas que a garota ouviu.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou confusa. Ed ficou nervoso ao perceber que havia murmurado o nome dela em um tom audível para ela.

– É... – Ed sussurrou sem saber o que dizer, mas então se lembrou do presente de natal. – Eu não entreguei o seu presente.

– Ah – Winry corou enquanto abaixava a cabeça. – Você não precisava ter se preocupado com presente para mim, Ed, só o que você fez hoje já...

Sua voz foi interrompida quando ele estendeu a caixinha para ela. Winry sorriu ainda sem graça e pegou o presente.

– Não é nada demais – o rapaz disse sem jeito. – Apenas para que você lembre de mim.

– Obrigada – Winry disse enquanto abria a caixa. Pensou que não precisava de nada para lembrar dele. Parecia que quanto mais tentava não pensar, mais e mais aqueles olhos dourados permaneciam em seus pensamentos. Sorriu ao ver uma fita azul para prender o cabelo. – É linda – murmurou enquanto soltava os cabelos que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo para poder colocar a fita.

_As palavras melódicas são uma melodia agradável __  
__Só ficar ao seu lado é suficiente __  
__Se for para não perder seu olhar sorridente __  
__Mesmo as noites em que não se pode ver as estrelas piscarem_

– Deixa que eu faço isso para você – Ed disse fazendo com que ela se virasse.

Winry ficou nervosa ao sentir as mãos dele 'brincando' com as mexas do seu cabelo antes de prendê-lo com a fita. Ela não entendia como ele conseguira conquistá-la em tão pouco tempo. Nunca havia sentido nada parecido, mas ela continuava tentando abafar isso de todas as formas repetindo que quando ele fosse embora tudo acabaria.

Edward, por sua vez, ficou perdido em seus sentimentos enquanto desejava poder ficar em um momento como aquele para o resto da vida. Com Winry. Sentia uma paz tão grande. Não conseguia explicar, mas de alguma forma sabia que jamais havia tido um momento tão calmo como aquele, nem sentira seu coração bater tão descontrolado por causa de alguém.

Era como um sonho que ele não queria que acabasse jamais, mas que infelizmente o alquimista sabia que não iria durar por muito.

_Eu abraço você como se fosse o sol que nos ilumina entre as árvores __  
__Isso é o que eu prometi fortemente e não mudará __  
__Se for um sonho, assim como num sonho, não me importo em amar __  
__Eu me viro para um amanhã que transborda de tanto brilho __  
__Porque a alegria é real_

– Pronto – Edward murmurou assim que prendeu a fita. Winry virou-se e o fitou com um sorriso. Aquele sorriso iluminava completamente os caminhos do rapaz. Como ela conseguira isso? Ele não tinha a menor idéia. Um amor que a cada dia parecia apenas aumentar e se renovar.

_O amor para você está vivo em mim, oh! __  
__Todos os dias pro amor __  
__Você está ao meu lado, oh! Todos os dias!_

– Eu não tive tempo de comprar nada – Winry murmurou sem graça, e como resposta recebeu apenas um sorriso.

– Já recebi o melhor dos presentes – Edward disse ainda sorrindo. Winry ficou confusa. Achou que fosse o fato dela ter ficado mais contente, ou então por ela ter o levado até Alphonse, mas depois achou que ele estivesse se referindo a algo a mais que isso.

– Ed – Winry disse em um tom baixo. – Acho que você também não foi embora porque... Porque inconscientemente sabia que o seu irmão estava aqui, e por isso não quis se afastar de mim já que...

– Não comece, Winry! – Edward a interrompeu mostrando-se um pouco mais aborrecido. – Vai dizer que a minha declaração tem haver com o fato do Al estar aqui e eu não querer ir sem vê-lo? Está enganada! Você pode ficar mentindo para si mesma, mas não tente me convencer! Não estou pedindo para que você me ame! Quero apenas que aceite os meus sentimentos! Por que é tão difícil entender?

_Não se faça de difícil pra mim __  
__Passei a gostar de você para ser feliz __  
__Uma suave brisa nos sopra __  
__O longo e vívido dia me rouba_

A loira abaixou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer. Se começassem a falar outra vez sobre aquilo iriam apenas ficar dando voltas no mesmo lugar. Ele tentando fazê-la entender. Ela tentando não se machucar.

Ainda encarando os próprios pés ela abriu a boca para responder, mas um estrondo alto a fez ficar quieta.

– O que foi isso? – Edward perguntou confuso. Depois ouviram gritos e aplausos.

– Vamos ver o que é – Winry disse e inconscientemente agradeceu por não ter que continuar aquela conversa.

Sabia que fugir não iria adiantar, mas se possível preferia evitar o máximo de tempo àquela conversa. Quando a primavera acabasse, ela tinha esperança de que levasse junto com suas flores aquela sensação de proteção que sentia ao lado de Edward, e assim parasse de pensar um pouco nele. Ela ao menos tentava se enganar pensando assim.

_As estações transformam as cores como se voltasse inúmeras vezes __  
__Este sentimento não vai acabar como uma flor __  
__Se for um sonho, assim como num sonho, não me importo em amar __  
__Eu tinjo o meu peito que transborda de tanto brilho __  
__Sempre pensarei em você_

Quando chegaram a rua paralela de onde haviam ouvido os barulhos, ouviram uma música alta e muitas pessoas se amontoavam para ver alguma coisa. Edward puxou Winry pela mão e conseguiu passar entre as pessoas. Logo os dois viram se tratar de um grupo de ciganos que se apresentavam.

– Nunca os tinha visto por aqui antes – Winry comentou observando as mulheres que dançavam animadas. – Será que elas lêem o futuro?

– Eu não acredito nessas coisas – Edward retrucou virando o rosto.

– O senhor incrédulo não acredita em absolutamente nada – Winry disse após girar os olhos.

– Quem decide o futuro somos nós mesmos – Edward disse sério. – Nossas más escolhas nos levam para caminhos ruins, e as boas para os bons. É bem simples.

Edward ainda iria falar alguma coisa, mas ficou estático quando uma das ciganas veio até ele. Ela o encarou como se estivesse diante de um fantasma ou algo parecido, depois sem nem pestanejar, se atirou nos braços dele.

– Edward! – exclamava ela com a cabeça encostada no peito dele. O rapaz olhou para Winry que estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta e sua expressão denunciava que ela não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela intimidade. – Você está vivo! Eu vi acidente, mas eu não conseguia sentir você, pensei o pior!

– Por favor – Edward murmurou sem graça. As pessoas ao redor observavam a cena bastante curiosos. Ele a puxou para que pudessem sair do centro da pequena multidão. Winry apenas os seguiu sem dizer nada. – Você tem certeza de que me conhece? – ele perguntou assim que estava longe o bastante.

– Como assim, Edward? – a morena perguntou assustada. Depois tocou levemente a testa dele, e arregalou os olhos. – Você não lembra de mim? Perdeu a memória no acidente! Eu sou a Noah! Não é possível que tenha me esquecido!

– É bem possível já que eu esqueci – Edward disse sem graça. A cigana se enroscou outra vez nos braços dele e começou a balançar a cabeça negando aceitar o que ouvira.

– Todos na Cidade Central estão te procurando – Noah disse sem se afastar. Winry sentiu ganas de fazer aquela cigana atirada se afastar, nem que precisasse puxá-la pelos cabelos, mas depois pensou que não tinha o menor direito de fazer isso, pelo jeito a cigana oferecida e Edward eram bem _amigos. _– Menos o seu pai, é claro, ele diz que você é apenas um menino mimado e que uma hora irá aparecer. Depois do acidente eu não consegui mais te ver, achei que você tivesse...

– Eu estou bem – Edward disse puxando-a com força pelo braço e fez com ela se afastasse. – Só minhas lembranças que estão confusas. Eu precisarei passar mais um tempo aqui, então se pude omitir que me encontrou eu ficaria muito agradecido.

– Não precisava nem pedir isso, querido – Noah disse acariciando levemente o rosto dele. – Estou tão feliz por você estar vivo! – murmurou próximo a orelha dele.

Aquela foi a gota d'água para Winry. Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de dar as costas para os dois e sair pisando duro. Ouviu Ed a chamar, mas não estava disposta a voltar. Já vira e ouvira o suficiente para perceber que aquela cigana oferecida nutria algum sentimento por Edward, e se ela agia daquela forma, era porque certamente ele deixara e dera intimidade suficiente para isso. Winry sentia o peito doer. Nunca havia sentido aquilo antes. Na teoria era fácil pensar que Edward iria embora, que tinha uma namorada, mas na prática...

– Winry! – Edward exclamou a segurando com força pelo braço.

– Largue-me! – ela gritou exasperada.

– Por que está agindo assim? – o rapaz retrucou no mesmo tom. – Eu não sei quem é aquela garota!

– Ah, mas ela parece saber quem você é e muito bem!!! – Winry gritou descontrolada.

– O que eu poderia ter feito? – Edward perguntou nervoso. – Tentei fazer com que ela se afastasse, mas ela parecia feliz mesmo.

– Você fica dizendo que gosta de mim! Que me ama! Mas deixa qualquer uma pular no seu pescoço!!! – Winry gritou alterada. Por sorte não havia ninguém passando por ali.

– Está com ciúme, Winry? – Edward perguntou em um tom maroto.

– É claro que... – Winry parou de falar quando percebeu o que iria dizer. – Não! Por que eu haveria de estar com ciúme? Aquela cigana atirada que me tirou do sério! Mas vou ter que me acostumar, não é? Vai se saber quantas ciganas você deixou por aí e... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase uma vez que Edward a segurou com força e a prendeu contra a parede.

Ele se aproximou lentamente diminuindo a distância entre os rostos dos dois. Winry ficou um pouco trêmula, e perdeu completamente o sentido das palavras.

– O que você estava dizendo? – Edward perguntou com a voz rouca, mas Winry não respondeu. Ela o fitava com lábios entreabertos, e não parecia muito certa do que fazer.

Por fim, e sem conseguir mais resistir, Winry aproximou-se fazendo com que a distância entre seus lábios e os dele desaparecesse por completo.

**Nota da autora: Olá! Tudo bem? Não demorei muito. Pelo menos eu acho que não XD Esse é um dos capítulos que eu tinha na cabeça desde o começo do fic, mas ainda assim não ficou bem como eu queria. Eu tive muita dificuldade com os sentimentos dos dois, fiquei receosa de estar sendo muito repetitiva então eu coloquei a letra de **_Jojoushi _**(Poema lírico) do **_Laraku_** porque acho mais fácil trabalhar em cima de uma letra. E como **_Ready Steady Go, Link _**e**_ Lost Heaven_** não tinham uma letra muito haver, eu escolhi **_Jojoushi _**que é muito linda. Pelo menos eu acho rs rs**

**E... XD Dessa vez eu tenho certeza de que vão me matar pelo final do capitulo! Estou precisando de um Ed guarda-costas.**

**Obrigada _a _**_Juliana Jujuba Assassina, naná, Missae no sekai, Me-chan, Mary Ogawara, Amandoin, Rodrigo DeMolay, Kisa Sohma Hyuuga, mylle e_ _ Claudia _**pelas reviews!**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Bianca Potter.**

_No próximo capítulo _

_– O que você fez, Edward? – Winry murmurou nervosa tocando levemente os lábios._

_– Eu? – Edward retrucou com um leve sorriso. – Foi você que me beijou. _

* * *

_– Riza!_

_– Continua inútil na chuva, não é, Coronel Mustang?_


	9. Há amor

**Capítulo 09 - ...Há amor.**

Winry não percebeu de imediato o que havia feito e quando tentou se afastar já era tarde. Edward segurou os braços dela com força contra a parede. A garota assustada e sem saber o que fazer abriu a boca para gritar, mas Ed apenas aproveitou a situação para deslizar a língua para dentro da boca dela.

Por mais que sua cabeça ordenasse que ela se mantivesse fria, não conseguiu evitar que seu corpo tremesse quando sentiu a língua dele massageando levemente a sua. Não podia negar que queria aquele beijo, queria tê-lo perto de si, ter a certeza de que os sentimentos dele eram verdadeiros e que todos os beijos seriam apenas para ela. Sem conseguir lutar mais, Winry começou a corresponder.

As cabeças se moviam de um lado para o outro procurando o melhor encaixe para corresponder. Aos poucos Edward foi soltando os braços de Winry. Ela colocou uma das mãos na nuca dele e quase o levou a loucura quando começou a brincar com alguns fios dos cabelos dele. Como resposta, sentiu seu corpo ser pressionado ainda mais contra a parede. Edward deslizou suas mãos pelo corpo dela lentamente, e uma investida mais efetiva arrancou um leve gemido dela.

Não era o primeiro beijo dela, mas Winry sentia como se fosse. Querendo ou não admitir, já havia sonhado diversas vezes como seria beijar Edward, e nem de longe supôs que poderia ser tão maravilhoso. A boca dele tinha um gosto tão bom que era impossível de ser imaginado, e o modo terno com que ele a tocava fazia com que Winry se sentisse protegida. Estavam tão próximos que podia sentir o coração dele batendo descompassado junto o dela, a respiração ofegante, mas nem por isso se separavam. Sabia que estava fazendo uma loucura. Como o encararia quando se separassem? Ela decidiu não se preocupar, e viver aquele momento único que compartilhavam.

Edward, por sua vez, não entendia como podia senti-se _daquela forma_ por causa de um simples beijo. Parecia que seu peito iria explodir por causa das batidas aceleradas. Era como se uma onda tivesse a atingindo em cheio e a deixado incapaz de raciocinar direito. A principio ficara confuso com aquela atitude dela, mas não podia deixar escapar aquela chance. Talvez estivesse sendo um pouco desonesto uma vez que ela passando por um momento difícil, mas não conseguiu resistir. A boca dela tinha gosto de morango, e Ed simplesmente amava morangos. Ele mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior dela antes de mudar a cabeça de posição outra vez e voltar a beijá-la, mas dessa vez com mais calma, com mais paciência. Quem os visse se beijando daquela forma podia dizer que havia um sentimento muito especial os unindo.

Winry sentia as pernas fraquejarem. Se Ed não estivesse a segurando pela cintura certamente já teria ido de encontro ao chão. Era tão bom senti-lo perto de si, a tocando, a beijando. Era como um paraíso que ela jamais queria esquecer que um dia visitara. O mundo ao redor deles parecia girar rápido demais não permitindo que nenhum dos dois conseguisse identificar os sons ao seu redor.

Quando seus lábios se desencontraram, o alquimista beijou a bochecha de Winry, e logo deslizou seus lábios para o pescoço dela onde começou a depositar beijinhos curto e carinhosos.

– Ed, pare... – Winry murmurou com a voz fraca enquanto tentava se desvencilhar. – Pare... PARE!!! – ela não soube de onde arrumou forças, mas conseguiu empurrá-lo.

Edward não pareceu gostar muito do grito, mas não disse nada. Winry evitou encará-lo enquanto sua respiração se estabilizava.

– O... O que você fez, Edward? – Winry perguntou nervosa tocando levemente os lábios.

– Eu? – Ed retrucou com um leve sorriso. – Mas foi você que me beijou!

– Como tem coragem de dizer isso?! – Winry exclamou exasperada.

– Mas é a verdade, Winry! – Edward disse em um tom inocente. – Foi você que teve uma crise de ciúmes e me beijou!

– Eu não tive uma crise de ciúmes! – Winry disse ainda visivelmente abalada. – Eu só estava preocupada! Vai que aquela cigana atirada só quer se aproveitar?! Você é meu paciente e eu tenho a responsabilidade de... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Ed bateu as mãos na parede assustando a jovem e deixando-a encurralada.

– Não diga que eu sou _apenas _seu paciente! – ele disse sério e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa roçou seus lábios levemente nos dela. Winry ficou imóvel tentando controlar seu impulso de corresponder. – Agora pode esbravejar dizendo que fui eu que te beijou – ele murmurou assim que se afastou.

– Vamos... Vamos para casa – Winry balbuciou achando que era melhor acabar com aquela conversa antes que terminassem fazendo mais alguma bobagem da qual se arrependeriam depois.

* * *

Os dias foram transcorrendo-se sem grandes novidades. Edward agia como se nada tivesse acontecido e Winry procurava evitá-lo ao máximo, mas era difícil. A jovem estudante tentava controlar seus pensamentos, porém tudo ia por terra quando Ed a encarava e Winry ficava mais vermelha que um tomate.

Para o alquimista as coisas não estavam mais fáceis apesar dele manter a pose de que estava tudo bem. Aquele beijo não saia da cabeça do rapaz e a cada dia ele tinha mais certeza de que estava completamente apaixonado por Winry. No entanto, quanto mais tinha essa certeza mais triste ficava por saber que a garota não correspondia. Ele sabia que ela sentia algo, pudera perceber quando a beijara, mas Ed sabia que ela estava apenas confusa e o máximo que poderia sentir era uma atração ou afeto muito grande.

– Edward, está me ouvindo? – Noah perguntou um pouco aborrecida.

– Ah, não. Desculpe-me – Edward pediu sem graça.

Os dois estavam conversando, ou melhor, Noah estivera falando sozinha um bom tempo, em frente a casa de Winry. A cigana havia reencontrado Edward quando ele estava voltando do hospital em uma das visitas que fizera a Alphonse e pedira para conversar. Ela acabou o acompanhando até a casa de Winry, e agora ia até lá todos os dias para conversar um pouco com Edward.

– Você está tão distraído hoje – Noah comentou em um tom de preocupação.

– Como foi mesmo que você disse que nós nos conhecemos? – Ed perguntou para mudar de assunto.

– Ah, você me ajudou quando eu estava sendo perseguida por pessoas que não gostam de ciganos – Noah disse sorrindo. – Depois você ajudou quando passei algum tempo na Cidade Central, mesmo contra a vontade do seu pai que também não gosta de mim pelo fato de eu ser cigana.

– Então eu já era um alquimista do estado – Edward disse cabisbaixo.

– O que você queria saber? – Noah perguntou em um tom gentil.

– Era... Sobre o meu irmão – Ed disse um pouco sem graça.

– Ah, sobre isso eu não posso dizer nada. Você nunca comentou comigo. Na verdade, eu nem sabia que tinha um irmão mais novo e eu nunca usei meus dons para saber sobre o seu passado – Noah disse balançando levemente a cabeça. Edward achou aquilo estranho. Se ela fosse realmente uma amiga como ela demonstrava ser ele teria contado sobre Alphonse. – Mas eu posso falar sobre outras coisas! – e começou a contar alguma coisa que Edward já não prestava muita atenção. Ele esboçou um sorriso tentando ouvir, mas estava preocupado demais para se manter atento.

Da janela do quarto Winry observava a cena. Estava a ponto de descer e brigar com Edward, mas não iria dar esse gostinho para ele e aquela cigana convencida. Mas ela já estava começando realmente a ficar saturada daquela história. Ed não tinha nada que ficar sorrindo e conversando com Noah na porta de casa!

– Ele quer me provocar! – Winry murmurou estreitando os olhos quando Ed sorriu outra vez.

– Winry? – ela deu um pulo de susto quando ouviu a voz da avó atrás de si.

– Vovó! – a garota murmurou nervosa se afastando da janela rapidamente. – A senhora está precisando de ajuda?

– Todos os dias essa cigana vem conversar com o chibi e você fica espiando – a velha disse desconfiada.

– É claro que não, vovó! – Winry disse sem convicção nenhuma. A velha apenas riu baixinho. Conhecia a neta, não precisava perguntar mais nada para saber o que estava se passando pela cabeça dela.

– Ele não está fazendo nada, Winry, não precisa ficar assim – vovó Pinako disse ainda rindo.

– Assim como? Eu estou normal! – Winry retrucou aborrecida.

– Claro – vovó Pinako disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Mas lembre-se: Onde há ciúme há amor.

– Que...? – Winry murmurou ficando pálida. – Que amor o quê, vovó? Eu nem sei quem esse garoto é! Como poderia estar apaixonada por ele?

Vovó Pinako apenas balançou a cabeça e não disse nada. Winry continuou esbravejando e dizendo que a avó deveria estar imaginando coisas. Mas assim que ouviu Noah dizer que já ia, Winry correu para perto da janela outra vez, mas quando olhou para a rua viu que a cigana não ia porque já era hora de ir, e sim porque uma visita estava chegando.

– Eu não acredito... – Winry murmurou irritada.

– No que, Winry? – vovó Pinako perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Eu volto já – foi tudo o que loirinha disse antes de deixar o quarto pisando duro. Ela desceu as escadas pulando dois degraus. Quando chegou na sala viu Den dormindo tranqüilo no tapete da sala. Deixou a casa e ficou na varanda perto da porta de entrada.

– Até amanhã, Edward – Winry torceu o nariz ao ver Noah se despedir de Ed com um beijo no rosto. Ele ficou sem graça e não disse nada. O céu estava carregado, e certamente não tardaria muito a chover.

– Uma antiga conhecida, Full Metal? – Roy perguntou assim que a cigana se afastou.

– Já falei para não me chamar assim – Edward retrucou irritado. – Alguma novidade sobre o meu irmão?

– Não – Roy respondeu balançando levemente a cabeça. – Eu já lhe disse, o estado dele se deve a alguma alquimia que foi realizada, alquimia humana. Ele não vai acordar, é como se a força de vontade de viver tivesse sido tirada dele.

– Eu não aceito isso – Edward murmurou passando as mãos pelo rosto. – Como posso encontrar meu irmão e saber que ele não vai acordar? Que pode ficar para o resto da vida naquela cama! E o pior, eu nem sei a razão pela qual ele está assim! Por que está aqui! Como eu posso ter permitido que meu pai o internasse tão longe!

– Ficar alterado não vai ajudar – Roy disse balançando levemente a cabeça.

Edward apenas suspirou pesadamente e desviou o olhar para a casa, e ficou imóvel ao ver Winry.

– Winry! Acho que já lhe dei tempo demais para pensar, amanhã você volta a trabalhar e essa situação não poderá continuar. – Roy falou para a garota que se aproximava.

– Eu não vejo problema nenhum, _professor _– Winry retrucou indiferente. – Não posso simplesmente tratá-lo com alegria depois do que soube.

– O problema não é esse – Roy disse mostrando-se paciente. – Eu só não acho justo o que você está fazendo, nem ao menos me deixa falar! Está agindo como uma menina mimada, Winry!

– Eu não sei o que há para ser explicado! – Winry disse alterada. – Você podia ter se negado a obedecer a ordem! Matou os meus pais porque eles estavam ajudando pessoas inocentes e que não tinham nada haver com aquela maldita guerra!

– Você não entende, Winry – Roy disse sério. – Não esteve uma guerra, não sabe o terror, o medo e a dor que um lugar como aquele passa. Você acha que eu fiquei feliz em matá-los? Eu não fiz aquilo só por uma promoção nem nada do tipo. Eu tinha minha vida, iria me casar... Mas a guerra começou, tive que adiar meus planos e no fim não consegui voltar. Você realmente acha que eu sou feliz porque tive que matar os seus pais?

Winry não disse nada. Algumas poucas gotas começaram a cair sobre ela, mas a jovem não se importou com a fina garoa. Apenas encarava Roy sem saber o que dizer. Tantas coisas se passavam pela cabeça dela, mas nenhuma a fazia se sentir melhor. Estava magoada. Não sabia mais se pelo fato dele ter realmente assassinado seus pais, ou se por ele ter escondido isso tanto tempo. Talvez Roy estivesse apenas querendo poupá-la, ou ganhar sua confiança, mas Winry sentia-se enganada.

– Eu... – Winry começou a dizer, mas uma explosão fez com que ela parasse assustada. Quando olharam para a casa viram uma parte em chamas. – Vovó! – a menina exclamou exasperada, fez o movimento de que iria correm em direção da casa para ajudar a anciã, mas parou quando viu Scar a sua frente.

– Winry!!! – Edward gritou exasperado, mas não pode fazer nada quando Scar segurou Winry com força. Ela gritou de dor e tentou se soltar. – A deixe fora disso, Scar! Ela não tem nada haver com as nossas diferenças!

– Não? – Scar perguntou apertando o braço de Winry com mais força. Ela começou a chorar de dor e Edward cerrou os punhos já perdendo o controle. – Eu não vou matá-la, Full Metal, mas é bom ver essa sua expressão de desespero.

– A deixe em paz, Scar! – Roy exclamou e não pareceu pensar nem duas vezes antes de partir para cima do adversário.

Scar pareceu ficar um pouco surpreso com a reação, e largou Winry rapidamente que foi ao chão com muita força. Ela tentou levantar, mas não conseguia. Enquanto Roy estava em uma luta corpo, Ed aproveitou para ir socorrer Winry.

– A minha avó – ela chorava baixinho.

– Calma, deve estar tudo bem com ela – Edward disse apertando com força o corpo dela contra o seu para assim tentar fazê-la se sentir mais protegida.

– Ele matou a minha avó – Winry repetiu nervosa. Edward balançou rapidamente a cabeça negando o que ela havia dito. Ele não pode dizer nada, pois viu que Roy estava com problemas. Ele não estava conseguindo usar a alquimia por causa da chuva.

– Tenho que fazer alguma coisa – Edward murmurou tentando pensar em algo. – Você se machucou muito? Tem que fugir!

– Eu não vou sair daqui sem você, a vovó, o Den e o professor! – Winry exclamou com convicção. Mesmo com o rosto manchado por lágrimas, ela não perdia o ar de decisão.

Roy ouviu o que Winry disse e pagou por sua distração sendo atingindo com força por um golpe de Scar e colidiu fortemente contra uma árvore. Um leve filete de sangue correu pela testa dele.

– Como você conseguiu descobrir aonde Full Metal estava? – Roy perguntou pensando em ganhar um pouco de tempo.

– Vocês são realmente muito tolos – Scar disse com frieza. – Observei cada passo que vocês deram, e nunca perceberam a minha presença. Estou realmente farto de tudo isso, vocês precisam pagar por seus erros.

– Você se acha um Deus para decidir se o fizemos foi um erro ou não?! – Edward gritou exasperado. – Somos humanos! Erramos e aprendemos com isso! Seja lá o que for que eu tenha feito, com certeza me fez ser uma pessoa melhor porque é pra isso que os erros existem! Para aprendermos com eles!

Edward não chegou a se arrepender do que disse, mas não gostou nada, nada da cara com que Scar o encarou. Juntou as mãos rapidamente, mas não conseguiu completar a alquimia.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou-se enquanto batia as mãos com mais força no chão, mas de nada adiantou. – Winry! É uma ordem: Corre!

– Eu já disse que não vou! – Winry retrucou determinada.

Edward ficou irritado pela teimosia dela, mas não disse nada. Não adiantaria brigar com ela, o que tinha naquele momento era pensar em alguma coisa e rápido antes que Scar se aproximasse mais. O alquimista não sabia a razão, mas parecia que tudo estava acontecendo em câmera lenta. Como na outra luta, e imagens fora de foco surgiam em sua mente.

– _Nii-san... – Al murmurou com a cabeça escondida entre os braços. Os olhos dele, vermelhos e inchados, ainda encaravam a lápide onde estava escrito apenas "Thisha Elric". – Estou faminto e está frio. Vamos para casa!_

– _Al, vamos trazê-la de volta – Edward decidido. Aphonse ergueu a cabeça e fitou o irmão mais velho com os olhos assustados. – Vamos trazer a mamãe de volta._

Edward ficou atordoado com a lembrança. Por que tudo tinha que voltar a sua mente de forma tão desordenada? O deixava apenas mais confuso! Por que estava naquele cemitério com o irmão? Por que o pai não estava com eles no enterro da mãe? O que havia dado de errado na alquimia que tentaram realizar para trazer a mãe de volta a vida? Eram tantas perguntas! E nenhuma resposta!

Será que realmente era um pecador e merecia uma punição?

"_Pode ser que sim, mas a Winry...",_ Ed pensou atordoado sem saber mais ou que pensar ou que fazer. Roy não podia fazer nada para ajudá-los. Com toda aquela água sua alquimia não funcionava.

– Esqueça-os, Scar! – ele gritou em uma ultima tentativa de dar tempo para que Edward tirasse Winry dali. – Eu sou seu adversário!

– Eu posso acabar com os dois sem problemas! – Scar disse preparando-se para atacar. Mas o ataque não veio e tudo o que se ouviu foi apenas um tiro.

– O que mais falta acontecer? – Winry murmurou assustada.

– Nem pense, Scar! Eu ainda preciso acertar algumas contas com este homem! – uma mulher exclamou atraindo a atenção de todos. – Rápido! Não deixem que ele fuja! Quero Scar preso! – ela gritou para os homens que a acompanhavam uma vez que Scar se colocou em fuga imediatamente.

– Riza? – Roy balbuciou sem parecer acreditar no que via. A mulher apenas virou o rosto e o encarou longa e inexpressivamente.

– Rápido! – ela voltou a dizer. – Scar vai fugir!

Os homens que a acompanhavam obedeceram e foram atrás do homem de Isbar. Mas, não conseguiriam pegá-lo. Scar fez um buraco no chão e escapou pelo esgoto.

– O que devemos fazer? – Havoc perguntou observando o rombo no chão. – Eu não entro aí nem que me paguem em dobro.

– Precisamos de reforços! – Riza disse enquanto guardava a arma. – Full Metal não pode ficar sem proteção do exercito e enquanto ele estiver aqui certamente Scar continuará atacando.

Havoc balançou levemente a cabeça e se afastou. Riza andou em passos decididos até Edward e Winry que observavam a tudo tentando entender o que acontecera.

– Vocês estão bem? – perguntou em um tom mais gentil.

– A minha avó! – Winry exclamou tentando se levantar, mas voltou a ficar quieta sentindo uma dor muito forte no braço.

Mas não foi preciso falar mais nada, pois no momento seguinte vovó Pinako saiu da casa juntamente com Den. Winry sorriu aliviada ao ver que estava tudo bem.

– O que aconteceu? – a velha perguntou observando o estrago diante da casa. – O seu braço...

– Está tudo bem, vovó – Winry disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Eu só estava preocupada com a senhora e com o Den. Mas, parece que aquele idiota só fez aquilo para me assustar – depois se virou para Riza e inclinou-se com um pouco de dificuldade em um sinal de agradecimento. – Se não fosse pela senhorita nem sei o que teria acontecido.

Riza apenas sorriu brevemente.

– Riza! – Roy exclamou fazendo com que ela se virasse para fitá-lo.

– Continua inútil na água, não é, Coronel Mustang? – Riza perguntou sem se alterar.

– Como... Como você...? – ele tentou perguntar, mas não conseguia terminar a frase.

– Há muito o que ser resolvido – Riza disse em um tom frio. – Primeiro preciso conversar com Full Metal, preciso de um relatório completo de tudo o que está acontecendo aqui, você precisará retornar para a Central, não é seguro permanecer aqui.

– Mas... Eu não quero voltar! – Ed exclamou processando aquela última parte da frase.

– Eu já disse, iremos conversar primeiro – Riza sentenciou e começou a se afastar.

Edward olhou para Winry que parecia tão confusa quanto ele. Talvez fosse melhor ir, para o bem e segurança de Winry, talvez fosse melhor ficar longe. Mas só a possibilidade de ficar longe de Winry deixava o coração do Full Metal Alchemist em pedaços.

**Olá!**

**Bem, eu não sei o que pensar deste capítulo. Particularmente me deu muito trabalho, e eu não fiquei satisfeita com o resultado, mas se olhasse pra ele mais uma vez deletaria tudo e começaria do zero, por isso publiquei, se deletasse acabaria não escrevendo mais. Eu não sei o que é pior: cena de beijou ou cena de luta. **

**Este fic é UA, então há muitas coisas diferentes do anime, inclusive a personalidade dos personagens. O Scar em especial está muito OOC, mas eu realmente precisava de um vilão chato que ficasse explodindo as coisas. **

**Muito obrigada a **_Me-chan, __Kisa Sohma Hyuuga__, Hell, mylle, Claudia, Deby Gomes, __Amandoin, __Charlotte Blackloke__, letícia, naná e __Ghata Granger _**pelas reviews. **

**E até o próximo capitulo (que eu ainda não tenho nem idéia de quando sai).**

**Bianca Potter.**


	10. Não olhe para trás

**Capítulo 10 – Não olhe para trás**

– Como você está? – Edward perguntou preocupado. Winry apenas balançou levemente a cabeça afirmando que estava bem.

– Você teve uma pequena luxação no ombro, precisará ficar com ele imobilizado até que faça exames para sabermos a extensão – Roy disse enquanto terminava de arrumar a tipóia improvisada.

– Não está doendo muito, só uma dor incomoda – Winry disse quase em um murmúrio sem encarar o médico.

– Aquele idiota! – Ed exclamou furioso andando de um lado para o outro. – Não tinha nada que ter envolvido você nisso!

– Eu estou bem, Ed – Winry murmurou um pouco assustada pela reação do alquimista. – A minha avó está bem, era só isso que me preocupava.

– Você poderia ter se machucado mais! – Edward disse nervoso.

– Mas não me machuquei! Não pense tão negativamente – Winry retrucou aborrecida.

Edward não pareceu ficar mais tranqüilo com aquilo. Continuou andando de um lado para outro ainda mantendo uma expressão de raiva no rosto.

– Tem mais alguma coisa, não tem? – Winry perguntou desconfiada.

O alquimista parou de andar e a encarou com uma olhar confuso que Winry já conhecia bem. Ele lembrara de mais alguma coisa e isso estava o deixando bem mais angustiado. Como ela podia sentir que o conhecia tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo saber que ele estava muito longe de ser alcançado?

Edward abriu a boca para responder, mas batidas na porta o detiveram.

– Pronto? – era Riza. – Podemos conversar agora, Edward-kun?

– Sim – o rapaz respondeu, mas não saiu do lugar. – No entanto, poderíamos conversar aqui? Não tenho nada para ouvir ou dizer que Winry não possa saber.

– Entendo – Riza disse olhando para Winry que ficou um pouco nervosa, mas manteve a postura. – Então, por que não retornou para a Cidade Central após o acidente?

– Porque eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada – Edward respondeu prontamente. – Como ainda há coisas que estão muito confusas na minha mente. Após o acidente eu não conseguia lembrar nem o meu nome. Depois as coisas começaram a se complicar, eu me lembrei de algumas coisas, mas não podia voltar ainda.

– Você deveria ter voltado para a Central assim que conseguiu lembrar alguma coisa – Riza disse em um tom de repreensão. – Em primeiro lugar nem deveria ter deixado a cidade sem me comunicar antes!

– Eu não acho que tenho que ficar dando satisfações da minha vida para ninguém! – Ed retrucou aborrecido enquanto cruzava os braços.

– Scar não está brincando, Edward-kun, se ele tiver a oportunidade não pensará duas vezes antes de matar você e ferir aqueles que são importantes para você de alguma forma – Riza disse séria, e fez com que Ed desarmasse a pose de 'Não preciso de ajuda!'. – Você ainda não consegue se lembrar muitas coisas, não é? Nem ao menos sabe a razão pela qual ele está te perseguindo.

O rapaz apenas balançou levemente a cabeça concordando com o que ela havia dito. Evitava olhar para Winry, mas sabia que ela observava apenas apreensivamente.

– Você tentou uma alquimia proibida – Riza disse por fim. – Tentou trazer sua mãe de volta a vida. Você sempre foi um prodígio, aprendeu desde cedo alquimia, e quando a sua mãe morreu achou que pudesse trazê-la de volta, mas você esqueceu da Troca Equivalente e...

– Não havia nada que eu pudesse dar em troca da alma da minha mãe – Edward complementou atordoado.

– Exato – Riza respondeu balançando levemente a cabeça. – Como resultado, você perdeu o braço e a perna, e seu irmão mais novo Alphonse caiu em um sono profundo, a força de vida foi completamente tomada.

Aquilo caiu como uma bomba em cima do jovem Elric. Como temia era por sua culpa que Al estava naquele estado. Winry levou as mãos à boca e Ed não a culparia se ela tivesse mais medo dele depois de saber aquilo. Se ele fora capaz de causar tamanha dor ao irmão, do que mais ele seria capaz?

– De todo jeito – ele murmurou ainda tentando encontrar as palavras. – O que eu fiz diz respeito apenas a mim, e ao meu irmão. Aquele idiota não é Deus para me julgar!

– Eu concordo, mas Scar é um fanático – Riza disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Jurou que iria acabar com todos os alquimistas do Estado, mas como você tentou 'brincar' de Deus, o alvo preferido dele é você.

Edward não sabia o que dizer. Estava confuso demais para conseguir esboçar qualquer reação. E por mais que tentasse não conseguia olhar para Winry. Estava com medo da reação dela. Por sua culpa, todos estavam sofrendo, inclusive a jovem.

– De toda forma – Riza disse por fim. – Não vou obrigá-lo a retorna para a Cidade Central afinal você diz se sentir bem aqui. Talvez quando todas as suas lembranças retornarem você veja necessidade de voltar. Mas, enquanto permanecer aqui precisará de proteção 24 horas.

Ela aproximou-se da porta, mas antes de sequer tocar a maçaneta, parou.

– Será que podemos conversar, Coronel? – Riza perguntou para Roy que estivera todo aquele tempo apenas ouvindo.

– Claro – ele respondeu enquanto fechava a maleta.

– Professor! – Winry o chamou timidamente. – Obrigada... pela ajuda – falou em um murmúrio.

Roy sorriu brevemente enquanto fazia um leve aceno afirmativo. Depois deixou o quarto e seguiu Riza até a varanda da pequena casa amarela. Ele detestava admitir que não sabia o que fazer. Riza caminhava a frente altivamente, totalmente dona de si. Não era nada fácil saber como deveria agir com ela.

"_Riza é especial",_ Roy pensou com um leve sorriso.

Quando ela parou de andar e virou-se para ele fez com que o alquimista se sentisse intimidado e analisado.

"_Ora, Roy Mustang_!", ele pensou aborrecido. _"Você nunca foi de ter medo de mulher nenhuma!"_

– E então? – Riza perguntou em um tom sereno. – Por onde quer começar?

"_Acontece que nenhuma outra mulher é Riza Hawkeye_", Roy pensou um pouco nervoso.

– É um interrogatório? – Roy retrucou no mesmo tom que o dela.

– Você sabe perfeitamente que não! – Riza disse séria. – Quero apenas uma explicação plausível para o que você fez, a razão pela qual desapareceu todos esses anos! Eu cheguei a imaginar que você estivesse morto! Por que não voltou quando a guerra terminou?

– Porque eu não estava bem para voltar, Riza – Roy respondeu sem desviar seus olhos dos dela. – Eu acreditava que você não iria querer se casar com um assassino.

– Como você é egoísta! – Riza exclamou incrédula e essa reação o deixou surpreso. – Por que sempre tem que pensar apenas em si mesmo? Não pensou em como eu iria me sentir?

– Foi a melhor decisão, Riza – Roy disse com convicção. – Eu não conseguiria ser o mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, de todo o mau que eu fiz. Achei que se me afastasse você seria mais feliz!

Como resposta o alquimista recebeu um certeiro tapa no rosto. Ele levou uma das mãos a face avermelhada sem conseguir acreditar no que Riza havia feito.

– Você não tem a menor idéia do que eu senti!- a mulher disse em um tom baixo, mas decidido. – Eu nunca perdi as esperanças de que você estivesse vivo em algum lugar e que algo o impedisse de voltar, mas aí está você! Forte e saudável como estava quando partiu para aquela guerra e prometeu voltar quando acabasse! Você mentiu, Roy Mustang, apenas encontrou uma maneira de escapar do compromisso que tinha comigo!

– De onde você tirou isso?! – Roy exclamou alterado, mas Riza não o respondeu, simplesmente deu as costas e começou a se afastar.

– Avise a Edward-kun que eu estarei retornando para Cidade Central amanhã pela manhã, ficarão pessoas aqui para ajudá-lo caso Scar apareça outra vez – foi tudo o que ela disse.

– Você continua a mesma, Riza – Roy murmurou observando a mulher se afastar. – A mesma mulher forte por quem me apaixonei...

* * *

Edward estava debruçado no parapeito da janela fingindo observar algo, mas estava perdido em seus pensamentos e preocupações. Fora ele que deixara o irmão naquele estado. Era sua e exclusivamente sua culpa! O que mais havia feito de errado no passado? A quem mais havia machucado?

– Ed? – Winry o chamou com cautela. O rapaz estremeceu de susto. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que por um segundo esquecera que Winry estava no quarto também. – Não gosto quando você fica assim.

– Assim como? – Edward perguntou após um suspiro de cansaço. – Você queria que eu estivesse dando pulos de alegria com o que escutei?

– Você sabe muito bem que eu não quis dizer isso! – Winry retrucou nervosa.

– Foi o que pareceu – Edward disse sem fitá-la. Winry estava cansada daquela situação. Parecia que ele estava com medo de olhá-la nos olhos, e ela odiava ficar conversando daquela forma. Com um pouco de dificuldade, Winry se levantou e foi até ele, com a mão livre o puxou pelo braço e fez com que o alquimista ficasse de frente para ela.

– Eu sei que o que você ouviu não foi fácil! Pare de ficar pensando bobagens e de ficar jogando a culpa exclusivamente nas suas costas! – Winry disse séria.

– Você não entende! – Ed exclamou alterado, e pela primeira vez em uma conversa com Winry perdeu a calma. A jovem o encarou assustada, mas não interrompeu. – Não sabe pelo que eu estou passando! Não tente me consolar ou me dizer que não foi minha culpa, isso não vai ajudar! Parece que tudo que eu toco acabar em dor e sofrimento! Eu não queria que nada acontecesse a você e olha como você está!

– Eu já disse que isso é o de menos, Ed! – Winry disse balançando freneticamente a cabeça.

Seu peito estava doendo ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Queria abraçá-lo, dizer que ficaria tudo bem, mas não podia, e não era só por causa do braço machucado. Não queria dar a ele esperanças. Não poderia ficar com ele do jeito que Edward queria. Por mais que ela também desejasse isso e não conseguisse admitir. Tinha que abafar seus sentimentos. No entanto, ao vê-lo tão desprotegido seu primeiro pensamento era de confortá-lo de todas as formas que poderia.

– Eu falei para você fugir! – Edward continuou no mesmo tom. – Por que você não fez o que eu pedi? Por que tem que ser tão teimosa?

– Não sou uma garota de fugir de nada! – Winry exclamou com convicção.

– Se é assim você não deveria fugir dos seus sentimentos! – Edward retorquiu sério. – Eu tenho certeza de que você sente algo por mim, por mais fraco que seja, mas sente!

– Isso não tem nada haver com os meus sentimentos! – Winry disse sentindo o rosto arder. – Eu não podia deixar a minha avó aqui!

– Claro – Edward disse desviando o olhar. – Você é teimosa. Sabia perfeitamente que eu não deixaria que nada acontecesse com a sua avó.

– Como pode me garantir isso? – Winry perguntou nervosa.

– Você não acredita em mim! Você nunca faz o que eu peço! – Edward disse cansado daquela conversa. – É teimosa demais!

Winry estreitou os olhos e se afastou dele. Quem ele pensava que era para ficar a criticando? Ela viu uma das ferramentas da avó que estavam por ali, e sem pensar duas vezes acertou a chave inglesa na cabeça do pobre Edward que cambaleou para o lado e por pouco não caiu.

– FICOU DOIDA, WINRY? – ele gritou exasperado.

– É PARA VOCÊ APRENDER A NÃO ME CRITICAR! – Winry gritou em resposta. – É O SUJO FALANDO DO MAL LAVADO AQUI! VOCÊ TAMBÉM É EXTREMAMENTE TEIMOSO! TEIMOSO! TEIMOSO!!!!!

– MAS ISSO NÃO O DIREITO A VOCÊ O DIREITO DE QUEBRAR A MINHA CABEÇA COM ESSA ARMA ASSASSINA! – Edward gritou a plenos pulmões.

– SERIA IMPOSSÍVEL! SUA CABEÇA É DURA DEMAIS! UM GOLPE SÓ NÃO IRIA BASTAR! – Winry gritou no mesmo tom.

– Não dá para conversar com você hoje – Edward disse irritado, e saiu do quarto batendo a porta com um baque surdo ao passar.

Winry levou a mão à testa tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Nunca havia tido uma briga como aquela com Ed. Claro que já haviam discutido algumas vezes, mas não daquela forma. Pensou em ir atrás dele e pedir desculpas, não deveria ter se alterado tanto, mas ele conseguira tirá-la do sério, mas depois achou que talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo sozinho um pouco para que ele pudesse colocar as idéias no lugar.

No corredor, o alquimista estava encostado na porta do quarto de Winry encarando o teto, mas não estava tão confuso sobre aquela briga como a garota. Ele não queria dizer a ela com todas as letras que estava preocupado com a segurança dela, já dera provas suficientes do que sentia por ela, e não queria pressioná-la ainda mais voltando a afirmar isso.

Ele tinha certeza de que ela jamais iria fazer o que ele pedia. Winry era teimosa demais para entender que ficar perto dele a faria sofrer. Edward arregalou os olhos. Se ele continuasse por perto a história poderia se repetir, e o mesmo que acontecera Alphonse poderia acontecer com Winry.

– Não – ele murmurou atordoado. – Eu não quero que isso aconteça, mas como vou fazer para essa teimosa entender que tem que fazer as coisas quando eu pedir?

Edward sabia que só havia uma coisa a ser feita, mas não tinha coragem, não queria se afastar dela. Não suportaria ficar sem o sorriso dela todas as manhãs, o cheiro bom do perfume que impregnava toda a casa, as conversas no final do dia, os passeios nos finais de semana. Mas se não tomasse uma decisão ficaria sem nada disso para o resto da vida, e restaria apenas a dor e o arrependimento.

– Full Metal? – o rapaz abaixou a cabeça ao ouvir Roy o chamar.

– O que foi? – Edward perguntou aborrecido.

– Você e Winry estavam pretendendo derrubar a casa? – Roy perguntou sarcasticamente. – Dá próxima vez avisem para que possamos deixar o lugar em segurança.

– Veio dizer só isso? – Edward retrucou fazendo o movimento de que iria se afastar.

– Hawkeye pediu para avisar que está voltando para Cidade Central amanhã pela manhã – Roy disse e Ed parou onde estava. – Ela disse que deixará pessoas para ajudá-lo caso Scar apareça novamente.

– Ele irá aparecer com certeza – Edward disse sério. – E eu não sei se conseguirei proteger a Winry e a família dela.

– O que está querendo dizer com isso? – Roy perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Eu não consegui usar alquimia durante a luta hoje – Edward explicou. – Não sei o que aconteceu. E se dá próxima vez eu falhar outra vez e por isso algo mais grave acontecer?

– Você tem que parar de pensar no 'Se' – Roy respondeu balançando levemente a cabeça.

Edward fez um gesto de discordância e começou a se afastar indo em direção da escadaria que levava ao andar inferior da casa.

– Para onde você vai? – Roy perguntou já imaginando a resposta.

– Irei tomar uma decisão definitiva – Edward disse sério, e depois desapareceu no final do corredor.

* * *

Winry acordou sentindo o corpo reclamar de dor e a cabeça latejar um pouco. Olhou para si e percebeu que adormecera com a mesma roupa que estava na tarde anterior. Olhou no relógio de cabeceira, ainda era muito cedo.

Não havia saído do quarto durante o resto da tarde, queria evitar encontrar com Ed por um tempo. Queria entender a razão pela qual tudo que tinha que ser tão difícil. Por que ele não podia ser um rapaz comum de Rizembool? Por que tinha que ter tantos problemas e mistérios em seu passado?

– Se ele fosse como qualquer rapaz não teria chamado a minha atenção – Winry murmurou com um leve sorriso em seus lábios enquanto se levantava.

Saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha para pedir para a avó ajudá-la a tirar a tipóia, e quando entrou encontrou a velha servindo a mesa apenas para as duas.

– Bom dia, vovó – Winry cumprimentou. – Ed não vai tomar café conosco? – perguntou confusa enquanto ocupava uma das cadeiras. Com um pouco de dificuldade devido a sua pouca movimentação começou a se servir. – Vovó? – a jovem tornou a chamar a anciã que parecia preocupada com algo.

– Edward resolveu voltar para casa – vovó Pinako disse por fim.

– O quê? – Winry murmurou ficando pálida e seu susto foi tão grande que acabou derrubando o pote de biscoitos que caiu com um baque alto no chão. – Como assim 'para casa'? A casa dele é aqui!

– Você sabe que não, Winry – vovó Pinako falou balançando levemente a cabeça. – Ele resolveu voltar para a Cidade Central.

Winry sentiu algumas lágrimas deslizarem pelo seu rosto. Como assim ele havia partido? Até ontem estava lá dizendo que não voltaria enquanto ela não estivesse bem! Que não queria deixá-la! Que a amava!!! Que raios de sentimento era esse que ele tinha? Era tudo mentira?

– Eu vou até a estação... – ela murmurou nervosa.

– Não adianta, Winry, ele deve estar embarcando nesse exato momento – vovó Pinako disse em um tom ameno. Foi até a neta para consolá-la, mas Winry levantou-se e deixou a cozinha correndo.

Ela sentia o corpo inteiro tremer. Não sabia se era de raiva pelo que havia feito ou de medo de não voltar a vê-lo. Talvez ambos. Entrou no quarto e largou-se na cama não conseguindo controlar mais as lágrimas. Sentia seu peito doer muito, só havia sentido aquela sensação de perda quando soube que os pais haviam morrido, mas tivera que se conformar, não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para trazê-los de volta.

Mas perder outra pessoa importante, ela não podia suportar.

– Droga! – Winry murmurou afundando sua cabeça no travesseiro. – Eu amo aquele bobo, não deveria, mas amo! E nem ao menos pude dizer isso a ele!!!

* * *

O trem se afastava rapidamente deixando a pequena Rizembool para trás. Edward sentia o vento bater em seu rosto, e evitou olhar para trás, estava partindo para protegê-la, para que ela fosse feliz. Isso bastava para ele.

– Tem certeza de que é isso que quer, Edward-kun? – Riza perguntou trazendo o rapaz de volta dos seus devaneios.

– Sim, eu tomei minha decisão – Edward respondeu sem tirar os olhos da janela. – Deixarei meu irmão aos cuidados dela, sei que Winry o manterá bem até que eu descubra como despertá-lo.

– Não estou falando disso – Riza disse séria.

Edward não respondeu. Rizembool estava completamente fora de visão agora.

"_Não olharei para trás, Win, será o melhor para nós dois. Seja feliz e adeus..."._

**Olá!**

**Cara, eu juro que achei que esse capítulo não fosse sair. Sabe o que é olhar para o word e não sair uma única linha? Mas de uns quatro dias pra cá eu tive um surto e saiu isso. Bem, espero que tenham gostado, eu continuo não gostando muito de Royai então me desculpem os fãs do casal pela pequena cena. O título do capítulo é o mesmo de uma música do Capital Inicial.**

**Obrigada a **_Kisa Sohma Hyuuga__, Claudia – IclauI, __Charlotte Blackloke, __Amandoin__, mylle, Me-chan, __Ghata Granger__, Missae no sekai, __Mayura Daidouji, _Mary Ogawara (beijo desentupidor? Não viu nem a metade rs Olha lá que se tiver outro beijo eu capricho! Aí vc briga comigo e diz que não gostou do fic u.u)_ e Hell _(você não deixou e-mail para que eu pudesse responder... Eu não apaguei nada dessa vez rs E o Scar ficou quieto por enquanto rs. Beijinhos!) **pelas reivews. **

**Beijinhos e até a próxima!**

**Bianca Potter.**


	11. Paraíso perdido

**Capítulo 11 – Paraíso perdido**

Edward andava em passos lentos pelos corredores do quartel general. Tentava se lembrar de alguma coisa, por menor que fosse, daquele ambiente, mas parecia que quanto mais tentava forçar sua mente, menos ela parecia colaborar. Nada lhe parecia familiar. Não lhe parecia ser um lugar em que se sentia bem. Parecia frio e distante. Ele suspirou pesadamente enquanto abaixava a cabeça. Qualquer lugar sem Winry iria lhe parecer triste e sem vida.

– Deu para suspirar pelos cantos agora, Edward? – o rapaz levou um susto quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si. Ainda não estava muito acostumado com todas aquelas pessoas que o tratavam como um colega, e muitas vezes até como amigo. Mas ele não conseguia lembrar de ninguém.

Mas o alquimista achava que o de menos era isso. O pior era voltar para casa. Sua expressão tornou-se um pouco mais dura ao lembra-se do momento em que chegou da viagem.

_Chovia um pouco na Cidade Central quando Edward desembarcou. Riza falou qualquer coisa sobre precisarem descansar um pouco, mas Ed não prestava muita atenção. Olhava atentamente tudo ao seu redor. As pessoas conversando absortas em seus próprios problemas, sem se importar com o que acontecia ao seu redor. Tudo tão diferente de Rizembool._

– _Edward-kun? – ele olhou para Riza com um olhar de culpa por não estar a ouvindo. – Você realmente não me parece estar muito bem. Ficou quieto o caminho inteiro. Ainda não se arrependeu de ter voltado? Eu sei que disse que você teria que voltar, mas se não era sua vontade..._

– _Eu não me arrependi – Edward disse prontamente. – Só que eu estava acostumado a minha nova vida em Rizembool. Aqui eu não tenho nem idéia de como será. _

– _Não se preocupe – Riza disse em um tom calmo e que esperava que o tranqüilizasse, mas ela sabia que só havia uma pessoa que o deixaria mais calmo, e ela estava bem distante dali. – Você tem muitos amigos aqui, será muito bem recebido. _

_Edward tentou demonstrar tranqüilidade, mas era evidente a sua angustia e seu desconforto. Teria que agüentar. Por Winry. Seria melhor para ela que ele permanecesse longe. _

_Mas... Talvez fosse bom para ela, mas nem um pouco para o Full Metal Alchemist. _

– _Por que você não liga para ela? – Riza perguntou fazendo mais uma vez que ele voltasse de seus devaneios. _

– _O quê? – o rapaz perguntou confuso. _

– _Para Winry – Riza esclareceu. – Para avisar que chegou bem._

– _Eu não posso ligar – Ed murmurou desviando o olhar. _

– _Por que não? – Riza perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Ela ficará feliz e você mais calmo. _

– _Eu não me despedi dela – Edward disse em um tom baixo. _

– _Você o quê? – Riza exclamou incrédula. – Como pode fazer isso, Edward-kun? Não pensou em como ela iria se sentir?!_

– _É claro que pensei, mas nós havíamos brigado – Ed disse encolhendo os ombros. – Winry é muito teimosa, quando Scar apareceu eu pedi que ela fugisse, mas ela nunca me escuta. Certamente se eu fosse me despedir iríamos brigar outra vez porque ela não entenderia as minhas razões. É melhor deixar como está. _

_Riza balançou a cabeça em um sinal de profunda discordância com o que o rapaz havia feito, mas não disse mais nada. Era notório que ele não estava bem, seus olhos sem brilho algum, sua expressão cansada e triste. Riza tinha certeza de que ele não agüentaria ficar muito tempo sem ver ou falar com Winry. _

– _Você a ama muito, não é? – Riza perguntou fazendo que ele quase pulasse de susto. _

– _É claro que... Você está confundindo as coisas – ele tentava remendar as frases soltas. – Está tão na cara assim? – perguntou em um murmúrio. _

– _Eu sempre fui observadora, Edward-kun – Riza balançou levemente a mão. – Mas além de conhecê-lo a alguns anos, nunca o havia visto assim por uma garota. O mais importante era como trazer o Alphonse-kun de volta. _

_Edward ficou pálido ao ouvir isso. Claro, o irmão. Agora que voltara para a Cidade Central poderia se concentrar em como poderia ajudar o seu irmão. Talvez assim até conseguisse pensar menos em Winry. _

– _Vamos, eu irei acompanhá-lo até a sua casa – Riza disse começando a se afastar. Edward a seguiu em passos lentos e pesados, e foi o caminho inteiro até a sua casa quieto, apenas observando as ruas e tentando identificar alguma coisa, mas era uma tentativa bem frustrada. Quando o carro parou em frente a casa Edward apenas lançou um olhar rápido e sem emoção em direção do lugar antes de descer do carro. _

– _Qualquer coisa que precisar é só me procurar no quartel, Edward-kun – Riza disse antes de se despedir. _

_O alquimista foi até a casa em passos desanimado e antes que tocasse a campainha a porta se abriu. Edward encarou o homem nos olhos. Olhos gélidos. _

– _O bom filho sempre a casa volta – Hohenheim disse com um leve sorriso de ironia. Edward não retrucou, simplesmente passou pelo homem e entrou na casa. – O que houve, Edward? Não irá iniciar nenhuma discussão 'amigável' de pai e filho?_

– _Não sei se lhe contaram, mas eu sofri um acidente – Edward retrucou indiferente. _

– _Prefiro nem imaginar o estrago do carro – Hohenheim retorquiu enquanto fechava a porta. _

– _Você deveria se preocupar comigo e não com o estado do carro! – Edward retrucou entre os dentes. _

– _Pelo que vejo você está inteiro – Hohenheim disse calmo. _

– _Eu perdi a memória – Edward disse secamente. – Passei dias desacordado após o acidente e quando acordei não conseguia me lembrar nem do meu próprio nome! Considera isso 'estar inteiro'?_

– _Por isso demorou tanto para voltar? – Hohenheim perguntou sem demonstrar surpresa alguma. – Quando você sumiu imaginei que tivesse ido ver Alphonse._

_A menção do nome do irmão fez com que uma raiva que Edward nem sabia que tinha, despertasse. _

– _Para você teria sido muito bom, não é? – o rapaz exclamou furioso. – Os dois filhos caídos em um sono profundo! Aliais, por que mandou que internassem Al em Rizembool? _

_Edward continuaria reclamando, mas viu o pai sorrir enquanto balançava levemente a cabeça. _

– _Realmente terei que retirar o que havia dito sobre você estar bem – Hohenheim disse ainda sorrindo o que deixou o alquimista ainda mais irritado. – Antes Rizembool era o "vilarejo desabitado, sem graça e subdesenvolvido", agora tem um nome!_

– _Com certeza lá é muito melhor do que aqui! – Edward retrucou irritado. E mais uma vez sua o mente o traiu mostrando a imagem de uma certa jovem sorrindo para ele. Ed não pode deixar de pensar onde Winry estivesse seria um paraíso para ele. Seu paraíso perdido. – Mas você não tinha o direito de mandar o meu irmão para tão longe! – continuou tentando manter sua mente unicamente na conversa com o pai. _

– _A razão pela qual eu o mandei para lá, caro Edward, é muito simples: Aqui ele continuaria como alvo de curiosos que tentariam a todo custo descobrir o que o mantêm vivo – Hohenheim disse com calma._

_Edward ficou quieto. Fazia sentido o que o pai dissera. Sem uma boa resposta e nem um pouco de vontade de discutir começou a ir em direção das escadas imaginando que seu quarto ficasse no andar superior da casa. _

– _Mas também, Edward, foi __**você **__que deixou o seu irmão naquele estado – Hohenheim sorriu friamente. – O que mais poderia fazer contra ele?_

_Edward cerrou os punhos e continuou o seu caminho sem dizer nada._

– Que foi, Edward? – o rapaz foi trazido de seus devaneios pela voz do Tenente Coronel Hughes. – Tá querendo matar quem com essa expressão feia? Olha lá que eu sou um pai de família, não fique tentando me matar com essa cara!

– Desculpe-me, Tenente Coronel – Ed falou tentando abrandar um pouco a sua expressão.

– Por falar em família! – Hughes disse com os olhos brilhando enquanto puxava um 'bolinho' de fotos de um dos bolsos. – Já viu as fotos da Elysia em um dia no campo?

Edward sorriu meio atravessado. Hughes já devia ter empurrado todas as fotos de Elysia no campo, Elysia na praia, Elysia no zoológico e todos os outros tipos de passeios da pequena, para que Edward olhasse.

– Eu já vi sim, Tenente Coronel – Edward respondeu balançando levemente a cabeça. – A sua filha é bonita.

– EI! Não fique falando essas coisas! Eu sou u pai ciumento! Ai do engraçadinho que resolver falar alguma bobagem para ela! – Hughes disse revoltado.

Ed girou os olhos. Se elogiava o tenente coronel fazia um escândalo, se dizia que não precisava ver as fotos ele fazia escândalo do mesmo jeito.

– Você não parece muito bem – Hughes disse bem mais sério. – Ainda está com a memória muito confusa?

– Muito – Edward respondeu após um suspiro. – Parece que quanto mais eu me esforço, menos consigo me lembrar. Todos me tratam muito bem aqui, mas eu não consigo me sentir a vontade.

– Eu imagino como você está se sentindo – Hughes disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Mas eu já lhe disse, se precisar saber de qualquer coisa é só falar comigo, eu o ajudei como puder.

– Obrigado – Edward limitou-se a responder. – Agora eu só quero me concentrar em como ajudarei o meu irmão, pelo menos assim eu mantenho a minha mente ocupada.

– Você já conseguiu alguma pista nova da Pedra Filosofal? – Hughes perguntou interessado, mas só recebeu um olhar de dúvida do Full Metal. – Você não conseguiu lembrar disso também? – o rapaz apenas balançou a cabeça negando. – E muito menos o seu pai comentou...

– Até parece que ele iria falar alguma coisa! – Edward resmungou aborrecido.

– Segundo vocês, alquimistas, a Pedra Filosofal é capaz de realizar qualquer coisa, criar a partir do nada, transformar pedra em ouro, produzir elixir de imortalidade – Hughes explicou. – Talvez com a Pedra Filosofal você possa trazer Alphonse de seu sono.

– Será que é mesmo possível? – Edward perguntou em um tom de dúvida.

– Era a única esperança que você dizia ter – Hughes afirmou.

– Então, me explique mais! – Edward pediu mostrando-se mais animado. – Há uma biblioteca aqui, não há? Quero saber tudo sobre a Pedra Filosofal!!

* * *

– Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia eu vê-la agora – Roy dizia preocupado enquanto subia as escadas. – Winry ainda está muito magoada pelo o que eu fiz.

– Winry precisa parar de bancar a menina mimada – vovó Pinako retrucou em um tom de calma. – Você matou os pais dela por que quis? É óbvio que não, não é? Ela poderia estar decepcionada com a ocultação da verdade, mas com o assassinato não afinal você não os matou porque tinha vontade, e sim foi obrigado a isso.

Roy ficou agradecido pelo tom de vovó Pinako, ela não demonstrar estar nem um pouco ressentida. E Roy sempre achara que ela, juntamente com Winry, seria a primeira a recriminá-lo.

– Você precisa falar com ela – vovó Pinako continuou. – Eu já tentei de tudo, mas desde que o Chibi foi para a Cidade Central ela faz mais nada.

– As crianças já perguntaram várias vezes por ela – Roy falou preocupado. – E os professores da faculdade já me alertaram que as faltas podem prejudicá-la.

– Eu não achava que ela gostasse tanto daquele baixinho desmemoriado – Pinako disse após um suspiro. Bateu levemente na porta do quarto da neta, mas não obteve resposta. – Winry, você tem visita! – nada mais uma vez. – Estamos entrando!

O quarto não estava muito desordenado, apenas alguns papéis e fotos caídos pelo chão, algumas roupas espalhadas, livros fora da estante. A janela estava fechada dando ao lugar uma sensação de abandono.

– Winry, ainda está dormindo?! – Pinako perguntou aproximando-se da cama. – Winry?

A jovem estava com os olhos friccionados fortemente, murmurava alguma coisa sem parar enquanto movimentava a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

– Ela está ardendo em febre! – vovó Pinako exclamou quando constatou o quão quente a neta estava.

Roy aproximou-se e tirou a temperatura dela.

– Está com quase quarenta graus – Roy falou olhando o termômetro.

– Ed – Winry murmurou com a fraca. – Ed...

– O causador da febre – Roy disse maneando levemente a cabeça. – Ela não tem se alimentado direito, não é?

– Nem um pouco – vovó Pinako respondeu preocupada. Roy examinou o ombro de Winry e constatou que estava bem melhor. – Pelo menos os remédios para o ombro eu a tenho feito tomar – a velha acrescentou.

– Por favor, pegue panos limpos e água, com febres assim não adianta apenas o remédio – Roy falou enquanto dobrava as mangas da blusa, depois voltou-se para a sua maleta e começou a procurar algum remédio para a febre.

Depois de algum tempo a febre da jovem começou a ceder, e aos poucos Winry se acalmou um pouco. No final do dia, ela já estava sem febre graças aos esforços do médico para que sua aluna ficasse bem. Ele estava sentado perto da cama a observando dormir. Jamais havia visto Winry daquele jeito. Não sabia como, e nem se ela permitiria, mas iria ajudá-la. Parecia que depois do surgimento de Ed na vida dela tudo virara de cabeça para baixo.

Roy estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que demorou um pouco para perceber que Winry estava despertando.

A jovem piscou seguidamente tentando fazer com que as coisas ao seu redor entrassem em foco e quase deu um pulo de susto quando viu Roy ao seu lado.

– Professor?! – murmurou com a voz fraca.

– Como você está? – Roy perguntou sem se alterar.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Winry retrucou fingindo não ter ouvido a pergunta.

– Eu vim para conversar com você, mas quando cheguei você estava ardendo em febre – Roy explicou após um suspiro. Não seria fácil. – Nunca a vi assim antes, Winry, a partida dele te afetou tanto?

– Eu quero ficar sozinha! – Winry retrucou virando o rosto.

– Não mesmo, senhorita! – Roy exclamou a segurando pelo braço e fazendo com que ela voltasse a encará-lo. – Está querendo perder tudo que conseguiu? O estágio? O seu curso? As crianças não param de perguntar por você! Vai deixá-las sozinhas?

Winry ficou calada. Desviou o olhar e ficou olhando para algum ponto fixo atrás do Flame Alchemist.

– Ele nem ao menos se despediu de mim – Winry murmurou com a voz embargada.

– Sinceramente, você não parece a Winry que eu conheço! – Roy exclamou impaciente. – E daí que ele não se despediu? A Winry que eu conheço pegaria a primeira ferramenta que visse, jogaria dentro de uma bolsa e pegaria o trem para a Cidade Central para acertar as contas e a ferramenta na cabeça dele!

– Não é tão simples – Winry respondeu balançando a cabeça.

– Nem tão complicado! – Roy retrucou sério. – Você está fazendo uma tempestade, ele não foi para outro país! Eu não consigo entender o que você viu naquele baixinho.

Winry não respondeu. Continuava com um olhar vago e perdido. Aquilo estava realmente começando a deixar Roy preocupado. O normal seria que Winry se revoltasse e o expulsasse do quarto a gritos, mas ela parecia estar completamente indiferente.

– Vamos até a Cidade Central – Roy disse por fim.

– O... O quê? – Winry murmurou incrédula.

– Se você quer tanto se despedir, nós iremos até lá para que você faça isso – Roy falou com convicção.

– Não – Winry disse balançando freneticamente a cabeça. – Se ele não se despediu é porque não quer mais nada comigo, nem precisa mais da minha ajuda. Eu já cumpri a minha missão de ajudá-lo.

– Ficar largada nessa cama não irá trazê-lo de voltar. Quando você resolver procurá-lo talvez já seja tarde demais – Roy disse levantando-se e foi em direção da janela. Mesmo com os protestos de Winry, abriu as cortinas e ficou observando o sol se pôr no horizonte. – Ele não é seu paciente, não é antiético o que você sente. E nem me olhe com essa cara. Está escrito em letras monumentais na sua testa. Só um idiota, como aquele baixinho metido, não percebe isso.

– Ah, você acordou, Winry – vovó Pinako disse entrando no quarto e interrompendo a conversa dos dois. – Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa para você?

– Não. Obrigada, vovó – Winry respondeu abaixando a cabeça.

– Pode preparar uma sopa leve para ela – Roy disse e como resposta ganhou um olhar atravessado da aluna. – Eu preciso ir até o hospital agora, está quase na hora do meu plantão. Enquanto você se decide se vai ou não, Winry, continuará indo ao estágio e freqüentando as aulas, quando você se decidir eu direi no hospital que preciso ir até a Cidade Central para um curso e levarei uma das estagiarias comigo. E nem tente me dizer que 'não', já está tudo decidido – e sem esperar por uma resposta, deixou o quarto.

– Ele não pode decidir as coisas assim! – Winry disse incrédula.

– Melhor não contrariá-lo, Winry, ele é seu professor, pode tirar você do estágio – vovó Pinako falou para tentar convencer a neta apesar de não saber o que Roy havia dito exatamente com "Enquanto você se decide se vai ou não". – Eu vou preparar a sopa para você.

Winry achou melhor não discordar e apenas balançou levemente a cabeça. Com um pouco de dificuldade, conseguiu levantar. Sentia o corpo dolorido e a cabeça um pouco pesada.

– Deve ser por causa da febre – Winry murmurou aproximando-se da janela.

Fechou os olhos imaginando o que Ed estaria fazendo. Será que pensava nela? O que diria se ela fosse até a Central falar com ele? Por que fora para a Cidade Central sem se despedir? Winry não achava que era uma boa idéia ir até a Cidade Central. Muito possivelmente Ed cansara dela, cansara de ser rejeitado. Winry não o condenaria por isso. Ela estava colhendo apenas o que plantara.

Ela tinha medo de que quando o encontrasse Ed dissesse que a jovem realmente tinha razão e que apenas confundira gratidão com amor. Winry sentiu o coração doer ao imaginar o que ele sentira quando dissera que a amava e Winry se esquivara apenas dando uma resposta vaga. Depois ainda acontecera aquele beijo que só servira unicamente para confundi-los ainda mais.

– O pior é que quanto mais eu tento apagar esse beijo da minha cabeça, mais parece que sinto o gosto dos lábios dele nos meus – Winry murmurou tristemente.

Ela continuou ali na janela até ver a primeira estrela despontar no céu. Sua mãe costumava dizer que se um pedido fosse feito para a primeira estrela que aparecesse, a estrela realizaria o desejo. Winry sorriu tristemente. Quando era pequena realmente acreditava nisso e todos os dias ficava esperando a primeira estrela aparecer.

– Traga o Ed de volta para mim – Winry disse com a voz fraca. Estaria sendo egoísta ao pedir isso?

Quando fez o movimento de que iria entrar e fechar a janela outra vez, viu Noah perto do portão da pequena cerca.

– O que essa cigana atirada está fazendo aqui?!

Sem pensar duas vezes, ou na fraqueza que ainda sentia, Winry deixou o quarto, passou pela sala como um raio e logo estava na frente da casa.

– Boa Noite, Winry – Noah cumprimentou 'simpática'. – Eu quero falar com o Edward.

– Vai ficar querendo! – a jovem respondeu secamente. – Ele voltou para a Cidade Central.

– Sério? – Noah exclamou animada deixando Winry ainda mais irritada. – Eu vim justamente para dizer a ele que meu povo irá partir e passar alguns dias na Central.

Winry abriu ligeiramente a boca. Aquela cigana metida e Edward SOZINHOS! Aquilo não lhe soou nada, nada, nada bem.

– O deixe em paz, entendeu? – Winry exclamou alterada. – Ele ainda não conseguiu recuperar a memória! – Noah a fitou com um quê de curiosidade. Sem pedir permissão abriu o portão e se aproximou da jovem que não saiu do lugar. – Hey! O que está pensando em fazer? – perguntou exasperada enquanto tentava se esquivar, mas a cigana tocou levemente a testa da garota.

– Você está apaixonada por ele – Noah disse a encarando friamente. Winry ficou pálida com a afirmação. – Mas há obstáculos que você não está disposta a enfrentar.

– Eu não sei do que você está falando! – Winry disse enquanto empurrava mão da cigana com hostilidade.

– Lhe garanto que **eu **sou um desses obstáculos – Noah disse séria. – Pelo jeito você desiste muito facilmente. Pode ter certeza que com o caminho completamente livre eu o conquistarei.

– Eu não acredito no que você diz! – Winry retrucou em um tom de desafio.

– É verdade que não consigo ver o seu futuro porque o meu de certa forma está envolvido, mas eu tenho certeza que Edward não irá escolher uma _menininha_ fraca! – Noah disse antes de dar as costas para Winry e começar a se afastar.

A jovem ficou bufando de raiva. Aquela cigana não sabia de nada!

– Você quer guerra, não é, sua cigana metida? – Winry murmurou entre os dentes. – Pois vai ter! Você não será a única a ir para a Cidade Central!

**Olá!**

**Eu odeio o Hohenheim (mas era necessário que ele aparecesse para que o Ed visse que a vida na Central não vai ser fácil) e odeio a Noah (mas a Winry precisava de um 'empurrão' para ir atrás do Ed. Parece que ela é movida a ciúme). Acho que esse foi um dos capítulos mais longos até agora, e Ed/Win nem estão juntos, precisavam desse tempo sozinhos (principalmente a teimosa da Winry). **

**Preciso dizer que o título é o mesmo de uma música do L'arc? xD Autora viciada é dose. Ah, tem uma frase do mangá perdida por aí, quem leu sabe qual foi, quem não leu fica na curiosidade para quando for ler xD**

**Obrigada a **_Amandoin, __**Hell**__, Kisa Sohma Hyuuga, __**Claudia,**__ Deby Gomes, __**Charlotte Blackloke**__, mylle, __**Me-chan**__, Missae no sekai, __**Mary Ogawara, **__Pinky-chan2 e __**Dóris Bennington**_**pelas reviews. Como sempre foram MUITO importantes para mim. **

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	12. Sobre chaves inglesas, lembranças e

**Capítulo 12 – Sobre chaves inglesas, lembranças e beijos. **

Winry observava as imagens passarem mais lentamente pela janela a medida que o trem perdia a velocidade. Estavam chegando à Cidade Central, e logo iria finalmente reencontrar Ed. A jovem não conseguia definir o que estava sentindo, mas resolvera ignorar todos os pensamentos confusos, deixá-los junto com o seu orgulho e responder a declaração que o rapaz lhe havia feito, não importava o que iria ouvir, apenas pelo menos daquela vez iria seguir o seu coração.

– Parece que eu não sou a única que sente ansiedade por aqui – Winry comentou ao perceber o leve nervosismo de Roy.

– Faz muito tempo que eu não venho aqui – ele respondeu balançando levemente a cabeça. – Mas eu decidi não me esconder mais.

– Não acho que seja só por isso – Winry falou com a sobrancelha erguida. – Você e a senhorita Hawkeye...?

– Como está o seu ombro? – Roy a interrompeu para encerrar o assunto. Winry apenas murmurou um 'Não dói' e voltou a ficar quieta.

Ela ainda não se sentia nada a vontade diante do professor, mas ele era o único que poderia ajudá-la naquele momento. Tentava aprender com a sua avó e acreditar que Roy apenas seguira ordens e não tivera escolha. Claro que para a jovem era muito difícil, porém naquele momento nada era mais importante do que reencontrar Ed, nem mesmo o ressentimento que sentia por Roy.

– Nós vamos procurar um hotel? – Winry perguntou assim que desembarcaram.

– Não – Roy respondeu enquanto pegava as malas. – Eu tenho um bom amigo aqui, tenho certeza de que ele nos deixará passar esses dias na casa dele.

Winry apenas fez um gesto afirmativo e respirou profundamente tentando ficar calma.

"_Agora falta pouco, Ed",_ pensou.

* * *

– Para onde está indo, Edward? – Hohenheim perguntou quando o alquimista passou em direção da porta sem dizer nada.

– Biblioteca – Edward limitou-se a responder.

– Eu nem sei por qual razão eu continuo perguntando isso para você – Hohenheim disse enquanto virava displicentemente a página do jornal que lia. – Daqui a pouco você vai montar uma barraca entre aquelas estantes.

– Pelo menos eu estou fazendo algo de útil ao contrário do senhor que passar o dia largado nesse sofá enquanto olha para o teto – Edward retrucou friamente.

– Na verdade, você está apenas procurando um meio de desfazer o mal que fez a Alphonse – Hohenheim falou calmo. Edward virou-se imediatamente para o pai com uma expressão de bem poucos amigos.

– Não fale do que não sabe! – o Full Metal disse entre os dentes. – Onde o senhor estava quando _ela _morreu? E _ela_ ainda morreu por sua causa!!! Não fique tentando me julgar por tentar trazê-la de volta e ter falhado!

– Pelo jeito sua memória não está tão fraca assim – Hohenheim disse erguendo levemente a sobrancelha. Edward ficou confuso. Não era a primeira vez que retrucava algo para seu pai em um impulso, e depois não conseguia saber a razão pela qual havia dito o que dissera. Parecia que já era automático, Hohenheim o provocava e Edward apenas devolvia a provocação.

– Estou indo – Edward disse por fim, já estava farto daquelas brigas no escuro. – Não tenho hora pra voltar.

Não esperou a resposta do pai e logo deixou a casa. Desde que chegara a Central só o que fazia era ir ao quartel, a biblioteca e brigar com Hohenheim. Com as brigas já estava até se acostumando, mas lhe incomodava o fato de não conseguir se lembrar de determinadas coisas, parecia que sua mente bloqueara fatos ruins, mas volta e outra tinha alguns lapsos rápidos.

Além disso, Scar já fora visto andando pelas ruas da cidade o que de certa forma o tranqüilizava um pouco já que Winry não corria mais risco algum. O Full Metal não conseguiu conter um suspiro. De uma forma ou de outra acabava sempre por se lembrar da garota de belos olhos azuis. Ele só esperava que o esforço que havia feito para se afastar de Winry tivesse valido a pena e que ela fosse feliz.

– Mesmo que não seja comigo – o rapaz murmurou em um tom baixo e melancólico.

Continuou o seu caminho até a biblioteca em passos lentos. A cidade ainda estava começando a ganhar vida uma vez que ainda era muito cedo e as pessoas começavam a sair para seus trabalhos. Edward gostava de caminhar naquele horário, de sentir o vento ainda gelado da manhã bater em seu rosto. Aquele clima lhe lembrava Rizembool. Ficava fazendo planos para quando encontrasse a Pedra Filosofal, iria imediatamente 'curar' o seu irmão e juntamente com Winry iriam visitar a pequena cidade, ir ao festival de outono que aconteceria em breve.

Tudo apenas sonhos. Será que pecadores tinham o direito de sonhar? De tentar reaver seus erros?

– De todo jeito – Edward disse em um tom decidido. – Eu não vou desistir!

E mais determinado, subiu a escadaria a biblioteca para continuar pesquisando sobre a única forma de trazer Al de volta.

* * *

– VOCÊ PASSA ANOS SEM DAR SINAL DE VIDA E QUANDO APARECE AINDA QUER FICAR AQUI EM CASA?! – Roy girou os olhos não se atrevendo a responder.

Winry estava perto do portão apenas observando o amigo do Flame Alchemist esbravejar a plenos pulmões. Bem, ela agiria de forma muito pior caso um amigo que fosse muito importante para ela também ficasse longe e não desse noticias por muito tempo.

"_Corrigindo... Eu faria coisa muito pior além de gritar"_, Winry pensou enquanto observava Roy falar alguma coisa – em um tom normal, logo ela não conseguia ouvi-lo.

– Temos visitas, Elysia – Winry assustou-se ao ouvir uma voz atrás de si. Virou-se e viu uma senhora loira, de olhos verdes que segurava a mão de uma pequena menina.

– Bom dia, senhora – a jovem apressou-se em dizer enquanto inclinava-se um pouco em um cumprimento. – Me chamo Winry Rockbell e estou acompanhando o Doutor Mustang que está aqui para falar com o seu marido.

– Sim, eu conheço o Roy – Glacier disse sorrindo. – Vocês acabam de chegar de viagem?

Winry apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça confirmando.

– Desculpe-nos – ela pediu sem graça. – Eu não sabia que o Doutor Mustang não falava com o seu marido há tanto tempo, também não acho certo ele aparecer assim, como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

– Ah, não se preocupe, querida – Glacier disse bondosamente. – Eles sempre foram assim, não se assuste com esses gritos. Maes sempre se preocupou muito com Roy, e a forma 'carinhosa' de dizer que se preocupou é essa.

Winry nem quis imaginar como seria a forma 'Não carinhosa'. Hughes continuava reclamando, e Roy apenas ouvia sem parecer ter muita contra argumentação.

– Ele parece bem zangado – Winry comentou ainda observando os dois, mas logo sentiu um par de mãozinhas a puxando levemente pela manga da jaqueta preta que usava, sorriu quando abaixou o rosto e viu o rostinho de Elysia a encarando com curiosidade. – Como você está, pequena? – ela perguntou ainda com um sorriso enquanto ajoelhava-se para conversar com a menina.

– Quer brincar comigo? – Elysia perguntou animada.

– Elysia – Glacier repreendeu a menina. – A senhorita Rockbell mal chegou aqui e você já quer arrastá-la para brincar?

– Ah, não se preocupe – Winry balançou levemente a cabeça. – Eu cuido de crianças no hospital de Rizembool, sei bem como crianças costumam ser afoitas às vezes. Quando anos você tem, Elysia-chan?

– Hum... Assim! – ela disse mostrando quatro dedinhos.

– Ah, como você é linda! – Winry riu enquanto recebia um abraço da menina. – É claro que eu irei brincar com você, mas antes eu preciso ir encontrar uma pessoa.

– Você veio encontrar o Edward? – Glacier perguntou e Winry apenas balançou levemente a cabeça para confirmar. – Ele falou a verdade então quando disse que uma garota muito bela o ajudou em Rizembool.

Winry corou furiosamente. Ed realmente havia dito aquilo? Então ele continuava pensando nela tanto quando Winry pensava nele. Mas se era assim por que ele havia ido embora sem se despedir? Tudo bem que haviam tido uma briga meio boba, porém isso não era um motivo realmente bom para que ele tivesse ido sem nem ao menos dizer adeus ou agradecer.

– Vamos entrar – Glacier a convidou enquanto segurava novamente a mão de Elysia. – Você pode se acomodar em um dos quartos de hospedes e depois tomar alguma coisa.

– O seu marido...? – Winry começou a perguntar preocupada, mas Glacier apenas sorriu.

– Não se preocupe – disse ela. – Maes ficará muito feliz em recebê-los aqui por alguns dias.

Ainda sem jeito Winry acompanhou a mulher até a porta da casa. Quando Hughes viu Elysia 'esqueceu' que estava brigando com Roy e abraçou a menininha que ficou rindo enquanto dizia que o pai estava a apertando muito. Hughes, mudando da água para o vinho, convidou Roy para entrar.

Winry observou atentamente o interior da casa. Tudo devidamente em seu lugar, não era muito grande, mas tinha um ar bastante aconchegante. Hughes e Roy ficaram na sala enquanto Winry acompanhou Glacier até o segundo andar da casa.

– Você pode ficar naquele quarto – Glacier disse sorrindo indicando uma porta no final do corredor.

– Eu realmente não quero incomodar – Winry falou sem jeito, mas logo foi interrompida por Glacier.

– Se você continuar insistindo aí sim irei me aborrecer, mocinha – ela disse em um tom de "Isso encerra o assunto!".

Depois de devidamente instalada, Winry voltou para a sala. Encontrou Roy e Hughes conversando mais calmamente. Elysia estava sentada no chão rodeada de lápis de cor e papéis. Glacier servia chá para o marido e o amigo.

– Então, você é a famosa Winry? – Hughes disse deixando-a ainda mais sem graça. – Edward fala muito de você.

– Você o vê com freqüência? – Winry perguntou curiosa.

– Todos os dias – Hughes disse fazendo um leve aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. – Roy disse que você veio até aqui para vê-lo, ele deve estar ou no quartel ou na biblioteca pesquisando sobre a Pedra Filosofal.

– Pedra filosofal? – Winry repetiu mostrando-se confusa.

– Pode ser o único meio de trazer Alphonse de volta – Hughes explicou sem dar maiores detalhes. – Edward estava pesquisando sobre isso antes do acidente, como não lembra de mais nada, precisou começar do zero. Edward sempre foi muito inteligente, tudo o que pesquisou sobre a pedra estava na memória dele, por isso não há nenhuma pesquisa escrita feita por ele.

– Poderia dizer aonde ficam o quartel e a biblioteca? Eu irei até lá procurá-lo – Winry disse ansiosa.

– Não é necessário, eu sei chegar lá – Roy disse colocando-se de pé. – Eu te acompanho.

– Quando você voltar vai ter que me explicar direitinho a razão pela qual ficou sumido tanto tempo! Ainda não aceitei essa de 'peso na consciência'! Você não teve culpa do que aconteceu!!! – Hughes disse mostrando-se um pouco aborrecido. – E claro vai ter que ver todas as fotos da Elysia! Ela não é menina mais linda desse mundo? – e como já era de costume começou a surtar logo em seguida por causa da filha.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem – Roy disse levemente aborrecido, mas logo sorriu balançando levemente a cabeça. Haviam coisas que definitivamente não mudavam. – Quando eu voltar nós conversamos direito. Você precisa me contar como a Riza ficou durante esses anos em que eu estive fora.

Hughes fez uma cara de "Imagina!", mas não falou nada. Despediram-se dos três e foram até o quartel.

Uma nuvem acinzentada não permitia que a luz do sol passasse, e Winry tinha certeza de que não demoraria para que uma chuva caísse, mas ela esperava que até lá já tivesse conseguido encontrar com Ed.

Não tiveram muita sorte no quartel. Edward não estava por lá, e Riza também não o que deixou Roy nitidamente frustrado.

– Parece que há segundas intenções para a sua vinda até a Cidade Central, professor – Winry comentou em um tom displicente.

– Vamos até a biblioteca – Roy limitou-se a dizer.

Winry sorriu de lado enquanto o seguia. Depois voltou a ficar séria. Ed só poderia estar na biblioteca. Apertou levemente a alça da bolsa sentindo-se um pouco mais nervosa. Estava tão perto!

– Já pensou no que vai dizer? – Roy perguntou depois de algum tempo de caminhada.

– Em nada – Winry respondeu após um suspiro. – Eu não sei porque essas coisas tem que ser tão complicadas!

– E o que na vida é fácil? – Roy retorquiu em um tom mais sério ainda. – Se fosse fácil não teria graça alguma.

– Isso é, mas... – a loirinha perdeu completamente a voz quando viu a cena que acontecia um pouco mais adiante: Edward estava parado no meio da escadaria da biblioteca e Noah estava praticamente 'pendurada' no pescoço do rapaz.

Winry sentiu o sangue circular mais rápido em suas veias, e pelo jeito havia chegado ao cérebro de uma vez só deixando-a incapaz de raciocinar direito. Ed dizia que a amava, que não queria se separar dela, que iria ajudá-la e protegê-la, e quando aquela cigana atirada aparecia ele não conseguia fazer nada para afastá-la!

Mesmo com os protestos de Roy para que ficasse calma e colocasse a cabeça no lugar antes de fazer qualquer bobagem, a jovem começou a andar em passos decididos e furiosos até os dois.

Não fizera aquela viagem para quando finalmente o encontrasse o visse todo 'serelepe' com aquela cigana metida!

– Edward Elric!!! – Winry gritou alterada.

Ed estava de costas para ela, por isso Winry não o viu arregalar os olhos enquanto imaginava estava ouvindo coisas. Mais do que rápido o alquimista afastou Noah e virou-se para constatar que a voz de Winry não fora obra da sua imaginação.

– Winry... – murmurou surpreso quando a viu no final da escadaria. O rosto dela estava com uma expressão de cansaço, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha o ar de decisão que Ed sempre conseguira perceber na garota. Também estava meio avermelhado, mas o Full Metal tinha certeza de que não era de vergonha. Ela não deveria ter gostado nada do que havia visto.

Ele começou a descer as escadas ainda sentindo-se atordoado e confuso, mas antes que chegasse realmente perto, Winry tirou a chave inglesa que estava dentro da bolsa e no segundo seguinte Ed se viu sendo arremessado para trás tamanha foi a força com que a garota jogou a ferramenta.

– VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, EDWARD! – ela gritou completamente enraivecida. – EU ESTAVA MORRENDO DE PREOCUPAÇÃO E VOCÊ ESTÁ MUITO BEM! DIVERTINDO-SE COM CIGANAS DESOCUPADAS!!!

– Winry – Roy disse preocupado. – Esqueceu de que não está em casa?

Ela não prestou a menor atenção no professor, deu as costas e começou a se afastar pisando duro. Ed, que estava completamente zonzo, demorou um pouco para se colocar de pé e quando conseguiu viu que Winry já sumia no final da rua.

– Que garota mais violenta... – ouviu Noah dizer em um tom de reprovação enquanto fazia o movimento de que iria tocar o corte na testa de Edward, mas o rapaz segurou a mão da cigana para impedi-la.

– Não preciso que toque o ferimento e aproveite para ler a minha mente – disse friamente. Viu Noah abrir a boca surpresa, mas não se incomodou em dar maiores explicações.

– Winry jogou essa chave inglesa com gosto dessa vez – Roy disse analisando o ferimento. – É melhor fazer um curativo, pode infeccionar se você deixar assim.

– Eu vou atrás dela – foi tudo o que Edward disse antes de se afastar.

Não se importou naquele momento se Noah iria ficar aborrecida com ele, e muito menos com o que Roy dissera sobre o machucado na sua testa. Só o que queria era falar com Winry. Não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo; felicidade por vê-la, irritação por ela ter saído da segurança da sua casa para segui-lo, euforia por pensar que se ela havia feito isso era porque realmente se preocupava com ele, raiva por ela agir sempre tão impulsivamente e não ouvi-lo antes de pensar bobagens. Enfim, uma confusão de sentimentos que apenas Winry conseguia fazê-lo sentir. O alquimista tinha certeza somente de uma coisa: Quando encarou aqueles olhos azuis sentiu que o mundo ao seu redor havia parado por segundo.

Edward balançou levemente a cabeça. Não era hora de ficar pensando naquele tipo de coisa. Sentiu o ferimento arder um pouco quando leves gotas de chuva começaram a despencar do céu. O rapaz olhou para os lados, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Winry.

– Ela não pode ter ido para muito longe! Não conhece a cidade... – murmurou um pouco nervoso. Continuou andando não se importando muito com o fato de sua roupa estar cada vez mais encharcada. Volta e meia perguntava para alguém que ia passando se havia visto uma jovem com as características de Winry, mas as respostas eram negativas.

O alquimista já estava começando a entrar em desespero quando avistou a garota caminhando sozinha por uma rua onde não havia ninguém.

– Winry! – Ed a chamou, mas a garota não parou de andar. Muito pelo contrário, apertou o passo ainda mais. – Ah, você quer brincar de 'pega pega'? – ele entrou em uma rua que sabia ser um atalho para uma outra mais adiante e que Winry teria que passar.

– Pare de fugir, Winry! – o rapaz exclamou aparecendo diante dela que deu um grito de susto.

– Quem disse que eu estou fugindo? – Winry retrucou irritada. – Foi você que fez isso quando partiu de Rizembool sem se despedir de mim!!! – acrescentou fazendo o movimento de que iria passar por ele, mas Edward a deteve. – Largue-me, Ed! Eu vou voltar para a casa do senhor Hughes e assim que essa chuva passar vou pegar o primeiro trem para Rizembool!

– Por que você não consegue conversar como uma pessoa normal? – Edward perguntou irritado.

– Está me chamando de anormal? – Winry gritou alterada. Edward girou os olhos sem conter um longo suspiro.

A chuva estava cada vez mais forte, se não saíssem logo dali acabariam pegando uma bela gripe, mas o alquimista não estava muito concentrado nem na chuva, nem na gripe e muito menos na discussão com Winry. Com toda aquela água era impossível não prestar atenção na blusa que Winry vestia por baixo da jaqueta, era tão fina e já estava bem colada ao corpo dela delineando bem as curvas da jovem.

– Ed, eu acho bom você não estar olhando o que eu acho que está! – Winry exclamou nervosa tentando puxar a jaqueta para cobrir o corpo.

– Não sei do que está falando – ele disse em um tom nada convincente. – Será que nós podemos conversar, ou você vai continuar bancando a namorada revoltada e ciumenta?

– Eu não estou revoltada nem com ciúmes! – Winry gritou puxando o braço com força, mas Edward era infinitamente mais forte que ela.

– Sem aquela arma assassina por perto não há como me afastar – Edward disse com um leve sorriso. – Alguém já te disse que você parece ser movida por ciúme?

– É melhor me soltar senão eu vou gritar! – Winry disse em um tom de ameaça. – E eu estou falando sério, Ed, eu nem sei porque vim te procurar, já deveria imaginar que você estaria com aquela cigana metida, ela disse que viria para a Cidade Central e claro que não perdeu a oportunidade de pular no seu pescoço! E você é um falso! Não se despediu de mim, não me ligou e já havia me esquecido além de...

Edward não permitiu que ela terminasse de falar, a puxou com força pela cintura e roçou seus lábios levemente nos dela. Winry esperneou tentando se soltar, mas sabia que não conseguiria lutar contra os seus próprios sentimentos por muito tempo. Aos poucos sentiu o corpo relaxar. Era tentador demais para que resistisse.

Ele brincava com ela dando alguns selinhos curtos e carinhosos. Sabia que aquilo poderia levá-la a loucura assim como estava o levando, queria beijá-la com vontade, mas antes iria fazê-la sofrer um pouco como castigo pela chave inglesa que atirou em sua cabeça.

No entanto, não deu muito resultado e não demorou muito para que Edward a segurasse com força pela cintura e a beijasse com ardor. Winry gemeu um pouco assustada, mas não fez nada para afastá-lo, muito pelo contrário, passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e procurou correspondê-lo da melhor forma.

Aos poucos o beijo foi se transformando, se tornando menos insano. As gotas de chuva deixavam o beijo com um gosto peculiar, doce, mas amargo ao mesmo tempo, era quente, quase febril, mesmo com o vento gelado que corria. O ar começava a faltar, mas não queriam parar, precisavam continuar. Com palavras sempre conseguiam estragar tudo, apenas em um beijo como aquele podiam demonstrar todo o sentimento que tinham um pelo outro.

Winry gemeu quando sentiu os dentes de Edward deslizarem pela sua língua, era como cair em um abismo profundo. Mas Edward era a sua salvação, aquele que com seus beijos e carinhos a traria de volta a planície.

A única coisa em que Edward conseguia pensar era em uma razão para boca dela ter um gosto tão viciante. Se antes quando a encarara sentira o mundo parar, agora sentia que tudo girava rápido demais. Não havia mais nada ao redor deles, nem guerra, nem dor, nem brigas, nem duvidas. Não sabiam como havia começado, nem quando, mas amavam-se, e tinham certeza disso.

Edward apertou mais ainda o corpo dela contra o seu como se quisesse demonstrar de alguma forma que não iria deixá-la fugir daquela vez, mas não era nem um pouco necessário. Winry não tinha a menor intenção de afastá-lo. E para deixá-lo mais tranqüilo disso a jovem deslizou suas mãos um tanto quanto tremulas por baixo da blusa dele arranhando levemente o abdômen definido do rapaz que suspirou com o toque ousado, e fez uma nova investida com a língua para castigá-la pelo suspiro roubado.

Um trovão ecoou no céu, mas nem isso os afastou. Se pudessem ficariam ali se beijando o resto da tarde, enquanto a chuva durasse, mas por mais que quisessem ainda não eram auto suficientes para viverem sem o ar.

Quando o beijo cessou, os dois se fitaram, vermelhos e ofegantes, mas não se separaram. Winry permaneceu abraçando Edward que também não a soltou. Ele sorriu, e mordiscou levemente a orelha dela fazendo com que ela estremecesse por completo.

– Eu senti a sua falta – murmurou com a voz doce.

– Eu também, Ed – Winry disse também sorrindo. – Eu também senti muito a sua falta.

**Olá!**

**Presente de páscoa para vocês. Caramba, essa fic começou no natal, já é páscoa! Será que não tem fim? rs Sim, sim, tem e estamos bem próximos, se tudo der certo o próximo capitulo será o último (mas eu não garanto muito, sou meio doida, vai que surge alguma idéia de ultima hora e eu resolvo esticar o fic mais um pouco). Não era nem para que eu estivesse atualizando essa fic, era vez de atualizar a fic de InuYasha, mas onde se perdeu a minha inspiração?! **

**Eu continuo detestando escrever cena de beijo u.u Mas Ed e Win não seriam Ed e Win se não vivessem nessa tempestade de sentimentos, os dois não são bons com as palavras. E o beijo ainda não foi dos mais caprichados rs rs **

**Obrigada a Hell,** _Deby Gomes_, **Amandoin**, _Kisa Sohma Hyuuga_, **Dóris Bennington**, _Charlotte Blackloke_, **Claudia**, _Ghata Granger_, **Missae no sekai** e _Me-chan_ **pelas reviews. Vocês são muito gentis com seus comentários. **

**Beijinhos, uma feliz páscoa e até o próximo capítulo!**

**Bianca Potter**


	13. Receita para a felicidade

_Nota inicial: Sim! É o último capítulo. Altas doses de glicose,, ou seja, não recomendado para diabéticos rs rs _

**Capítulo 13 – Receita para a felicidade**

Nem Winry nem Edward faziam qualquer movimento de que iriam se afastar. Permaneciam abraçados apenas ouvindo o som da chuva e das batidas aceleradas de seus corações. Winry antes estava sentindo um pouco de frio, mas naquele momento estava ignorando completamente o vento gelado que batia em sua pele.

-Vamos procurar um lugar para esperarmos a chuva passar – Edward disse a afastando um pouco, mas continuou segurando uma das mãos dela para impedi-la de 'fugir'. Encontraram um ponto de ônibus que estava vazio e resolveram ficar por lá. – Não parece que vai demorar muito – o alquimista comentou.

– Ed – Winry murmurou sentando-se em um dos lugares vazios.

– O que houve? – ele retrucou preocupado. – Não diga que está arrependida por causa do beijo!

– Não é isso – Winry sorriu para tranqüilizá-lo. – Eu roubei um beijo seu, nada mais justo que você roubar um de mim.

– Eu não roubei – Edward disse emburrado. – Você não ficava quieta, tive que apelar para outros meios.

– Que você adorou – Winry retrucou balançando levemente a cabeça. – Mas não é sobre o beijo que eu quero falar – ela fez uma pausa e encarou os olhos dourados do rapaz que expressam uma mescla de confusão de preocupação. – Há algum tempo você falou dos seus sentimentos para mim. Eu me esquivei e não respondi como deveria.

– Winry, eu entendo, mas... – Edward começou a dizer, no entanto, foi interrompido pela garota a sua frente.

– Por favor, Ed, me deixe terminar – Winry pediu um pouco nervosa. – Eu não respondi por medo, você poderia recuperar a memória de uma hora para outra e lembrar que havia deixado alguém aqui de quem gostava de verdade. Como eu iria ficar se isso tivesse acontecido? Fiquei com medo de sofrer, mas isso parece que só piorou a situação, quando mais eu tentava não pensar, mais e mais pensamentos voavam até você. Eu tinha certeza dos meus sentimentos e estava cada vez mais angustiada por ter que manter a cabeça fria e ter que abafar tudo dentro do peito. Uma parte de mim gritava que eu não deveria me envolver com você, que era errado já que eu, apesar de não estar formada ainda, não deveria me envolver com um paciente.

– Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu não sou apenas um paciente? – Edward perguntou irritado.

– Era isso que outra parte de mim exclamava – Winry disse séria. – Eu não sei como, mas estava cada vez mais envolvida, eu não me preocupo da com você da mesma forma como me preocupo com os outros pacientes. Quando aquela cigana atirada apareceu – a jovem fez uma careta de desagrado. – Eu percebi se eu não fizesse nada eu iria te perder, e eu não queria que isso acontecesse, mas ao mesmo tempo estava muito confusa ainda. Quando você voltou para a Central e me deixou eu senti uma dor tão grande, como quando senti quando soube que não iria mais ver os meus pais. Foi nesse momento que eu tive certeza absoluta de que eu te amo, muito mais do que eu imaginava.

– Você está... Está falando sério? – Edward perguntou com a voz falha.

– Eu estou com cara de quem está brincando? – Winry perguntou após um suspiro. – Quando eu sai de Rizembool eu não sabia o que iria dizer quando estivesse na sua frente, mas era isso que eu precisava dizer, mesmo sabendo que você queria me ver.

– De onde você tirou isso? – Edward exclamou e a surpreendeu com um abraço. – O que eu mais queria era te ver! Senti muito a falta, do seu sorriso, da sua voz, do seu perfume. Só não senti falta da chave inglesa, mas isso é outra conversa.

– Se é assim – Winry segurou o braço dele e o fez se afastar um pouco. – Por que foi embora sem se despedir? Por que não me ligou para dizer que estava bem?

– Eu só queria te proteger! – Edward disse após um suspiro. Sabia que a conversa iria chegar naquele ponto. – Você é muito teimosa – Winry torceu levemente o nariz ao lembrar que a briga que haviam tido fora por causa daquela última palavra. – Eu não quero que nada aconteça a você por minha causa, mas parece que quanto menos eu falo menos você obedece.

– Eu já disse que não sou de fugir de nada! – Winry retrucou emburrada. – Quando Scar apareceu eu tinha plena consciência do que poderia acontecer, mas eu não queria te deixar sozinho, você precisava do meu apoio! Se você tivesse dito que não precisava de mim eu teria me afastado, mesmo que fosse doer.

– Já estou acostumado a ficar sozinho – Edward murmurou desviando o olhar o olhar, mas Winry segurou com força a mão dele e fez com que ele voltasse a encará-la.

– Você não está sozinho – ela disse docemente. – Não mais. Eu quero te ajudar, te apoiar, ser seu ponto de segurança. Não tente escolher por mim, seja o que for que aconteça, eu vou suportar porque estarei com você, e isso me dará forças para enfrentar o que for.

– Mas... E aquela história de ética e não poder ficar comigo por que eu fui paciente do hospital? – Edward perguntou um pouco nervoso.

– Eu não sou formada – Winry murmurou passando os braços pelo pescoço dele para abraçá-lo. – E estou pouco me importando para o que irmão falar. Eu te amo, Edward Elric, e não vou desistir de você.

O alquimista sorriu e se tranqüilizou com aquela resposta. Winry encostou a cabeça no ombro dele que por sua vez ficou a afagando carinhosamente. E assim ficaram observando a chuva passar.

– Que lindo! – Winry murmurou quando um arco-íris apareceu no céu ao final da chuva. – Não é, Ed?

– Sim – o rapaz respondeu sem tirar os olhos dela.

– Bobo – Winry sorriu sem jeito. – Acho que é melhor irmos para a casa do senhor Hughes. Acabaremos pegando um resfriado se continuarmos com essas roupas molhadas.

– Sim, doutora Rockbell – Edward disse marotamente.

– Aonde você mora? – Winry perguntou curiosa.

– É mais perto daqui do que a casa do Hughes, mas... – Edward começou a dizer, no entanto, Winry o interrompeu.

– Então vamos até lá! – a jovem exclamou animada. – Eu quero conhecer o lugar em que você vive!

– Mas é melhor não ir porque meu pai está em casa – Edward terminou a sua frase.

– Ah, vamos, por favor! – Winry insistiu em um tom que o rapaz não conseguia resistir. – Por favor, por favor, por favor!!!

– Tudo bem – Ed se deu por vencido. – Nós entramos pela porta dos fundos e com sorte ele não vai nos ver.

Winry sorriu e de mãos dadas os dois seguiram em direção da cada de Edward.

* * *

– Hughes! – Roy exclamou entrando na casa sem nem ao menos bater tamanha a pressa e angustia que estava. – Winry voltou?

– Boa tarde para você também, Coronel Mustang – Riza disse com um quê de ironia na voz. Ele parou onde estava e encarou a mulher que estava sentada no sofá perto da lareira.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou confuso.

– Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa – Riza rebateu sem se alterar. – Não deveria estar em Rizembool?

– Sim, mas Winry ficou doente depois que o nanico, digo, o Full Metal, voltou para Central – Roy explicou sem se prolongar demais.

– Doente? – Riza repetiu erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Sim, ficou de cama e com febre – Roy falou após um suspiro. – Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não é? Se ela não viesse falar com ele iria ficar lá em depressão.

– Pelo menos você pensou nos sentimentos de alguém uma vez na vida – Riza disse sem desviar o olhar. Roy ficou incomodado com o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

– Eu também pensei nos seus sentimentos, Riza – Roy disse resolvendo enfrentar a situação de uma vez. Já estivera em tantas lutas, Riza não poderia ser pior do que nenhum outro que já enfrentara em um campo de batalha. O alquimista só esquecera de que aquilo não era uma batalha e o que falasse poderia acabar por machucá-la ainda mais.

– Você vai querer discutir isso mais uma vez? – Riza perguntou séria.

– Entenda, se não resolvermos as nossas diferenças vamos continuar brigando todas as vezes em que nos encontrarmos – Roy falou cansado.

– E quem disse que eu pretendo continuar encontrando o senhor, Coronel? – Riza perguntou friamente.

– Certo, eu sei que mereço isso – Roy disse um pouco aborrecido. – Mas será que você não está sendo injusta, Riza Hawkeye? É sempre tão cheia de si, de suas ações que duvido que chegou a se colocar no meu lugar, a pensar no que teria feito! Você não esteve naquela maldita guerra, não sabe o que eu vi e pelo que passei! Só pensa no quanto você ficou desolada quando eu não voltei!!!

– Você havia me prometido que iria voltar, Roy! – Riza retrucou e pela primeira vez desde que se reencontraram o homem pode perceber que ela estava realmente ficando nervosa, e demonstrando isso.

– Sim, mas eu não pude cumprir – Roy disse após um suspiro e sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá. Riza fez o movimento de que iria se afastar, mas Roy a segurou pelo pulso e a impediu. – Eu juro que o que eu mais queria era voltar, não sabe o quanto eu senti a sua falta, e de tudo por aqui...

– Eu não acredito nos seus juramentos! – Riza exclamou tentando puxar o braço, mas Roy a segurava de tal modo que era impossível conseguir se libertar.

– Eu até pensei em voltar muitas vezes, mas foi quando eu conheci a Winry – Roy continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido. – Eu senti que tinha uma divida com ela, que precisava ajudá-la, afinal eu fui o responsável pela morte dos pais dela.

Riza, finalmente, resolveu parar de tentar empurrar o alquimista e ouvir o que ele estava dizendo. Ela nem sabia a razão pela qual reagia daquela forma, sempre esperara o dia em que iria reencontrar Roy, acreditava que, apesar do que todos diziam, que ele estava vivo em algum lugar e procurando uma maneira de voltar. Talvez fosse isso. Ficara frustrada quando o viu completamente adaptado a sua nova vida.

– Eu procurei me aproximar aos poucos e ajudá-la no que podia. Winry sentia, e ainda sente, muita dos pais e eu sentia que precisava ajudá-la, mesmo que isso significasse ter que permanecer em Rizembool e sacrificar qualquer chance de conseguir o seu perdão – Roy explicou cabisbaixo. – Agora ela tem o Full Metal para apoiá-la. E agora ela deve estar com ele já que não retornou para cá.

– Por que não me enviou pelo menos algum sinal de que estava vivo, Roy? – Riza perguntou encarando-o com um olhar firme, mas ao mesmo tempo de pedido. – Eu fiquei esperando, todos estes anos, eu fiquei te esperando.

– Eu já respondi essa pergunta – Roy falou balançando levemente a cabeça. – Achei que você não fosse querer nada com um assassino.

– Ainda que você tivesse matado o casal de médico Rockbell eu iria querer te ouvir, saber que explicações tinha a me dar! – Riza disse em um tom decidido. – Mas você apenas seguiu ordens! Poderia ter se voltado contra elas, no entanto, o que teria acontecido? Você teria sido morto, e o casal muito possivelmente assassinado por outra pessoa do exercito! Você sempre foi muito duro consigo mesmo. Apesar de tudo, eu estou mais tranqüila em saber que você não fugiu afinal, apenas tentou reparar o que havia feito.

Ela se levantou, mas sentiu quando Roy puxou o prendedor que usava para manter seus cabelos presos em um belo coque. Virou-se para ele para pedir seu prendedor de volta, mas ficou quieta ao vê-lo com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

– Você continua cada vez mais linda com o cabelo solto – Roy disse e sorriu mais ainda ao vê-la enrubescer. Os anos haviam se passado, mas haviam coisas que continuavam exatamente iguais. – Riza, vamos recomeçar.

– Recomeçar? – ela repetiu confusa.

– Do zero – Roy propôs. – Eu sou Roy Mustang, senhorita, médico do hospital de Rizembool e Flame Alchemist nos horários vagos – disse enquanto estendia a mão para tocar a dela.

– Riza Hawkeye – Riza falou com um leve sorriso enquanto aceitava o cumprimento, mas no segundo seguinte, foi surpreendida quando Roy a puxou com força e roubou um leve beijo dos lábios dela. – Roy!

– Ou então vamos começar nem tão do zero assim – Roy disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

* * *

– Vem! Entra rápido!!! – Edward exclamou enquanto puxava a jovem pelo braço para dentro do quarto.

– Calma, Ed! – Winry falou um pouco aborrecida. – Por que essa agonia toda? Eu nem pude ver a casa direito!

– Eu já expliquei – Edward disse após um suspiro e foi até o armário de onde tirou uma blusa. – Não quero que meu pai nos veja.

– Ele é um monstro ou algo do tipo? – Winry perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha, mas não obteve uma resposta do alquimista. – Ei, você não está achando que eu vou vestir apenas essa blusa, não é? É muito curta! – exclamou quando ele entregou a roupa.

– Isso foi uma indireta de que eu sou baixinho? – o alquimista perguntou entre os dentes.

– Não foi indireta – Winry disse com um leve sorriso. – Foi direta mesmo.

– Winry... QUEM É QUE TÃO BAIXO QUE AS ROUPAS PARECEM SER DE UM BRINQUEDO??? – Ed gritou revoltado arrancando uma risada da garota.

– Você tem que aprender a controlar esse seu gênio, Ed – Winry disse ainda rindo. – Com certeza seu pai ouviu.

– Com sorte ele está ocupado demais admirando o teto da sala – Edward resmungou irritado e voltou até o guarda-roupa para pegar uma capa. – Eu vou secar a sua roupa usando alquimia, mas prefiro que você esteja fora dela.

– A sua memória ainda não voltou? – Winry perguntou preocupada.

– Muita coisa, mas nada que eu considere realmente importante – Edward disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Mas... Quanto a alquimia, às vezes eu não consigo controlar.

– Tenho certeza de que quando a sua memória voltar completamente você conseguirá controlar a alquimia – Winry disse em um tom de apoio. Edward apenas deu um meio sorriso, e deixou o quarto para que ela pudesse trocar de roupa com mais tranqüilidade.

Quando ele saiu, Winry passou a observar o quarto atentamente. Não era dos mais organizados, mas ela sorriu pensando que se fosse organizado o quarto certamente não seria de Edward Elric. Ela aproximou-se da mesa de cabeceira e viu algumas fotos: Edward quando era menor junto com Alphonse na beira de um rio, os dois e a mãe, Edward sozinho e outra foto dele com pessoas do exército.

Pelo jeito ele tinha muitos amigos, então por que insistia em dizer que estava sozinho? Seria por causa do pai? O que ele poderia ter feito de tão grave para que Edward o detestasse tanto? Winry perguntaria isso quando Ed aparecesse, precisavam ser honestos um com o outro em tudo.

A jovem tirou a roupa molhada, vestiu a blusa e o sobretudo vermelho de Ed e ficou esperando que o alquimista retornasse, mas já havia se passado um bom tempo e nada.

– Acho que dar uma volta pela casa não vai fazer muito mal – ela disse abotoando os botões do sobretudo e saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho. A casa estava silenciosa, e Winry não tinha a menor idéia de por onde Edward andava. – Essa casa é enorme – a jovem murmurou andando pelo corredor, até encontrar uma escadaria que dava para o andar inferior da casa. Ela colocou o pé no primeiro degrau para descer, mas uma voz a deteve.

– Quem é você? – Winry congelou quando ouviu aquela voz grave. – E o que está fazendo andando pela minha casa com um dos sobretudos de Edward?

– Desculpe, senhor, eu não tinha a intenção de ofendê-lo ao andar sem permissão pela casa – Winry exclamou em um tom urgente e virou-se para ele, mas manteve o corpo inclinado em um sinal de pedido de desculpas, e por isso não o encarou de imediato.

Quando ergueu a cabeça Winry encontrou os olhos inexpressivos de Hohenheim a encarando. A jovem não soube a razão, mas sentiu um certo medo e pensou que apesar de ser o pai de Ed era muito pouco o que conseguia ver do filho naquele homem.

– Eu... Eu sou Winry – ela disse com a voz falha.

– Ah – Hohenheim exclamou baixinho. – Então você é a Winry, a garota que arranca suspiros e murmúrios de Edward enquanto ele dorme.

– O quê? – Winry murmurou confusa.

– Edward tem o péssimo habito de adormecer em qualquer lugar da casa, e muitas vezes já dormiu de qualquer jeito no sofá – Hohenheim explicou sem alterar o seu tom de voz. – Sempre ele murmura o seu nome enquanto dorme.

Winry sentiu a face arder. Ed sonhava com ela no tempo em que estiveram separados? Isso era bom de saber, mas não exatamente pela boca de um homem que acabara de conhecer e que de quebra era o pai do garoto pelo qual estava apaixonada.

– Eu já imaginava que havia uma razão para que ele falasse tanto em Rizembool depois que voltou – Hohenheim disse aproximando-se, e Winry percebeu que não tinha para onde fugir uma vez que atrás de si só restava a escada. – Ele sempre detestou aquela cidade.

– Talvez o senhor não conheça o seu filho como imaginava – Winry arriscou-se a dizer.

– E você o conhece? – Hohenheim falou rindo um pouco. – Conhece um Edward fraco. Ele não é como demonstra ser. É egoísta, não se importou em deixar o irmão naquele estado para tentar trazer a mãe de volta a vida.

– Nã-Não é verdade – Winry disse assustada.

– Edward tem um coração de aço, ou você realmente acha que o titulo "Full Metal Alchemist" se dá apenas pelos membros mecânicos que ele possui? – Hohenheim continuou sem se importar com a interrupção. – Ninguém jamais conseguirá adentrar no coração dele, por mais que ele possa estar agradecido, assim que a memória dele voltar, vai agir como antes.

– Isso não é verdade! – Winry gritou alterada. – Ed é uma boa pessoa! Gentil, carinhoso, preocupado! Eu não sei a razão pela qual está falando tudo isso para mim, mas eu não acredito em uma palavra!

Hohenheim aproximou-se ainda mais, e fez o movimento de que iria tocar na jovem que encolheu o corpo, mas o toque não aconteceu, e só o que Winry foi o som de algo batendo contra o chão. Quando abriu os olhos e virou-se para ver o que o era, viu que Ed havia derrubado uma bandeja que trazia.

– Nem pense em tocar nela! – o alquimista exclamou furioso.

– Você é muito desconfiado, Edward. Eu não iria machucar a sua namorada – Hohenheim falou com um leve sorriso, mas Edward não pareceu ficar muito convencido disso, e subiu os degraus da escada quase que de dois em dois.

– Eu não sou desconfiado – o rapaz retrucou entre os dentes. – Apenas não confio em você!

– Como você é exagerado, meu filho – Hohenheim disse rindo. – Estou apenas querendo alertar a garota sobre você afinal todos que você toca sofrem até padecer.

– Não me faça rir! – Ed exclamou sem paciência alguma. – Não herdei os seus genes ruins!

– Você se parece mais comigo do que imagina – Hohenheim disse sério.

– Não! Eu não sou!!! – Edward exclamou com convicção. – Ao contrário de você eu não vou abandonar aqueles que dependem e são importantes para mim! Eu não vou sumir e deixar a Winry assim como você deixou a minha mãe! Não vou deixar o Al naquele hospital para o resto da vida! Estou muito mais perto de encontrar a Pedra Filosofal do que todos pensam!

– Edward, você por acaso recuperou a memória? – Hohenheim perguntou desconfiado.

– Acho que isso não é da sua conta – Edward responde secamente fazendo o movimento de que iria voltar para o quarto, mas antes que chegasse a segurar no braço de Winry, pisou em falso e como ainda estava com a roupa toda molhada, acabou se desequilibrando e rolou escada abaixo.

– ED!!! – Winry gritou exasperada. Sua mente pareceu não acompanhar a cena que aconteceu rápido demais.

Quando ela se deu conta, Ed estava desacordado no patamar da escada. A jovem levou uma das mãos à boca sem conseguir se mover. Como ele pudera ser tão descuidado? Tudo bem, o chão estava molhado, ele estava com raiva por causa da discussão com o pai, mas daí a conseguir se desequilibrar e rolar escada abaixo!

– Distraído como sempre! – foi tudo o que Hohenheim disse.

– O senhor não é um pai – Winry disse balançando levemente a cabeça enquanto encarava o homem com raiva. – Agora entendo porque o Ed não queria me trazer aqui de jeito nenhum! Sabe o que o senhor conseguirá com isso? Ficar sozinho!

E sem esperar por uma resposta desceu a escada o mais rápido e com o maior cuidado para não cair também.

– Ed... – Winry murmurou ajoelhando-se ao lado dele.

Não sabia o que fazer. Tinha plena certeza de que Hohenheim não iria ajudá-la, e não poderia simplesmente ficar ali no chão esperando que Ed acordasse. Ele podia ter se machucado e sério caindo do alto daquela escadaria. Ela sabia que não deveria mexer nele, mas o puxou para perto de si e apertou o corpo dele contra o seu.

– Eu não acredito muito nessas coisas religiosas, mas tenho certeza de que eu morri e fui parar no céu – Winry quase gritou quando ouviu Edward falar em um tom baixo.

– Seu bobo! – Winry exclamou nervosa enquanto o apertava com força fazendo com que ele resmungasse de dor.

– Tá, a dor é real! – ele disse e Winry se afastou um pouco.

– Eu já estava tentando pensar em como ia te levar para o hospital! – Winry retrucou nervosa.

– Eu só fiquei meio zonzo – Edward disse balançando levemente a mão em um sinal de que ela não deveria fazer tanto alarde.

– Você perdeu os sentidos, Edward! – Winry disse alterada.

– Winry, uma queda da escada não é nada perto dos seus 'carinhosos' golpes de chave inglesa – Edward respondeu levando uma das mãos até a testa e tocou um pequeno ferimento. – Perfeito, agora eu tenho dois ferimentos no rosto – resmungou irritado.

– Anda, eu vou cuidar disso – Winry falou estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar.

Ainda um pouco cambaleante Edward se colocou de pé e a guiou até a cozinha. Sem cerimônias Winry arrumou um pano e pegou gelo da geladeira, e sob os protestos de Edward de que iria doer, começou a tentar fazer com que o galo diminuísse.

– Ai...! – Edward exclamou emburrado.

– Se você ficar quieto não vai doer tanto – Winry disse após um suspiro. – Desculpe-me, Ed – pediu quase que em um murmúrio.

– Pelo quê? – O rapaz retorquiu confuso.

– Pelo golpe de chave inglesa e por ter insistido em vir até aqui – Winry murmurou desviando o olhar. – Você se machucou por minha causa.

– Não foi sua culpa, Winry! – Edward disse afastando a mão dela que ainda fazia pressão com o pano contra a sua testa para poder encará-la. – Tudo bem, a chave inglesa foi, mas quanto ao meu pai... Ele sempre foi assim, uma hora ou outra você teria que conhecê-lo. Eu me lembro de que quando eu e Al éramos pequenos ele sempre dava razão ao Al, acho que por isso ele me trata assim, me considera culpado ao que aconteceu com o filho favorito dele.

– Ed... – Winry murmurou surpresa. – Você realmente recuperou a memória! Por que não me contou?

O alquimista piscou seguidamente mostrando-se confuso com aquela afirmação.

– Eu... Não sei – Edward murmurou balançando levemente a cabeça. – Quando estava discutindo com o meu pai não havia recuperado efetivamente as minhas lembranças, mas quando recobrei a consciência após o tombo na escada... Voltou tudo, Winry! – acrescentou com um sorriso. – Eu me lembro! Realmente me lembro! A minha mãe costumava cantar pela casa enquanto nós fazíamos algumas travessuras, Al e eu brigávamos por bobagens e ele sempre conseguia vencer.

Winry tentou sorrir, mas se afastou dele sem conseguir. Edward estava tão animado falando sobre a sua vida que não percebeu.

– Ed, será que você pode secar a minha roupa agora? – Winry perguntou fazendo com que ele a encarasse.

– Claro, mas... – Edward começou a dizer, no entanto Winry não esperou que ele terminasse e deixou a cozinha.

O alquimista ficou confuso com aquela reação, esperava que Winry ficasse tão feliz quanto ele no dia em que ele finalmente conseguisse se lembrar do seu passado, mas não parecia ser bem assim. Bateu as palmas das mãos e secou as próprias roupas, depois foi até o quarto. Encontrou Winry de costas, fitando algo pela janela.

– Pronto – Edward disse assim que secou as roupas dela. Winry agradeceu, pegou a roupa e foi até o banheiro onde se trocou rapidamente.

Cansado daquela lei do silêncio imposta do nada por Winry, assim que a garota deixou o banheiro, Edward a pegou desprevenida e a 'prensou' contra a parede para impedi-la de escapar.

– Agora pode me explicar – Edward falou em um tom baixo e bastante irritado.

– Explicar o quê? – Winry retrucou nervosa.

– A razão dessa mudança repentina! – Edward exclamou no mesmo tom. – Depois que eu falei que consigo me lembrar do meu passado você mudou completamente! Deveria estar feliz por mim!

– Mas eu estou! – Winry disse apressadamente.

– Não, não está, Winry! Eu te conheço o suficiente para perceber que você ficou abalada! – Edward disse sério aproximando-se ainda mais dela. Winry sentiu a conhecida sensação de falta de ar pelo fato do rapaz estar tão próximo. – O que há afinal?

– O seu pai disse que quando você recuperasse a memória iria voltar a agir como antes – Winry disse desviando o olhar, mas logo tornou a encarar o rapaz quando ele começou a rir, e no segundo seguinte se viu sendo envolvida por um forte abraço. Winry, por mais que tentasse ficar alerta, acabou relaxando completamente nos braços do alquimista.

– E você levou em consideração o que o meu pai disse? Por favor, não é, Winry? Eu cheguei a ficar preocupado! – Edward disse em um murmúrio.

– É que... – Winry tentou se justificar, mas sua voz morreu na garganta quando sentiu os lábios de Edward tocando levemente o seu ombro.

– Eu não sei o que ele disse, mas nada é verdade – o rapaz disse sem se afastar nem um centímetro. Winry tinha certeza de que ele queria enlouquecê-la. – Eu podia até ser reservado demais e só pensar em uma forma de trazer Al de volta, mas você me fez ver que o mundo não se resume aos erros, você me fez acreditar na vida outra vez, Win, e isso foi o melhor dos remédios que eu tive naquele hospital, você escreveu a receita para a felicidade, para a nossa felicidade.

– Desculpe-me – Winry murmurou em um tom de arrependimento. – Mas, o seu pai disse coisas horríveis, eu não deveria ter duvidado de você, só que meu deu, Ed porque eu percebi que eu não conheço realmente você.

– Winry, você conhece totalmente a si mesma? – Edward perguntou sério. Winry estranhou a pergunta, e não soube exatamente o que responder. – Nem você consegue saber todos os defeitos e qualidades que tem, como espera consegui descobrir tudo sobre mim? Nem eu mesmo sei, pensando bem, eu jamais me imaginei falando coisas doces ou me declarando para garota alguma, é algo que não condiz muito com a minha personalidade, mas aqui estou eu, com uma nova faceta que nem eu mesmo conhecia.

– Você tem razão – Winry murmurou desviando o olhar. – Perdoe-me, mas eu realmente fiquei com medo, Ed.

– Não precisa – o rapaz murmurou em um tom gentil. – Eu não vou mentir dizendo que vai ser fácil, mas se nós estivermos juntos vamos superar qualquer coisa.

– Inclusive fazer Alphonse voltar do coma – Winry disse confiante.

– Sim – Edward sorriu. – E também curar as crianças do hospital.

– Vo - Você está falando sério, Ed? – Winry perguntou com a voz falha. – A Pedra Filosofal conseguiria fazer esse milagre?

– Eu tenho certeza de que Rick foi infectado por água vermelha, uma substancia que é uma tentativa frustrada de chegar a Pedra Filosofal verdadeira – Edward explicou um pouco mais sério que o normal. – Estive em outras cidades em que as crianças tinham os mesmos sintomas, e sempre havia sido uma criança de fora que havia apresentado o problema primeiro. E mais, quando a criança passa mal todas as outras começam a passar também.

– Sim, quase sempre é assim – Winry disse um pouco nervosa.

– Eu tenho certeza de que a pedra poderá salvá-los – Edward disse decidido. – E trazer Alphonse de volta. E eu não menti para o meu pai quando falei que estou mais perto do que ele pensar de conseguir desvendar os segredos da pedra, e eu sei que eu irei conseguir!

– E eu vou estar com você – Winry murmurou com um leve sorriso enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos nos dele. – Sempre.

Edward não disse nada. Apenas sorriu e a abraçou mais uma vez. Sabia que aquela era uma história que estava apenas começando a ser escrita, mas também acreditava que com Winry poderia superar qualquer coisa. Com ela aprendera muitas coisas, mas a mais importante fora o significado da palavra amar. E ainda iria aprender muito, muito mais.

**FIM**

**Eu espero que não estejam querendo matar a pobre autora aqui... Eu sei que talvez esperasse um final diferente, com o Al saindo do coma e as crianças curadas, mas pra isso o Ed precisaria ir atrás da Pedra Filosofal, o fic se tornaria um Full Metal Alchemist 2 e desviaria totalmente do propósito inicial. Espero que entendam mesmo. Eu também sei que o Ed ficou totalmente e completamente OOC, mas ele fica tão meigo e fofo romântico... (Precisa se controlar u.u). **

**Então, foram quase cinco meses publicando este fic, e eu fiquei muito contente mesmo com o resultado. Comecei publicando achando que só a pessoa para quem dediquei o fic fosse ler. Ainda não sei se irei escrever outra fic de FMA, tenho um projeto em mente, mas terei que pensar com carinho no caso, além disso, eu gostaria de saber se vocês gostariam de outro fic meu xD**

**Muitíssimo obrigada a **_Hell, __**naná, **__Sarah-san, _**Kisa Sohma Hyuuga**, _Missae no Sekai_, **Pinky-chan2**, _Claudia_, **Giovana**, _Amandoin_, **Ghata Granger**, _Charlotte Blackloke_, **Mylle,** _Me-chan,_ **Kaoru Higurashi** e _Biah-chan (eu vi as reviews que você deixou nas outras fics, depois eu respondo direitinho xD) _**pelas reviews!!! E a todos que add a fic nos favoritos, no alerta e tudo mais. **

**Especial pra Mary: **_**Mary! Amiguinha fofa! Espero que tenha gostado presente que começou de Natal, passou pelo ano novo, carnaval, páscoa e por pouco não chega no seu aniversário. Eu sei que você queria mais Roy, mas eu fiz o que pude. Muitas, muitas felicidades porque você merece!!!**_

**Beijos!!!!!! E até um futuro próximo.**

**Bianca Potter. **


End file.
